


The town full secrets.

by PandaCyn



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fantasy, Fiction, M/M, Vixx - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 44,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaCyn/pseuds/PandaCyn
Summary: When Wonshik received the news of his grandma’s passing away, he returns back to the town he grew up.The town of his childhood bears many secrets. But what will happen with Wonshik when he finds out what the secrets are.Taekwoon his best childhood friend turns out to be a pureblood vampire, which Wonshik doesn’t know about. When Wonshik moves to Seoul they kept contact. Taekwoon helps him with the burdens that are lying on his shoulders while moving.Finding a job at a local bar he meets many people. His boss Jaehwan who turns out to be a Warlock. Sanghyuk, Taekwoon’s pupil, a young vampire. Hongbin a werewolf and his best friend Hakyeon who imprents himself on Wonshik.Taekwoon tries to keep Wonshik away from Hakyeon as much as possible, as he and Hakyeon are natural enemies. And so does Hakyeon want to keep Taekwoon away.





	1. Chapter 1

  
“Are you ready?” a friendly voice asks.   
Wonshik swallows laboriously when he looks at the house. “No“, he answers honestly.   
“It’ll be fine” the person encourages him.   
Wonshik turns his head to the person and gives a small smile. “Thanks for helping me Taek"   
“That’s what friends are for, right? Beside you also helped me often in the past. This is the least I can do for you”   
Wonshik gives him another smile and goes through his knees to grab a box from the ground. He walks to the front door and places the box down again. From his pocket he grabs his keys and opens the door.   
  
“Unbelievable” Wonshik manages to bring out.   
“What’s wrong?” Taekwoon asks standing behind him with a box in his hands.   
“Everything is so...” Wonshik grabs the box again and walks inside “So clean” he continues.   
“You know your granny. Everything has to be absolutely clean with her” Taekwoon says placing the box on the ground against the wall.   
Wonshik follows his example and walks to the wall to place his box next to the other one.   
“In years nothing changed” Wonshik says quietly to himself when he walks through the living room. He shortly swallows the lumb in his throat and blinks his upcoming tears away.   
“Let’s continue. There’s still a lot of work to do” Wonshik mumbles walking outside again to the car. Taekwoon walks behind him. 

When Wonshik grabs a box from the car, he quickly lets go of it again. “Why did I make the boxes this heavy?” he mumbles in himself.  
“What’s wrong?” Taekwoon asks from the other side of the car grabbing a box.  
“Nothing. Just heavy box”  
Taekwoon places the box he was holding on the ground and walks around the car to Wonshik.

“Which box is it?” he asks standing next to Wonshik.  
“It’s this box.. Well .. all of them actually, but this one is heaviest” Wonshik says pointing to a box.  
“I’ll bring the boxes inside. If you start unpacking, that’ll save us time” Taekwoon says grabbing the box.  
“You don’t..” Wonshik stops seeing Taekwoon lifts the box without trouble and walks inside. Dumbfounded Wonshik looks at Taekwoon.  
Opening his mouth he wants to say something. But nothing usefulls comes out. Taekwoon notices this and explains quickly. “I go to the gym. Weights like this are nothing” he says casual grabbing the next box.  
“That explains a lot” Wonshik laughs when he walks back to the house with Taekwoon. Taekwoon walks to the wall and places it against it.  
“Luckily you didn’t have that many stuff with you"  
“I also didn’t had that much. Beside my granny has enough in her home. My stuff would only be unnecessary to take with me” Wonshik explains as he walks to Taekwoon and goes through his knee. Opening a box he takes out a photo frame.  
“I’m going to continue” Taekwoon says. Without waiting for an answer he walks to the front door.  
  
A small sigh leaves Wonshik’s mouth when he looks at the stack of boxes in the living room.  
“Turns out it are more boxes than you first thought huh?” Taekwoon laughs.  
“It’ll take me ages to clean it all up” Wonshik grumbles.  
“Exaggeration is also a profession. It’s only ...” Taekwoon stops his sentence and starts counting the boxes “11 boxes” he finishes. “Beside, most are clothes, no?"  
“How do you know that?” Wonshik asks surprised turning around to Taekwoon.  
“It was written on the boxes” Taekwoon says placing his hand to his forehead and shakes his head.  
“Oh yeah” Wonshik remembers. He turns around to the boxes and opens another box. When he sees the tableware he closes the box and lifts it up.  
In the kitchen he places it on the ground.  
“Wonshik?” Taekwoon calls him from the living room.  
“Yeah?”   
“Want me to bring the clothes upstairs?”  
“Oh yeah, gladly” Wonshik answers grabbing a plate from the box and opens the cabinet placing it away.

After some time Wonshik and Taekwoon sit down tired on the couch.  
“That was a lot of work for just 11 boxes” Taekwoon laughs.  
“Again, thanks for coming to help”   
“No problem” Taekwoon smiles to him.  
When Wonshik looks outside, he sees it’s already dark.  
“Did you by the way found a job yet?” Taekwoon asks.  
“No, not yet. I was planning on making this house in order. But it’s apparently already in order. My granny left it in perfect state” Wonshik answers looking at Taekwoon again.  
“You were a bartender right?”  
“Yeah, why?”  
“A bar nearby is looking for employees. I know the owner personally. If you want I can give him your number” Taekwoon explains.  
“Really? If you would want to do that” Wonshik smiles.  
“Of course” Taekwoon grabs his phone and messages someone. “He’ll probably contact you soon, I think tomorrow"  
“Thanks. Do you want to drink something?” Wonshik offers.  
“No sorry. Maybe another time. It’s late and I think I’m going to head home"  
“Some things never change” Wonshik smiles standing up together with Taekwoon from the couch.  
“What do you mean?” Taekwoon asks walking to the front door.  
“If I offered you something to drink when we were little, you always declined it” Wonshik explains.  
Taekwoon looks at him questioning.   
“Are you still on that special diet?” Wonshik asks.  
Taekwoon quickly regains himself. “Yeah. turns out it’s chronic” he says laughing it away as he goes with his hand through his hair. “Well I’ll see you later” he says changing topic before Wonshik can continue on it. He opens the door and walks outside.  
“Bye” Wonshik says.  
Before Wonshik can close the door, Taekwoon turns around.  
“Wonshik.”   
“Yeah?” he asks somewhat confused.  
“Don’t go out on the streets alone at night. It’s dangerous” Taekwoon warns him in a serious tone before turning around and walking away. Wonshik closes the door confused and stares in front of himself for a short moment.  
_~What did he mean with that?~_ He asks himself.  
  
When Wonshik walks into the living room, he looks around again.  
“It’s quiet without her” he mumbles to himself.  
When his eyes fall on the clock, he sees it’s almost 1 in the night.  
“I should go and sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day” he sighs turning around and walks to the stairs.  
Arriving at his bedroom, he opens the door. To his surprise everything is, just like downstairs, dust free.

His eyes fall on a stack of boxes in the corner of the room. He walks to is and grabs a box.  
_~Hm? They weren’t this light right?~_ he thinks.  
When he places it down and opens is, he sees it’s empty.  
_~Well that explains~_  
Wonshik places the box back into the corner and walks to his closed. When he opens it he sees the clothes hanging and neatly folded.  
With a smile he closes the closet again and turns back around to the bed.

Quickly after the smile disappears when he realises something. _~How did Taekwoon get my clothes in the closed in such a small time?~_  
Wonshik walks to the stack of boxes and lifts them up one by one. “They’re all empty..” he mumbles soft.  
He opens the closet once again. After a short while of staring at it, he shrugs his shoulders and closes the closet again.  
_~I was probably longer busy than I realized~_ he explains to himself walking to his bed.

Grabbing the blanket he pulls it up and smells it.  
“Hmm, could use clean sheets” he mumbles walking to the closet and pulls out clean once.  
Making his bed he throws the old sheets in the laundry basket.  
In the bathroom he realizes he forgot his bag. With a sigh he walks downstairs and grabs his bag.  
  
Back upstairs in his bathroom he washes himself and brushes his teeth.  
When he walks to his bed he sees a message on his phone.  
_~Hey, I got a message from Taekwoon you’re interested in a job for bartender? Can you come by around 6 in the evening for an interview? - Jaehwan~_  
Messaging back he places the phone away and lies down.  
_~Taekwoon is always looking out for me, even helping me get a job~_ he thinks with a smile.  
Turning to his side he falls asleep.

The next morning when walking downstairs he goes straight to the kitchen. Opening the fridge it’s surprisingly filled.  
_~she passed away two weeks ago tho..~ _he thinks grabbing some things _~as expected.. Expired~ _he sighs.  
Making some coffee first he dresses himself after emptying it.  
Grabbing his keys he walks out of the house to go to the supermarket nearby.  
After walking for a couple minutes he arrives at the supermarket.

When he walks inside, he grabs a basket.   
“Hmmm where are the eggs?” Wonshik mumbles looking around still walking.  
Bumping against someone he drops his basket.“Oh sorry” Wonshik says.  
“No excuse me” the other one says grabbing the basket. Handing it over they quickly look at each other.  
“Thanks” Wonshik says with a smile and continues his walk slowly as he looks around.  
“Eggs.. other path” the guy says shyly.  
Turning around Wonshik tilts his head “Ahh… thanks” he replies with another smile and walks away.  
“Okay, eggs check. Now some noodles, meat, vegetables” Wonshik thinks out loud walking into the other path.  
Grabbing all the stuff he needs he pays for it. Leaving the store he sees the guy from earlier he bumped against.  
When they make eye contact the guy quickly turns around and walks away.  
“That was ... strange” Wonshik mumbles walking away.

Coming back home he places the groceries away.  
Cracking an egg into a bowl he makes a quick breakfast.  
Afterwards he spends the day cleaning up his grandma’s stuff and placing down his own. Make the house more his own home.

When evening arrives he dresses himself before going to the bar.  
Grabbing his keys from a stand he checks the mirror one more time.  
Walking out the door he locks it behind him and walks off.  
10 minutes later he walks into the bar Taekwoon mentioned called Mystics.  
“Oh Wonshik-ah” a familiar friendly voice says.   
Looking up he sees Taekwoon.  
“Hey"  
“This is a friend of mine, Sanghyuk. We’re also roommates” Taekwoon says.  
Sanghyuk doesn’t say a word and simply stares at Wonshik.  
“Hmm.. hi.. I’m Wonshik, nice to meet you” he says sticking out his hand.  
Not saying a word he quickly shakes it.  
“Okay… where uhm.. Where is the owner?” Wonshik asks looking around.  
“Behind the bar” Taekwoon answers.  
“Thanks” Wonshik replies giving a smile at Taekwoon. Noticing Sanghyuk still staring at him he quickly and uncomfortable walks away to the bar.

“Hi… are you the boss of this place?” Wonshik asks hesitating when he see a tall guy behind the bar.  
“Oh. You must be Wonshik, the guy Taekwoon told me about. It’s nice to meet you. I’m Jaehwan” he responds sticking out his hand.  
“It’s nice to meet you too” Wonshik says when he shakes Jaehwan’s hand.  
“I heard that you were a bartender before”   
“Yeah I was” Wonshik says with a smile. “But I stopped for a while” he says awkwardly looking away.  
“Why?” Jaehwan asks when he turns around to grab a glass and dry it.   
“Just.. reasons” Wonshik says vague.  
“If you want to come and work here as part of this family, you need to trust me with something like this”   
“My ex girlfriend was abusive, I couldn’t always come to work because of injuries. That’s when I got fired” Wonshik explains not looking up.  
“Good thing she’s out of your life. Next time you think about dating someone, let me approve that person first” Taekwoon says joining them.  
Feeling his mood lift up Wonshik smiles back “Heh, Yeah I will"  
“I’ll too give my opinion then” Jaehwan says smiling “How about you try out tonight how things go here and I can see how well you do? If.. you have time tonight"  
“Yeah sure, I have time”   
“Good, then you’re standing on the wrong side of the bar” Jaehwan jokes making Wonshik stand up from the stool and walk around the bar.  
  
“I assume you know how to make cocktails?” Jaehwan asks.  
“Yeah, of course” Wonshiks answers.  
“Good. But there are a few new cocktails you need to know how to make” Jaehwan says when he grabs a bottle. “With this bottle you can make a “Bloody Mary special.” The only thing you have to do is to shake the bottle and put the content in a glass.  
“That’s… simple” Wonshik mumbles surprised by how easy it is to make.   
“The next thing you need to remember is “a howling night” Jaehwan says walking away to grab a new bottle. “It’s the same as a bloody mary. Just shake the bottle and fill the glass.  
“Understood” Wonshik replies. “But I have a question. Why are you not mixing the drinks with the shaker?"   
“Because it’s a secret recipe, I make it in the back. Also never ever drink from those two drinks!” Jaehwan says serious.  
“Okay… got it..” Wonshik lets out intimidated.  
“Then I’ll be your first customer” Taekwoon laughs.  
“What do you want?” Wonshik replies with a smile.   
“Two bloody mary specials please”   
“Coming right up” Wonshik turns around and grab two glasses which he puts before him. He grabs the bottle and shake it. When the glasses are filled, he hands the glasses over to Taekwoon.   
“That will be...” Wonshik looks around for the price list. “8 dollar"  
“Here, keep the change” Taekwoon smiles.  
“Thanks” Wonshik smiles back.   
  
Taekwoon walks away with the two glasses. Wonshik sees how Taekwoon hands over one of the glasses to Sanghyuk.   
Startled he looks at Sanghyuk.   
“What’s wrong?” Jaehwan asks.  
“Hi… his eyes.. they tu.. turned red” Wonshik stutters.  
“Nah, must be the lightning” Jaehwan says brushing it off.  
“I swear! I saw his eye color changed”  
“What human can turn his eyes red? Do you also still believe in fairytales?”  
“No, of course not” Wonshik says looking back at Jaehwan.  
“Then you’ve got your answer"  
“Yeah… It must have been the lights"  
“Can I have one howling night?” a sweet voice says. Wonshik turns his head and sees a girl who’s smiling at him.  
“Sure” he replies with a smile.   
Grabbing a glass and the bottle he prepare the drink for the girl. “Here u go. That will be 4 dollars please” he says.  
“Thanks for the drink” the girl says when she gives Wonshik the money. 

When Wonshik puts the money in the cash register, he noticed that the girl is still standing there.   
“Is there something wrong with your drink?” Wonshik aks   
“No, it’s tasteful. But I never have seen you here”  
“That’s because I just moved here” Wonshik answers with a soft smile.  
“So… are you single?” the girl asks with her cheeks becoming red.  
“I am” Wonshik replies short.  
“Do you want to go out with me?”  
“I… uh”   
“He’s very busy at the moment” Jaehwan interrupts their conversation.   
_~Thank god~ _Wonshik thinks grateful. 

“Such a shame. Well.. I guess I’ll see you later” the girl says walking away annoyed.   
“Be careful with some people here, not everyone is as nice as they seem” Jaehwan says tapping his shoulder.  
“Yeah… will do"  
  
Halfway through the evening Taekwoon comes up to the bar again. “So how is your trial evening going?” he asks placing the empty glasses on the bar.  
“Yeah fine, I had one girl that was suddenly asking if I wanted to go out with her” Wonshik answers laughing grabbing the glasses.  
“A girl? Who?”  
“That girl” Wonshik answers nodding with his head to her direction while cleaning the glasses.  
“Yeah.. stay away from her, she’s nothing but trouble"  
“You know everyone around here don’t you?” Wonshik asks laughing.  
“Heh, you could say that.. Anyway can I get two more drinks?” Taekwoon asks.  
“Yeah sure” Wonshik replies grabbing the bottle. Shaking it he pours in the glasses and hands it over.  
Taekwoon places down the money “Thanks. Also.. when your shift is over I’ll walk you back okay?"  
“Why? I’m a grown up man, I can walk myself back”  
“Just.. let me. Please?” Taekwoon persists with a dark look on his face.  
“Okay sure. Whatever makes you happy” Wonshik says brushing it off.  
“Thanks” Taekwoon says turning around walking back to Sanghyuk.  
  
With time passing by, the bar closes 2am.  
“So, how was it?” Jaehwan asks cleaning the bar.  
“It was good standing behind the bar again. I enjoyed it, most people are really nice here"  
“Heh good, I also thought you did well. How about.. You start from tomorrow on?” Jaehwan asks.  
“Yeah, I’d love to!” Wonshik answers enthusiastic.  
“Hold onto that enthusiasm kid! I’ll have a contract ready for you tomorrow. You’ll start at 9pm. Since it’s friday we’re open an extra hour so your shift ends at 3am”  
“Okay, thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow then” Wonshik says walking from behind the bar.  
“See you tomorrow”  
  
Walking out the bar he sees Taekwoon standing. “Geez, you were serious about the walking back?”  
“Of course, it’s dangerous at night” Taekwoon replies.  
“We used to go out as kids too, play hide and seek. Just ‘walk away’ from home. How is it dangerous now?” Wonshik asks laughing.  
“Times change and as kids we didn’t notice the dangers”  
“As if so many crimes happen in this saint town” Wonshik laughs.  
“Shik, take it a bit serious please. Don’t go out at night alone!” Taekwoons says pulling his arm.  
“Ouch. okay sorry, but working as a bartender I’ll walk home more often in the night from now on. You can’t walk me back every evening”  
“Watch me"  
“Taek, don’t you have better things to do than babysit me every evening? You have a job too, you can’t walk me back every evening”   
“I joined my parents company which is in the nights and mornings. So Yeah I _can_ walk you back every evening”  
“You .. joined your parents company? You always hated the idea of that… why did you?” Wonshik asks confused.  
“It just turned out that way, it isn’t as bad as I thought it would be. Now just let it go will ya?”  
“Okay, geesh I’m sorry. Why didn’t you tell me this before? I mean we’re friends right.. But you withheld the fact you started working at your parents company” Wonshik asks.  
“I just didn’t think it mattered"  
“Well whatever. What do you do there exactly?"  
“Little bit of everything. Transportation, administration. Well we’re here, I’ll see you tomorrow” Taekwoon says as they arrive at Wonshik’s house.  
“Yeah.. thanks, see you later” Wonshik says back walking to his front door.  
“See ya” Taekwoon says walking away.  
  
Walking inside the house he goes straight up stairs and takes a shower.  
When done, he goes to bed. Staring at the ceiling, he can’t help but think about the strange things he noticed today. _~First that guy at the store staring at me, then that friend of Taek.. and his eyes which seemed to...~_ he thinks letting out a sigh. _~I must be going crazy...~._  
With those troubles on his mind his eyes feel heavy and he falls asleep.  
  
In the evening he stands behind the bar again.  
“Expect a lot of people today” Jaehwan says looking at Wonshik. “It’s going to be a busy night tonight”  
“Understood”   
“Good, and don’t forget how to make the special drinks please. I’ll stay here next to you. There will be coming too many people to handle on your own” Jaehwan says.  
“Good luck” Taekwoon says with his thumbs up. “You can do this”  
“Thanks” Wonshik says with a smile as he looks at Taekwoon.  
  
With a lot of people who are coming by, Wonshik now understand Jaehwan’s words.   
There are a lot of people in the bar.   
“How can I help you?” Wonshik asks a guy in front of him.   
“Can I have two howling nights please?” the guy responds with a sweet voice.   
“Of course”   
“So Won...shik, are you new in town?” the guy asks reading his name tag.  
“Not really, I used to live here when I was a kid. But I moved a couple of years ago to Seoul. And now I’m back again” Wonshik answers, shaking the bottle in his hand. “Here you go. That will be 8 dollars please” he says when he gives the two glasses to the guy.   
“You can keep the change” the guy smiles walking away.  
Wonshik follows the guy with his eyes.   
“Is there something wrong?” Jaehwan asks.  
“No, nothing's wrong. I only know the guy who’s sitting over there”   
“How do you know him?”  
“I bumped against him, searching for eggs in the supermarket” Wonshik replies looking at Jaehwan.  
“Just… be careful with him” Jaehwan says with a soft smile, pretending like there is nothing wrong.   
“Why?” Wonshik asks confused.  
“He has caused misery here and there” Jaehwan responds looking at a customer. “How can I help you?” he asks the costumer.  
  
Wonshik turns his head and look at the two guys again. When his eyes meet the guy, who he bumped against, he quickly looks away feeling awkward.   
One of the guys stands up and walks to the bar.  
“Hey” he say taking place on a stool.  
“Hi” Wonshik replies, still feeling awkward.   
“How are you doing?” the guy asks.   
“Good, you?”   
“I’m doing great… so your name is Wonshik?” the guy asks.  
“Yeah”  
“That’s a lovely name”  
“Wonshik. Can I have one bloody mary please?” Taekwoon says interrupting them.  
“Coming” Wonshik says turning around and grabs the bottle. “Jaehwan, this one is empty” he notifies.  
“Oh. I will make a new one” Jaehwan says taking the bottle from him.  
  
“So… you just moved here?” the guy asks.  
“Yeah I moved back 2 days ago” Wonshik answers.  
“I’m glad. My name is...”   
“Not important” Taekwoon interrupts him.  
“Ya! Taek” Wonshik says angry.  
“It’s fine. He and I don’t … go along that well. I’m Hongbin, nice to meet you” he says tapping the bar and walks away.  
“Don’t become friendly with him. He’s like a dog” Taekwoon says annoyed.  
“Dogs are nice tho..” Wonshik pouts.  
“Not a stray dog"  
“Do you know his friend as well?” Wonshik asks.  
“Him? Yeah. That’s Hakyeon. Just as annoying as Hongbin. They’re like glued against each other.."  
“You’re also always with Sanghyuk tho"  
“That’s different” Taekwoon scoffs.  
“How is it different?”  
“They’re always sniffing in each other's businesses. Sanghyuk and I don't"  
“Okay, if you say so” Wonshik says as Jaehwan walks back with a new bottle.  
  
Shaking it he pours in two glasses. “Here you go” Wonshik says placing the glasses down.  
“Thanks” Taekwoon replies placing the money on the counter and takes the glasses.  
“Hey new guy” the girl from the day before says walking up the bar.  
“Hey there” Wonshik says back friendly.  
“Three howling nights please” she asks.  
While making the drinks Hakyeon stands next to her.  
”I also could have carried the drinks back on my own” she pouts.  
“Ehh just let me help” Hakyeon says back.  
“Are you.. dating?” Wonshik asks careful.  
“What? Haha no, he’s my brother” she replies.  
“This is Haejin” Hakyeon says smiling  
“Nice to meet you” Wonshik says back.  
“Also, his name isn’t new guy. It’s Wonshik” Hakyeon says ruffling his hand through her hair.  
“Yeah, yeah,” she says tapping the hand away.  
“Here you go. That’ll be 12 dollar” Wonshik says giving the glasses.  
Haejin hands over the money and they walk back to Hongbin.  
  
With evening passing by nothing special happens. After cleaning they close the bar.


	2. Chapter: II

With evening passing by nothing special happens. After cleaning they close the bar.  
  
“Yo” a familiar voice says from behind.   
Looking around Wonshik sees Taekwoon. “You’re really going to do this? Every day?” he asks with a sigh.   
“Yeap, glad to see you’re still quick"   
“Let’s just go” Wonshik says walking away.   
  
“You know.. I really don’t need a ‘babysitter’ to walk be back and forth everyday.. I like to take walks on my own, even in nights. You can’t be there always my whole life. I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t” he says breaking the silence.   
“You really so much against it huh?” Taekwoon asks with a sigh.   
“I value you as a friend a lot.. This, this will only make irritation. Don’t treat me as a kid. I lived alone in Seoul remembers. I think that city is more dangerous than this cute town"   
“Not so sure about that but. If you insist then… I won’t” Taekwoon sighs.   
“Thanks"   
Arriving at his home Wonshik walks to the front door.   
“You eh.. Want a drink?” Wonshik asks.   
“You know my answer.. I’ll get going then” Taekwoon says waving walking off.   
  
With a sigh Wonshik turns around and goes straight to the shower, afterwards he goes to bed.   
_ ~What was my schedule again for tomorrow?~ _ he thinks grabbing his phone.   
Opening his agenda he taps the day “9pm till 4am” he mumbles placing his phone away again.   
Turning to his side he falls asleep again.   


The next day after breakfast he changes into his work out clothes.  
Going out for a run he goes towards the park.   
Running through it he takes a break enjoying the scenery around him.   
“Hey new guy” a guy says.   
“Oh hey” Wonshik says turning around seeing Hakyeon.   
”Working out huh? Do you run long distances?"   
“Ahh a mile or three"   
“That’s not too shabby, how about we run together next time?” Hakyeon suggests.   
“Heh yeah sure. How often do you run?"   
“Three times a week, can I have your number? So I can contact you when I’m going to run” Hakyeon says holding out his phone.   
“Yeah sure” Wonshik replies typing in his number.   
“Thanks. So any plans for today?”   
“For now working out, then clean the house up a little more. Later today work” Wonshik answers.   
“Then I’ll see you tonight I guess. I’ll also be at Mystics tonight… like every Saturday.   
“Cool.. oh say, what’s up with you and Taek?"   
“Taekwoon? Hmm, we just never got along. He has the tendency to set his teeth in things he shouldn’t” Hakyeon answers laughing.   
“Hm? He’s not the guy to mind other people’s business tho” Wonshik replies thinking out loud.   
“I wasn’t talking about that. Anyway I have to get going. See you tonight” Hakyeon says tapping Wonshik’s shoulder before walking off.   
Tilting his head thinking about what Hakyeon says he shrugs it off and continues on his run.

  
After done running he goes under the shower. When walking out the shower the doorbell rings. Wrapping a towel around his waist he goes downstairs.   
“Hey Taekwoon” Wonshik says opening the door.   
“Hey.. sorry you were showering..” Taekwoon says looking away.   
“No I just finished. Come in, I’ll get dressed"   
“Yeah… do get dressed” Taekwoon replies placing his hand in front of his face.   
“Tsk, you saw me more often half naked.. Why so weird about it now” Wonshik says rolling his eyes walking away.   
“Just go”   
  
Running upstairs he quickly dries himself and pulls on clothes.   
Downstairs Taekwoon is sitting on the couch.   
“Back” Wonshik says walking up to him “want something to drink?"   
“No I’m good, thanks"   
“Why the sudden drop by?” Wonshik asks sitting down.   
“I heard you crossed paths with Hakyeon and exchanges numbers.. Believe me, it’s better to stay away from him” Taekwoon says frowning.   
“Why? He seems like a nice guy. He asked to run together" Wonshik answers “But from who did you hear? And even why do you care so much.."   
“I heard it from a .. friend. And I care because...” he mumbles stopping mid sentence.   
“Well because?” Wonshik persists after a couple seconds of silence.   
“Because I care a lot about you and that guy is trouble” Taekwoon answers looking away.   
“Like I said before, I’m not a little kid. Beside you’re only three years older than me, it’s not like that makes a world of difference” Wonshik says pouting.   
“Yeah, you’re not a little kid.. But you do pout like one” Taekwoon laughs ruffling his hand through Wonshik’s hair.   
  
“I assume you will be there as well tonight?” Wonshik asks changing subject.   
“You mean Mystics? Of course I’ll be there” Taekwoon answers.   
“Well, I need to go and eat something. I guess you won’t join me because of your diet?” Wonshik asks.   
“Sorry. I can accompany you, but I don’t eat”   
“Well.. never mind then. It’s awkward to eat while someone is looking. I’ll see you later then” Wonshik says standing up.   
“Yeah sure. How late do you begin?” Taekwoon asks.   
“I said I would be there at 8, before opening. So I only have an hour and a half before I have to be there. That’s why I want to go eat now” Wonshik explains walking to the front door.   
“Yeah sure, well see you later then"   
“See ya” Wonshik says closing the door.

  
After having dinner, he goes to the bar. Seeing Sanghyuk in the distance he stops for a moment. Noticing him stare at him he becomes awkward and quickly goes into the bar.   
“Phew..” he lets out.   
“What’s up?” Jaehwan asks.   
“Sanghyuk.. What’s his deal? He keeps staring at me as if I’m his next dinner..” Wonshik says with shivers over his back.   
“Kid had a rough childhood, don’t take it too personal. He just has a cold stare” Jaehwan explains casual.   
“Okay.. if you say so…. Do you guys know all of each other?”   
“Of course we do. It’s a small town” Jaehwan answers cleaning a glass.   
“So… can you tell me something about…”   
“I am not a gossiper. Try someone else” Jaehwan answers stern.   
“Alright alright” Wonshik says putting his hands up.   
“Try to focus on work. Just as yesterday it will be a busy evening.”   
Jaehwan hands over the towel and the glass to Wonshik.   
  
When the door opens, Wonshik looks up.   
“What happened?” he asked shocked as he sees Taekwoon with a girl in his arms.   
“Eh.. I’ll explain it later. Jaehwan, can you help this girl please?” Taekwoon asks rushed when he walks towards the bar.   
“Can you bring her in the back?” Jaehwan asks.   
“Of course.” With the girl in his hands, Taekwoon walk to the back.   
Wonshik who still is shocked follows Taekwoon with his eyes.   
“Lie her down please” Jaehwan mumbles. “You can go.”   
  
After a couple of seconds Wonshik sees Taekwoon.   
“Why didn’t you brought her to the hospital?!” Wonshik aks loudly.   
“Not so loud. People can be walking by the bar hearing you” Taekwoon says trying to calm down Wonshik.   
“As if I care! You brought a wounded girl to a bar instead of the hospital!” Wonshik yells again. “Besides, you’re covered in blood. What if the police suspect you as a killer when that girl die”   
“Wonshik. Try to calm down. The panic isn’t necessary. The girl will survive”   
“And how do you know that? Did you see how she was attacked and by who?”   
“Yes.. No! I mean no!’   
  
Before Wonshik can say another word, the door opens. Seeing Sanghyuk covered in blood, Wonshik quickly looks back at Taekwoon.   
“Don’t tell me you serious were planning to murder that girl” Wonshik says putting his hand on his head.   
“Just listen to me. Sanghyuk was waiting for me in front of the bar. When I arrived the girl was getting attacked by a stray dog. I rushed over and helped her with Sanghyuk. I know Jaehwan studied for becoming a doctor so I decided to go to him. I was scared she won’t arrive at the hospital alive because of her bloodlost.   
“You guys make a lot of noise. You know that right?” Jaehwan says walking towards them.   
“Is she still…”   
“Alive? Yes Wonshik. She is still alive” Jaehwan sighs.   
“Can I go home now?” a female voice asks.   
Wonshik turns his head and see the girl who’s standing next to Jaehwan.   
“Yeah sure. Just be careful, alright?” Jaehwan says with a soft smile.   
“I will” she responds walking away.

  
When the girl passed Wonshik, he noticed something.   
“She was bitten in her neck” he mumbles still looking at the girl who’s leaving the bar now.   
“I told you that is was dangerous to walk around in the dark” Taekwoon says.   
“I can’t believe she is bitten by a… dog” Wonshik says.   
“Well. It also could be a wolf” Sanghyuk scoffs.   
“A wolf? Are there wolves out here?” Wonshik asks disbelieving it.   
“It also could be some other creatures their teeth” a familiar voice interrupts.   
Wonshik looks at the door and see Hakyeon standing there.   
“Like what kind of creatures?” Wonshik asks   
“Just… some creatures” Hakyeon answers vague. “You never know what wild animals are out there ready to set their teeth in someone’s neck”   
“Funny for you to use the word ‘animal’.. Hakyeon” Taekwoon scoffs.   
“Okay, both of you! Go to the back and put on some clean clothes” Jaehwan orders them “No blood in my bar.”   
Hakyeon laughs hearing that “Sure.. no blood.. Anyways, Wonshik. Can I have two howling nights?” he asks friendly.   
“Of course” Wonshik smiles grabbing two glasses and the bottle. Shaking it he pours them in.   
“Keep the change” Hakyeon says raising his glass as he walks away.   
“Are they always this generous of tips?” Wonshik asks Jaehwan.   
“No, usually they nag about wanting discount. They must like you… and I can get why” Jaehwan smiles placing his hand on Wonshiks shoulder. “Well, it sure is good for my business. So you’re a keeper” he laughs.   
Scoffing Wonshik laughs “As if you wouldn’t want a great bartender like me” he jokes helping the next person.   
  
“Sanghyuk!” Taekwoon calls him when he walks past Wonshik. “Don’t walk away. We need to talk!” Taekwoon says with a raised voice.   
Sanghyuk turn around towards Taekwoon. “You need to talk to me. But I don’t need to talk to you”   
Wonshik steps back when he sees how Sanghyuk’s eyes turning red again. Sanghyuk noticed it and blinks quickly making his eyes go back to brown.   
“It…. it happened again” Wonshik says shocked.   
“What happened again?’ Hakyeon asks.  
“Sniff in your own business dog” Sanghyuk scoffs.   
“His eyes turned red again” Wonshik answers ignoring Sanghyuk’s words.   
“Must be the light” Hakyeon says waving it away.   
“No! It wasn’t the light! I’m sure of it!” Wonshik persists.   
“Wonshik, there’s no such thing as eyes turning red.. You’re imagining things” Jaehwan interrupts.   
  
Scoffing he looks back at Taekwoon and Sanghyuk. But sees they’re not there anymore.   
“Stop worrying about other people’s businesses. You have people to serve here” Jaehwan says tapping his back.   
“Yes… sorry” Wonshik replies snapping back.   
  
Going back to work, the evening passes normal. When another bottle of bloody mary special is empty, Jaehwan goes to the back to refill it.   
“One Howling night” Hakyeon says walking up to the bar.   
“Only one? Where’s Hongbin?"   
“He left early, he had to work” Hakyeon answers.   
“Ahh okay.. Wait a minute, the bottle is empty” Wonshik says walking to the back.   
Opening the door he sees Jaehwan filling the bottles. He drops the bottle in his hands as he sees blood bags on the table.   
“Jaehwan… what the..?” Wonshik asks staring.   
Jaehwan startles and quickly walks to him “It isn’t what you think it is” he explains.   
“Oh really? So those aren’t blood bags?” Wonshik asks.   
“Yes.. no. they’re not! Just.. don’t ask questions"   
“How can I now… Jaehwan what the hell is going on?” Wonshik asks persistent.   
“God.. I knew I shouldn’t have hired a human"   
“A human? Then what are you? An alien?"   
Using a spell on Wonshik he goes unconscious.   
  
Just then Hakyeon opens the door “I already thought I smelled blood.. Guess he saw it” he jokes.   
“If you knew.. Why let him?” Jaehwan asks angry.   
“Cuz this isn’t right. He works here and should know the truth! If you think otherwise than go ahead and erase his memory… but he’ll find out either way"   
“Tsk..” Jaehwan lets out “I hate it when you’re right.."   
Using his power again Wonshik wakes up.   
“Wha.. what happened?” he asks.   
“You blacked out.. Just.. go back to work okay? I’ll refill the drinks” Jaehwan says pushing Wonshik to Hakyeon.   
“Wait but what about...”   
“Just come okay?” Hakyeon interrupts him dragging wonshik with him.   
“What was that about?” Wonshik asks standing behind the bar again.   
“What about?"   
“The … blood” he whispers.   
“Nothing, there are people at the bar waiting for their order to be taken. I’ll wait for mine when it’s refilled” Hakyeon says with a smile walking away.   
“Whatte.. What is going on here?” Wonshik mumbles to himself.   
  
Deciding to ignore it for now he goes back to work. After a couple minutes Jaehwan joins him again with the drinks.   
Not even in the mood to ask questions he just does his job as asked.   
With the time going by it’s already closing time before he knows it.   
Cleaning quietly Jaehwan becomes anxious.   
“Is… something up?” he asks careful.   
“No, everything’s cool” Wonshik answers not looking up.   
“Okay.. cool” Jaehwan nods continuing to clean up.   
Looking back he sighs “You sure? Have any questions?"   
“Yeap. But why would I ask questions if you either not answer, or give vague answers..” Wonshik replies.   


“I’ll explain it… someday” Jaehwan sighs. “You can go home now. I’ll finish the rest"  
“Are you sure?” Wonshik asks.   
“Yeah”   
“Then I’ll see you tomorrow” Wonshik says grabbing his jacket.   
“See you tomorrow” Jaehwan says before Wonshik opens the door and leaves the bar.   


Walking back to his house Wonshik looks at his phone how late it is.  
_ ~4:23~ _ he thinks. Before he can place his phone back in his pocket someone pushes him against the wall.   
“Sanghyuk?” Wonshik asks seeing him.   
He doesn’t say anything back. Seeing his eyes glow up red Wonshik tries to push him off, but it’s no use.   
Sanghyuk closes the space between them and goes with his head to Wonshik’s neck.   
“Sanghyuk!” Wonshik calls him still trying to push him off.   
When Sanghyuk’s fangs touch Wonshik’s neck a drop of blood flows over his neck. Just then the pressure of him is suddenly removed. Opening his eyes he sees Hakyeon pulled Sanghyuk back.   
Sanghyuk growls and shows his fangs. Hakyeon’s eyes turn golden brown and he sneers back.   
Sanghyuk runs forward to attack him, but Hakyeon punches him flying meters back.   
“Now leave!” Hakyeon says stern standing straight.   
  
Wonshik sits down on the floor against the wall with his hand on his neck.   
“You okay?” Hakyeon asks.   
“He just … bit in my neck.. Yeah I’m totally fine..” Wonshik says sarcastic.   
“Sorry.. Let me take a look” Hakyeon says removing his hand. “It’s not deep, he didn’t actually bite through. But it’ll be irritated for sure"   
“Thanks.. Doctor” Wonshik says raising an eyebrow. “How did you manage to do that? I couldn’t even push him off an inch. Beside you threw him away for meters.."   
“I.. uhm..” Hakyeon stutters.   
“You know.. never mind. I’m sick of these vague answers. I’ll find them my own somehow” Wonshik says walking away.   
“Want me to walk you?” Hakyeon asks

“No!” Wonshik says with a raised voice.  
“Why not?” Hakyeon aks when he follows Wonshik.   
“Just leave me alone!” Wonshik yells as he turns towards Hakyeon.   
Wonshik quickly soften his expression when he sees how sad Hakyeon is looking at him. “Sorry… just please… leave me alone for now” Wonshik says. Shaking his head he walks away.   
  
Arriving at his home he opens the door and walks through it. Without taking his shoes and jacket off, he quickly walks to his laptop.   
Opening Google he types in _ ~Vampire~ _ .   
“Twilight? What.. hell naw” he mumbles typing in something else _ ~Are vampires real?~. _ _   
_ Reading and searching through multiple websites he gets frustrated.   
“This is all bullshit...” he says to himself.   
Sitting straight again he retypes _ ~Moonfalls animal attack~. _   
Going through news articles and pictures he sees multiple victims with the same wounds as the girl from the bar. “This can’t be coincidence..” he mumbles. “I lived here as a kid… how did I never notice anything?” he sighs thinking deep.   
  
Suddenly memories flash by from his childhood. Memories he didn’t remember before.   
Memories of him and Taekwoon playing together when suddenly Taekwoon’s eyes turn yellow and he bites him in his wrist. Startled and scared the little Wonshik started crying.   
Startled Wonshik stands up “What was that? How.. how did I not remember that?” he says out loud.   
Reaching for his phone he notices it’s not there. “Shit.. I dropped it when Sanghyuk.." Wonshik sighs and leaves the house. Walking back he doesn’t spot his phone. “Great.."   
Continuing his walk he arrives at a house a couple minutes later.   
Banging on the door it’s soon opened.   
“Shik? What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” Taekwoon asks.   
Without answering Wonshik walks in “What did you do to me?” he asks angry.   
“What do you mean?”   
“Why didn’t I remember you.. bit me.. as a kid? Why didn’t I remember you’re a… vampire” Wonshik asks frowning.   
  
Letting out a sigh Taekwoon slides his hand through his hair. “Someone bit you I assume?"   
“Yeah.. Sanghyuk did"   
“Sanghyuk?” Taekwoon asks getting angry.   
“Taekwoon!” Wonshik calls him with a raised voice “Answer me!"   
“Fine.. you couldn’t remember because I erased that memory of yours"   
“How long have you been a vampire? Don’t vampires not age? But I grew up with you"   
“I was born one. I grew till I was 21 and then stopped aging"   
“This is crazy.. This.. this can’t be. I must be drugged or something” Wonshik says slightly panicked.   
“Shik… calm down” Taekwoon says reaching his hand to Wonshik.   
“Don’t! Don’t touch me!” Wonshik says taking a step back. “Don’t ever come near me again!” he says walking out the door.   
“Shik..” he hears Taekwoon say with a sad and lonely tone in his voice.   
  
Ignoring it he continues his walk back home.   
Without encountering anyone… or anything he comes home. Closing the door behind him he throws off his shoes and jacket.   
Sitting on the ground with his back against the wall he leans his head on his knees.   
“Why Taekwoon… why couldn’t you just be honest with me from the beginning?” he mumbles.   
  
Opening his eyes again he yawns and stretches his arms and back.   
“Oh shit.. I fell asleep...” he says standing up.   
Looking at the time he sighs _ ~09:32~ _ “Not worth going back to bed now..” he mumbles while making coffee.   
Sitting in the window frame he looks out over the street.   
  
Hearing the doorbell he stands up, places his cup on the coffee table and walks to the front door.   
“Hii” Hakyeon says cheerful.   
Letting out a sigh he closes the door.   
“Whoa whoa! Why so cranky?” Hakyeon asks opening the door again.   
“Are you a vampire too?” Wonshik asks straight to the point.   
“That, I am not” Hakyeon answers with disgust.   
“Why didn’t you tell me honestly when I asked questions?"   
“Okay… you’re angry and I get that. But .. I didn’t know how to tell.. I.. you’re Taekwoon’s friend, he should’ve told you” Hakyeon answers.   
“Yeah.. he should’ve.. He should’ve been honest with me but he wasn’t. Why are you even here?” Wonshik asks.   
“Still angry.. I didn’t do anything. Without me you would’ve been vamp meal yesterday"   
“Sorry.. You’re right. Thanks” Wonshik sighs.   
“I came for this” Hakyeon says holding up a phone “It was it on the ground after you stormed off"   
“Ah thanks.. Yeah I lost it"   
“Cute house, kinda old fashioned for my taste” Hakyeon says looking around.   
“Yeah.. I got it from my granny, she passed away not long ago"   
“Oh.. sorry” Hakyeon says troubled.   
“It’s fine.. Want something to drink?”   
“Coffee would be amazing” Hakyeon answer smiling.   
“Tsk.. this does explain why he would never drink or eat anything. He always said he was on this ‘special diet’ ” Wonshik laughs.   
“Who Taekwoon? Yeah... I too am on a special diet. Including many meat and carbs haha” Hakyeon jokes.   
“Heh, good one. You’re funny” Wonshik smiles.   
“You think?” Hakyeon asks smiling getting red cheeks.   
“Yeah.. how do you want your coffee? Black or..?” Wonshik asks.   
“Milk please” Hakyeon answers looking around more. “So.. you’re going to keep it like this or renovate?"   
“I might renovate it later when I have time”   
“I’ll help then, I’m good with my hands”   
“Thanks, that would be great” Wonshik replies handing over the coffee.   
  
Walking to the living room they sit down.   
“When did you find out?” Wonshik asks.   
“About vampires? When I was small, my grandpa always told these ‘horror stories’. Turned out it weren’t just stories"   
“So you also grew up here? How have I never met you before?"   
“I live close to the forest at the edge of the town. I like being close to the nature” Hakyeon answers.

“Ahh okay. Makes sense"  
“But can I be real honest with you for a moment?” Hakyeon asks serious.   
“I prefer you always be really honest with me"   
“Don’t go near Taekwoon again. One day he too will lose control again and bite you. I don’t want that to happen” Hakyeon says worries.   
“Yeah.. don’t worry, I wasn’t really planning on going to him anymore so.."   
“But..?"   
“I still work at the bar where Taekwoon will be as well, I can’t avoid him _ all _ the time” Wonshik answers.   
“Luckily for you, everyday after work I’m at Mystics too. So I can keep an eye out” Hakyeon says smiling.   
“That’s nice of you and all.. But I can take care of myself"   
“Yeah, I noticed yesterday” Hakyeon laughs.   
  
Seeing that bright laugh on his face, Wonshik’s troubled mind lights up and smiles.   
“Why are you suddenly smiling so cute?” Hakyeon asks.   
“Cute?” Wonshik asks laughing. “I was just… deep in thought"   
“Yeah Yeah.. You’re a bad liar"   
“I know right, the worst” Wonshik smiles.   
“You’re a great guy.. I like you” Hakyeon says smiling bright. “But.. I should get going unfortunately”   
“Yeah.. sure, I’ll see you later” Wonshik says standing up.   
When Hakyeon leaves the door, Wonshik still has a whole day to spend.   
He uses that time cleaning the house and making it a bit more to his taste.   
  
When evening falls upon them, Wonshik gets ready for work.   
Walking out the door he sees Taekwoon. Letting out a sigh he walks past him.   
“Shik! Wait” Taekwoon says grabbing his arm.   
“No, Taek. You lied to me.. Big time and you erased my memories.. Don’t expect me to ever forgive that"   
“I know but.."   
“He said ‘no’ ” Hakyeon interrupts.   
Frustrated Taekwoon turns to him “Keep your nose out.. Dog!"   
“If you keep your fangs away” Hakyeon fires back.   
Walking past Taekwoon, Hakyeon goes to Wonshik.   
“Why are you here?” Wonshik asks ignoring Taekwoon.   
“I was on my way back from work and the path I take to the bar isn’t that far away from here and decided to make a detour” Hakyeon answers.   
“Okay, cool” Wonshik replies as he walks away with Hakyeon. 


	3. Chapter: III

Walking past Taekwoon, Hakyeon goes to Wonshik.  
“Why are you here?” Wonshik asks ignoring Taekwoon.  
“I was on my way back from work and the path I take to the bar isn’t that far away from here and decided to make a detour” Hakyeon answers.  
“Okay, cool” Wonshik replies as he walks away with Hakyeon.  
  
At the bar he sees Sanghyuk. Quickly avoiding eye contact he walks into the bar.  
“Hey” Jaehwan says careful.  
“Evening” Wonshik says back.  
“I heard what happened yesterday...”  
“Obviously” Wonshik replies short.  
“Do you...”  
“No” Wonshik interrupts him “Let’s just do what I came here for.. Serve drinks” he says walking to someone to take their order.  
  
After a while Taekwoon stands at the bar.  
“What do you want to order?” Wonshik asks professional.  
“Shik.. don’t be like this” Taekwoon says.  
“So you don’t want to order? Then don’t waste my time” he says walking away.  
Hearing a punch on the bar he looks up and sees Taekwoon walk away.  
“That was harsh” Hakyeon says smiling “Nice"  
“Yeah.. well"  
“It’s good though. Like I said, you should stay away from him.. Them, humpty and dumpty that are always hand in hand looking for a midnight snack” Hakyeon says looking at Taekwoon and Sanghyuk.  
“What’s up with Sanghyuk anyway?"  
“He’s not like Taekwoon born a vampire. He was made one. Taekwoon took him under his care.. But he’s a bit troublesome"  
“Yeah… I noticed the ‘troublesome’ part. Funny as Taekwoon said the exact same thing about you” Wonshik laughs.  
“Well, I don’t put my teeth in necks, but in real meat. Anyway shrugging of topic. Can I have a howling night?"  
“Sure.. no Hongbin today?” Wonshik asks grabbing the bottle.  
“Nope, he’s working"  
“What’s with you two? You’re also often together” Wonshik asks while pouring the drink.  
“I was training him and had to be together often so I could keep an eye out on him. We became good friends and also live together so"  
“Train for what?"  
“Ahh.. just.. sort of animal control” Hakyeon laughs lightly.  
Wonshik places down the drink and Hakyeon gives the money “Keep the change” he winks walking off.  
  
Just then Taekwoon comes up the bar again.  
“What do you want to order?” Wonshik asks.  
“Bloody mary special.. two” Taekwoon scoffs “Can we talk while you pour in a drink?”  
“Not interested, unless you want to talk about why you lied?”  
Placing down the glasses he looks serious at Taekwoon.  
“Never mind” Taekwoon says placing the money on the bar and walks away with the drinks.  
  
With evening passing by casual, Jaehwan and he clean up the place when they’re closed.  
“Shik, let’s sit down with a drink” Jaehwan smiles.  
Doing as he says he sits down.  
“Just.. ask me anything you want” Jaehwan says placing a bottle on the bar and two glasses.  
“Are you a vampire?”  
“No. I’m a warlock"  
“A warlock?”  
“Yes, magic, portals, elixirs, immortal. You know” Jaehwan says casual “For each question.. Drink"  
Laughing Wonshik grabs the glass and empties it. “Why? To prevent me from asking too much?”  
“Maybe.. Drink” Jaehwan says pouring another glass.  
“Ehh, that one didn’t count. Okay.. what did you do with that girl?” Wonshik asks emptying the glass.  
“Heal her with magic. As you saw the wound didn't disappear right away, that’s because my magic made it heal quicker. So instead of it having to heal for days, it only took hours. Without ending with a scar"  
“You’re answering very honest... I like that. Okay next question… how many vampires are there?”  
“I don’t know.. Didn’t count them” Jaehwan jokes.  
  
Knowing his tolerance he asks as many questions as he can. When he becomes drunk Jaehwan calls someone to help him get home.  
Hearing the door open he looks up. “Oh! Hakyeon” Wonshik says happy “Why are you here? We’re closed”  
“Wow.. you’re drunk” Hakyeon says pulling him from the stool “Let’s get you home”  
“Thanks Hakyeon” Jaehwan says.  
“Why did you had to make him drunk?” Hakyeon asks.  
“Just because..” Jaehwan smiles “Now take him home”  
  
Dragging Wonshik home Hakyeon has no trouble keeping Wonshik up.  
“Where are your keys?” Hakyeon asks walking up to the front door.  
“In my pocket” Wonshik answers leaning over Hakyeon’s shoulder.  
“Then.. grab it"  
“Hmmkay” Wonshik mumbles not moving.  
Letting out a sigh Hakyeon pushes him against the wall and searches his pockets.  
“Heh that tickles” Wonshik laughs grabbing his hands.  
“I can also leave you outside if you want...”  
“Nooo, never mind” Wonshik says grabbing his key “Here”  
“Thanks” Hakyeon says turning to the door.  
  
Grabbing Wonshik again he drags him inside and upstairs.  
“Man, you’re tiring when you’re drunk” Hakyeon sighs walking into the bedroom.  
“I wouldn’t know” Wonshik jokes.  
“Now lie down” Hakyeon says pushing him.  
Grabbing his arm Wonshik pulls him along “With me” Wonshik mumbles.  
“With me?” Hakyeon asks.  
“You said ‘lie down’ and I said ‘with me’.. Lie down with me"  
Becoming red Hakyeon tries to get out his grip.  
“Dang.. you couldn’t push off a vampire but.. You can hold onto .. well me” Hakyeon says with trouble.  
“Then just stay"  
“Wonshik?"  
“Hm?”  
“You shouldn’t do this” Hakyeon says trying to get out his grip again.  
“Why?”  
“Because… I.. I like you” Hakyeon answers looking at Wonshik.  
“Then why try to get away?” Wonshik asks giving a kiss.  
Startled Hakyeon looks with his eyes wide open at Wonshik.  
Closing his eyes Hakyeon gives in.  
Kissing him back he caresses through his hair.  
  
Opening his eyes Wonshik stretches his body and falls on the ground.  
“Ouch...” Wonshik lets out.  
“You okay?”  
Startled Wonshik looks up “Hakyeon? What.. what are you doing here?”  
“So.. you don’t remember huh” Hakyeon asks with a smirk “Then I guess we have to do it over” he says sitting on the edge of the bed leaning forward to kiss Wonshik.  
Looking with his eyes open at Hakyeon Wonshik is unable to move. Remembering from the night before he startles and falls back.  
“We had sex?” Wonshik asks shocked.  
“Oh.. so you _do_ remember?”  
‘Sorry! I am so sorry!“ Wonshik says going with his hand through his hair.  
“Why? I enjoyed it.. Did you?” Hakyeon asks.  
“I did! It’s just.. ”   
“Don’t pretend to be new to this. Jaehwan messaged me that he did a little digging in your past. That ‘ex girlfriend’ is an ex boyfriend” Hakyeon smiles.  
“Ahh… Yeah”  
“It’s okay, we all have our little secrets” Hakyeon says standing up “Coffee?”  
“Yes… please” Wonshik answers standing up as well.  
  
Both he and Hakyeon dress themselves and go downstairs.  
Making coffee they sit down the dining table.  
“How much did you even drink yesterday?” Hakyeon asks.  
“To be fair.. I don’t even know. I thought I could handle more and then the other moment you were there. We went home.. That’s where I blacked out again. I do remember we had sex..”  
“Hmm you sure you remember it all? I think we should do it again to refresh your memory” Hakyeon jokes.  
“You’re so funny…” Wonshik laughs “Who knows..”  
“You’re pretty reserved when it comes to this… why?” Hakyeon asks.  
“Just.. not the best experiences. I’ve had a lot of flings but couldn’t manage to keep it serious after my ex” Wonshik answers looking at his mug.  
  
Hearing the doorbell Wonshik looks up “Let me get that” he says standing up.  
Opening the door he sees Taekwoon.  
“What do you want?” Wonshik asks annoyed.  
“Let’s just talk. You can’t ignore me forever..” Taekwoon says.  
“Watch me” Wonshik says wanting to close the door but Taekwoon stops.  
“Shik.. please”  
“What don’t you understand about no?” Hakyeon asks joining them.  
“You! Why are you here… wait” Taekwoon says taking a step to Wonshik “you had sex?” he asks angry.  
“Oh so you do know about him liking guys? So… Wonshik is honest with you.. But you aren’t to him?” Hakyeon grins.  
“You must be enjoying this a lot! And I’m very sorry about lying. My parents forbid to tell you Shik, especially after I bit you and how you reacted..” Taekwoon says feeling bad.  
“I was a kid Taek! What did you expect? Me to simply get angry for a minute, hug and be cool?”  
“No.. but.. I don’t know” Taekwoon stutters.  
“We’ve been grown ups for a while now, you could’ve told me honestly!” Wonshik says with a raised voice.  
“You should go” Hakyeon says taking a step forward.  
“Or what? Dog!” Taekwoons ays angry.  
“Don’t call me a dog!”  
“Guys, stop! Taek you should go” Wonshik interferes.  
“Only if he goes too!” Taekwoons ays taking a step forward.  
“Back off!” Hakyeon says giving a push.  
  
Getting angry Taekwoon’s eyes turn yellow.  
Hakyeon pushes Wonshik back and Taekwoon tackles Hakyeon.  
“Just die already! You filthy dog!” Taekwoon says punching Hakyeon.  
Kicking Taekwoon off Hakyeon takes the upperhand “Last warning. You should leave!” he says punching back.  
Taekwoon wipes the blood away and punches Hakyeon again.  
“Guys! Stop!” Wonshik yells walking between them.  
“You should leave dog! You have no reason to be with him!” Taekwoon says angry.  
“As if you do?! You only want to own him and drink his blood” Hakyeon growls.  
“I do not! I want to protect him”  
“Well so do I! And I can do that better than you, blood sucker”  
“Why would you go to this extend to protect him? You never did that!” Taekwoon scoffs.  
“Because I imprinted on him!” Hakyeon answers with a raised voice.  
“You… what?” Taekwoon asks shocked.  
“Imprinted? What… what’s that?” Wonshik asks confused.  
“You’re all about honesty and telling the truth! Tell him.. Dog!”  
“Taek stop! Stop it with the dog! Hakyeon.. wha.. what ..” Wonshik stutters.  
“Wonshik… I.. I’m sorry” Hakyeon says with a pained expression.  
“Just.. tell me!”  
Opening his mouth no words come out.  
“He’s a wolf” Taekwoon scoffs.  
“Stop it with the…. Wait.. what? Wolf?” Wonshik shakes his head.  
“Werewolf.. To be precise” Hakyeon says looking down.  
  
Blinking a couple times Wonshik stares in disbelief.  
“Leave!” he finally brings out.  
“What?” Taekwoon asks.  
“Both of you! Leave! Now!” Wonshik says angry.  
“Shik...” Hakyeon says with tears in his eyes grabbing his hand.  
“No! Just leave!” Wonshik says walking away to the kitchen.  
When Hakyeon turns around Taekwoon grabs him “Don’t, just go” he says walking out of the house.  
Hakyeon sighs and he too leaves the house.  
  
With a sigh Wonshik sits down at the dining table and stares at Hakyeon’s cup.  
“A werewolf huh” he mumbles placing his hand on his head. “What else exists? Unicorns?” he laughs mockingly.  
He lifts his cup and takes a sip. When he realises something, he put the cup on the table and grabs his laptop.   
When he opens the laptop he immediately opens Google. _~what is imprinting?~ _  
Seeing a lot of search results he wants to click on a link, but gets interrupted by his phone.   
  
Annoyed he grabs his phone and pick up the call.  
“Jaehwan, what’s up?”  
“Don't search such bullshit on the internet”  
“How..”, Wonshik asks surprised.  
“It doesn’t matter how I know what you're doing now. Can I come by?” Jaehwan asks.  
“Sure…” he answers suspicious.  
“Great”, Jaehwan says before he ends the call.  
Just when Wonshik puts his phone on the table, the bell rings.  
With a raised eyebrow he stands up and walks to the door.  
  
Opening the door he quickly steps back seeing Jaehwan standing.   
“How..”  
“Magic” Jaehwan answers with a smile. “Can I come in?”   
“Sure…” Wonshik says. Jaehwan enters the house and walks towards the living room. “How did you know what I was doing?” Wonshik asks keeping distance between Jaehwan and him.  
“Hakyeon rushed over. He told me you found out he is a wolf, thanks to Taekwoon. He also told me you know that he imprinted on you. But how can a human know what imprinting is? So I assumed you were going to look it up. And I was right afterwards.”  
“But it happened like... 5 minutes ago” Wonshik says confused.  
“Werewolf are known because of their speed. Just like vampires” Jaehwan answers while sitting on the couch.  
“Right…” Wonshik mumbles.  
“I assume you have a lot of questions now.”  
“I do. But no drinking this time!”  
“Fine by me”, Jaehwan says shrugging.   
  
Wonshiks walks to the couch and sits down.   
“What is imprinting ?” Wonshik asks straight forwards.  
“Don't you want to know what werewolves are before I answer that question?” Jaehwan smiles.  
“Then what are werewolves?” Wonshik asks annoyed.  
“Shapeshifters. Both human and wolf. They are just like humans, eat like humans, live like humans. But are stronger, faster, hear and see better, have more of a temperament and feel a big protection on those they care about”  
“Do they have in control when they change?”   
“Most of the time yes. Sometimes anger makes them out of control, with full moon they're more edgy and also stronger”  
“Okay now I want to know what imprinting is!” Wonshik says determined.  
“Imprinting only happens after a wolf turned for his first time. Imprinting usually happens the first time when a werewolf sees someone there are cases it happens after knowing the person for a while already. From that point on he'll do anything to protect that person and make that person happy. Age and gender doesn't matter. It's against the rules to kill the person who's imprinted. It doesn't only hurt for the wolf himself, but also for the whole pack.”  
“Why?”  
“Because wolves are connected with each other's mind and feelings.”  
“So… physical wise.. what would happen to Hakyeon if someone killed me?”  
“He'd go through the same pain as you, and mentally wise he would break down.”  
“Ohh… I see” Wonshik lets out looking down. “Why did he imprinted on me?” Wonshik asks looking up.  
“Who knows” Jaehwan answers.  
“What do you mean with ‘who knows’ “  
“Imprinting is something that happens unconsciously. It's like love at first sight. But also can't be undone” Jaehwan explains.   
“Ah! This makes me crazy. I should have stayed in Seoul” Wonshik sighs.  
  
“You can't avoid this. There are wolves, vampires and warlocks too in Seoul” Jaehwan says serious.  
“Didn't notice that at all”  
“Because in Seoul are more strict rules. Creatures can't reveal themselves or they will be killed. Our presence must stay a secret”  
“But I know what you are” Wonshik says.  
“That's true. But you're the only human in this town. So we don't see the danger.”  
“‘The only human?’ But that girl who's bitten…”  
“She's a warlock.”  
“Is that allowed?” Wonshik asks shocked.  
“Yes. Vampires also may bite werewolves. Although they will never do that. They claim that werewolf blood tastes filthy.”  
“My head is about to explode” Wonshik mumbles shaking is head.  
“You’ll learn to live with it. Just like your granny did. When she found out what I was, she was shocked just like you. But learned how to live with us. ”   
“You knew my granny?”  
“Of course I do. I raised her when her parents died at the age of 8.”,  
“This is getting crazier… how old are you?!” Wonshik asks standing up.   
“198” Jaehwan answers as if it's normal.  
  
Wonshik steps back with a pale face.   
“I think you should go” Wonshik says pointing at the door.   
“You can stay home tonight. You have a lot to deal with” Jaehwan says standing up.   
“Yeah” Wonshik replies absent.  
“Take care of yourself” Jaehwan says walking to the door. Wonshik doesn't respond to it and stares in front of him.  
  
When the door closes he turns around, placing his hands in his hair he lets out a sigh.  
“Aahhh you got to be kidding me?” he lets out frustrated.  
Walking to the living room he drops himself on the couch looking at the ceiling.  
Staring at is for a while he stands up after an hour or so.  
Walking upstairs he grabs a bag and stuffs some clothes in it.  
Going to the bathroom he grabs the essentials.  
With the bag he goes back downstairs, grabs his keys and pulls on his shoes.  
Pulling the jacked from the clothes hanger he walks out the door and locks it.  
Throwing the bag in his car he sits down and drives off. 

An hour later he pulls over again and gets out of the car.  
Walking to the front door of a house he rings the bell.  
“Shikkie! It’s been a while” the guy opening the door says.  
“Hey Taemin. Sure has.”  
“Come in, come in. I thought you moved back to your childhood town.”  
“I did but… I .. just needed to get away for awhile.. Maybe I’ll move back” Wonshik says sitting down.  
“Why?”  
“Just.. issues.”  
“Why? Picked the wrong guy again?” Taemin jokes.  
“Heh no, just.. a weird situation I can’t really talk about.. Is it okay if I stay a couple days?” Wonshik asks.  
“Of course, of course. Me casa es su casa my friend” Taemin says walking to the kitchen “and my fridge is yours, as long as you also refill it. Want something to drink?”  
“Yeah a beer would be nice.”  
“Here” Taemin says handing over the beer.

“Thanks” Wonshik says with a soft smile.  
“I do have to work now. I assume you know your way around the house. You didn’t move out that long ago” Taemin laughs.  
“Yeah, thanks. You’re a great friend.” Wonshik says taking a sip.  
“Then I'm going. See you later” Taemin says walking away.   
  
When Wonshik hears the door is closed he sighs out loud. Drinking his beer, he grabs another one when he finished it.  
Walking inside the living room he looks outside.   
When he realizes there are creatures outside, a shiver runs over his back.   
“Stupid world” Wonshik mumbles taking another sip.   
After a couple of beers and other drinks, Wonshik’s drunk.   
Just when he wants to sit on the couch he gets disturbed by the doorbell.   
“Go away!” he yells through the room sitting down.  
“Wonshik. We need to talk” a familiar voice says.  
“But I don't want to talk with you”, Wonshik replies lying down closing his eyes  
“Wonshik.”  
With an annoyed sigh Wonshik opens his eyes. When he realises Jaehwan and Hakyeon are standing in the living room, he looks up with a shocked expression on his face.   
“How… how did you get inside?” Wonshik asked  
“Teleportation. But that doesn't matter…” Jaehwan explains but get interrupted by Wonshik.  
“Leave!” he yells.  
“Why?” Hakyeon asked with a pain in his voice.  
“Hmm… let me think. Why would I run away?… Oh yeah right, to get away from you!” Wonshik says with a raised voice standing up from the couch. For a second he lost his balance.   
“Are you drunk?” Hakyeon asks carefully seeing the amount of beer cans on the table.  
“What an idiotic question Hakyeon… you don’t ask a vampire if he likes blood. That’s the same with a drunk person” Jaehwan sighs placing a hand against his head.   
“Sorry” Hakyeon answers laughing it away.  
“Just go away!” Wonshik yells grabbing an empty beer can.   
“We just…” Before Hakyeon can finish his sentences, Wonshik throws the beer can to his head. Just in time Hakyeon can dodge it, causing the beer can falls on the ground.   
“I think it’s better if we leave” Jaehwan says looking at Wonshik.  
“We can’t leave him like that”   
“That’s true. But the longer we stay here, the angrier he gets. We’ll come tomorrow when he’s sober again.”  
“Okay” Hakyeon says disliking the idea that he needs to leave Wonshik.   
“Go” Wonshik says grabbing a beer can again with his hand.   
Just before he can throw it towards Jaehwan and Hakyeon, they disappear.   
“Stupid werewolf. Stupid warlock” Wonshik says angry looking at the place were they just stood a few seconds ago.

Opening his eyes he immediately grabs his head with his hand. “Ouch” he mumbles looking around. Seeing the empty beer cans he sighs. “I drank too much last night”   
“Oh yes you did” a familiar voice says. Looking at the person Wonshik sees Taemin standing next to the couch.  
“How bad was it?” Wonshik asks carefully.  
“I don’t know. I came pretty late home and you were already sleeping. But you drank all of my beer” Taemin says annoyed.   
“Sorry. I’ll buy you new ones” Wonshik says sitting up. 

“Yes, you should. Anyways, what do you want to eat?” Taemin asks walking to the kitchen.   
“An egg is fine” Wonshik answers. “Ugh, my shirt smells” he mumbles taking off his shirt.  
  
Standing up he grabs the beer cans of the table. When he wants to walk towards the kitchen, he stands still looking at the can on the floor.   
_~How did that one get here?~ _he thinks as he grabs the empty cans.   
Walking to the kitchen he throw the cans away in the bin.   
“Here you go” Taemin says hand over the eggs on a plate.   
“Thanks, you’re the best” he smiles taking the plate. Turning around he get stopped by Taemin before he can walk away.   
“How do you want to eat an egg without cutlery?” Taemin asks with the cutlery in his hands.  
“Oh yeah, right” Wonshik answers if he take the cutlery from Taemin. “Ehm..” Wonshik starts.  
“Yeah?”  
“Do you have an aspirin?” Wonshik says emberraced.   
“You really shouldn’t drink that amount of beer anymore” Taemin says turning around opening a closet.  
“Yeah yeah I know” Wonshik says. Handing over the aspirin Wonshik takes it with a glass of water.   
  
Walking to the living room with his plate in his hands, he sits on the couch. Just when he finished his breakfast, the doorbell rings.   
“I’m coming” he says annoyed.   
Opening the door, he immediately closes it when he sees Hakyeon and Jaehwan.   
“Wait!” Hakyeon says panicked knocking on the door.   
With a sigh Wonshik opens the door again. “What do you want?” he asks.   
“We want to talk with you” Jaehwan answers before Hakyeon gets the chance.   
“I don’t want to talk with you”   
“That’s the same thing you told us yesterday” Jaehwan says with a sigh.  
“Wait… yesterday?”   
“You don’t remember?” Hakyeon asks.  
“What do I need to remember?” Wonshik asks suspicious.   
“You were pretty wasted last night. You even threw an empty beer can to Hakyeon’s head” Jaehwan explains.  
“Did I hit him?” Wonshik asks.  
“No. He dodged it”  
“Such a shame” Wonshik says annoyed looking at Hakyeon. 

  
“What is going on here?” Taemin asks confused. “I heard a lot of noise”  
“Well, those guys won’t leave me alone” Wonshik says pointing at Hakyeon and Jaehwan.  
Just now Taemin notice them. “Jaehwan?” he asks confused.  
“Taemin! You’re still alive. It’s been 79 Years and you didn’t change at all” Jaehwan says smiling.   
“79 years?....” Wonshik asks confused looking at Taemin. “Don’t tell me you’re a creature as well…” Wonshik asks hopefully.   
“I’m a warlock. Just like Jaehwan”  
“Is no one human anymore?“ Wonshik asks with disgust. “And you! Why did you never tell me? We lived together for years!” he says to Taemin.  
“You never asked, so never thought about telling.”  
“I’m done! So done! You two leave!” Wonshik says annoyed.  
“What? No, I haven’t seen Jaehwan in ages. Come in old friend”  
“But.. okay, question. Why are you two .. shirtless?” Hakyeon asks walking inside the house.  
“Who knows? Maybe we had sex” Wonshik smirks.  
“We did not.. At least not last night” Taemin laughs.  
“Are you.. Ex boyfriends?” Jaehwan asks.  
“What? No haha, we’re more like.. Friends with benefits” Taemin answers casual.  
“I’d rather kill myself than date that, especially now” Wonshik scoffs.  
“If you don’t want to date a warlock… then what do you think of dating a wolf?” Hakyeon asks.

“I’ll pass” Wonshik answers short.   
With a pained expression Hakyeon looks away. 

  
“Wonshik, why did you leave? Just come back?” Jaehwan asks changing topic  
“Because I needed to clear my head and because I don’t want to live in a town full .. creatures”  
“In the end you’re also a creature Shik and here in Seoul are more of them than that cute town” Taemin says casual.  
“I don’t care, here there are at least still humans” Wonshik mumbles.   
“Wonshik?” Hakyeon calls him.  
“What?” Wonshik answers short.  
“Can I talk with you?”  
“Go ahead”  
“In private I mean”   
“Fine” Wonshik sighs walking away to the kitchen.   
  
Sitting down Hakyeon sits next to him.  
“So.. talk” Wonshik says short.  
“I didn’t intend to hurt you or lie to you.. I just didn’t know how to tell you.. I was afraid to lose you.”  
“You should’ve thought about that before everything. You could’ve come clear when I found out about Taek”   
“Are you really _that_ grudge holding?” Hakyeon asks.  
“No.. I’m not, but I need some time to think about it and to place it all. I wasn’t even away for a day and you guys already followed me.” 

“I’m sorry. That’s my fault. My instinct told me I shouldn’t leave you alone. It’s a wolf thing”  
“Then turn off your instinct” Wonshik says casual.  
“I can’t” Hakyeon sighs.  
“Why not?” Wonshik asks with an upraised eyebrow.   
“Jaehwan told you about imprinting didn’t he?”  
“Yes he did”   
“Then you should know the answer. It’s in my nature to protect and love the person who I imprinted on.” Hakyeon explains.  
“Is it really like love?”   
“Yeah, it is. It’s safe to say I love you. I won’t do this imprinting to another person ever again. It’s either you.. Or I stay alone forever”  
“Did you ever imprinted on someone?”  
“No, like I told you.. It only happens once in a lifetime. Never happened before, will never happen again” Hakyeon explains again.  
“Oh.. but what if I don’t feel the same to you? And I don’t want to be with you?” Wonshik asks serious.  
“Then I’d still love you and feel protective over you. I’ll never love someone else again and will probably end up alone.”  
“That sounds so suffocating right now” Wonshik sighs placing his head in his hands.  
“You shouldn’t be burdened or pressured because of it. It’s my thing and problem, just… treat me like everyone else. As you would normally do.”

“Glad you said it yourself. It’s indeed your problem and I don’t want anything to do with ... this” Wonshik says gesturing to him. “But how can I treat you as a normal person? You’re a werewolf"  
“But I don’t look like one right?” Hakyeon asks.  
“No, but Taekwoon also never looked like a vampire. Yet here we are.”  
  
“Forget it” Taemin says joining the kitchen “He’s the most stubborn person you’ll ever meet. I also told Jaehwan, just let him be for now. He either deals with it and goes back. Or runs away and moves back to Seoul”  
“Ehm.. I’m here you know”  
“I know, it’s good you hear it for once” Taemin says ruffling his hand through his hair.  
“I’m not a kid you know” Wonshik says tapping his hand away.  
“You sure act like one though”   
“Hakyeon, let’s go back. We can’t do more now so” Jaehwan says.  
Hakyeon sighs and stands up “Well.. see you later.. Or not.. I guess.”  
Not reacting or looking up Wonshik remains seated.  
  
When the front door opens and closes Taemin walks back into the kitchen.  
“You also want to avoid me or what?”  
“No.. I don’t know. You’ve been my roomy for years.. How did I not notice?” Wonshik asks annoyed.  
“How did you not notice from Taek? You grew up with him.”  
“I was young, a kid. Beside he removed my memory” Wonshik says annoyed.  
“And now you’re an adult that doesn’t believe in these things and you’re unknown in it. Not too weird you react like this. But give them some slack, we’re all taught we shouldn’t tell a human… ever!”  
“Why?” Wonshik asks.  
“If we tell someone and it gets out of hand. We can get killed for it. So if you decide to tell everyone, me, Taekwoon, Hakyeon and Jaehwan will all be in danger” Taemin explains.  
  
Letting out a sigh Wonshik leans his head back, tilting his chair back a bit and places his hands on his face.  
“So.. what are you going to do?”   
“I don’t know… kill myself?”   
“I’ll bring you back from the death if you do that and kill you with my own hands” Taemin says kicking the chair leg making him fall back.  
“Ouch! What was that good for?” Wonshik asks angry.  
“To kick some sense in your head. Now stop the exaggeration”  
  
Putting the chair back Wonshik walks to the living room.  
“Let me think about it for a short while okay?” Wonshik asks.  
“I’m giving you a day.”  
“What? Why?”  
“You either go back there, move back here or search a place somewhere else for your own. But you shouldn’t stay in this ‘in between’ too long.” Taemin answers.  
“Yes sir”  
“You should get dressed” Taemin says looking at Wonshik’s half naked body.  
“Should you say” Wonshik says walking away upstairs.   
  
After a few hours Taemin walks to the corridor.   
“I’m going to work. Please don’t get drunk again” Taemin says putting his jacket on.  
“Like there’s any alcoholic drinks left. I can’t get drunk by water” Wonshik mumbles.  
“Well, I’ll see you later. Think about what I said earlier this morning” Taemin says before he leaves the house. 


	4. Chapter: IV.

After a few hours Taemin walks to the corridor.  
“I’m going to work. Please don’t get drunk again” Taemin says putting his jacket on.  
“Like there’s any alcoholic drinks left. I can’t get drunk by water” Wonshik mumbles.  
“Well, I’ll see you later. Think about what I said earlier this morning” Taemin says before he leaves the house. 

Wonshik grabs Taemin’s laptop and opens it.  
_ ~Shik, don’t google shit! If you have questions, ask me or Jaehwan~ _ Taemin left open for him.  
Letting out a sigh he closes the laptop “Damn Taemin” he mumbles placing it on the table.  
Standing up he grabs his stuff, pulls on his shoes and walks out of the house.  
Short minutes later he walks into a supermarket and does some groceries.  
Walking back to the house he looks around trying to see who are human and not.  
_ ~I can’t even tell them apart..~ _ he thinks kicking against a small rock on the ground.  
Back at Taemin’s house he walks to the kitchen and places all the groceries away. Grabbing a bottle of water he sits at the dining table staring out the window.  
“Well.. what do I have to lose?” Wonshik asks himself standing up.  
Grabbing pen and paper he writes a note for Taemin.  
Walking to the living room he grabs his bag and goes out of the house. Locking the door he throws the key through the mailbox. Turning around, he goes to his car and drives off.  
  
An hour later he walks into a bar and casually goes to the other side of the bar.  
“Good to see you’re back” Jaehwan smiles.  
“Yeah..” Wonshik replies.  
“So not angry anymore?”  
“I am. But you were right, I can’t outwalk this. I thought it would do me good to go back to an old friend, but turned out that he too was a wizard..”  
“Warlock!” Jaehwan corrects him annoyed.  
“Warlock.. sorry. But yeah I thought ‘well what do I have to lose staying in that town?’ beside my life that is..” Wonshik laughs sarcastic.  
“You won’t lose your life. Hakyeon will protect you.”  
“Right.. Guard dog”  
“We don’t like being called dog though” Hakyeon says sitting down at the bar.  
“That was fast” Wonshik says looking up to him.  
“Could’ve been earlier, I already noticed you 5 miles away. But I was showering”  
“Good, try to take that dog smell off of you” Taekwoon says sitting down.  
“How lovely to see you” Hakyeon laughs turning to him “And why are you here?”  
“Last time I checked this is a public place. Beside Wonshik asked me to come” Taekwoon smiles.  
“What? Why?” Hakyeon asks looking at Wonshik.  
“I wanted to talk to him. But not by being completely alone with him. Is it okay if I talk with him in the back?” Wonshik asks Jaehwan.  
“Sure, go ahead”  
  
Taekwoon gets up and follows Wonshik to the back.  
“What did you want to talk about?” Taekwoon asks.  
“I’m willing to .. forgive the biting from when I was a kid.. and erasing my memory. I’m still angry over the lying. But well.. we’ve been friends for so long. I won’t let this get in the way of that.”  
“So you’re okay with me being a vampire?”  
“Thaatt.. Still needs adjustment time, but what I realized today is there’s no telling difference from humans, warlocks, vampires and werewolves. Maybe for you by scent, but for me as a human not. In the end humans aren’t saint either and do bad things. That you’re a vampire doesn’t mean you do bad things. I’ll try to treat you.. everyone like I would normally do.”  
“That’s nice of you. I’m glad” Taekwoon says giving a hug.  
“And stop the hate to each other around me. Fine you guys have a thing against each other. But you and Hakyeon are now both friends of me.” Wonshik says serious.  
“I’ll try okay?”  
Nodding Wonshik walks to the bar again.  
  
“I’ll try as well” Hakyeon smiles.  
“You heard?”  
“I have great hearing so yeah. I’m happy you consider me a friend.”  
“Consider you as a friend? I consider you as my dog” Wonshik says deadly serious.  
“Wait… what?” Hakyeon asks with sadness in his voice.  
“It’s just a joke” Wonshik laughs.

“Tsk” Hakyeon scoffs.  
“Well, I’m glad to have you back. One evening of you not being here and people right away asked where you were.” Jaehwan says tapping his shoulder.  
“Oh yeah.. You mentioned I’m the only human in this town.. Is that why they all were interested in who I was and where I came from?” Wonshik asks.  
“Correct, beside your grandma we aren’t really used to having humans staying here. Those who do come.. don’t leave” Jaehwan answers.  
“That’s cruel” Wonshik sighs.  
“We like to call it ‘nature doing its work’. They’re the food and we’re the hunters” Taekwoon says casual  
“Yeah.. that’s cruel. Now I wonder, what’s all in bloody mary special beside blood?” Wonshik asks.  
“Just alcohol, usually whiskey. Sometimes something else to variate” Jaehwan answers.  
“And what’s in Howling night?”  
“Alcohol and some herbs they enjoy drinking and also is good for them” Jaehwan answers.  
“Talking about that. Give me one” Hakyeon smiles.  
“Coming right up” Wonshik says grabbing the bottle and a glass.

  
As it’s not that busy in the bar, the clients are quickly all helped.  
Leaning against the wall Wonshik looks over the bar.  
When the door opens he looks up and sees Sanghyuk covered in blood and with red eyes.  
“Taek… I’m so sorry… I.. I couldn’t...” he says panicked.  
Taekwoon quickly gets up and goes with him outside.  
“Did he.. bite someone?” Wonshik asks.  
“Most likely, why else would a vampire be covered in blood?” Hakyeon answers not looking up.  
“Ohh.. Yeah”  
As the door opens again Taekwoon carries a girl inside.  
“Jaehwan.. Can you..?” Taekwoon asks.  
“Bring her to the back” Jaehwan says walking away.  
“Wait!” Wonshik says walking to Taekwoon. “I know her!”  
“What? How?” Taekwoon asks.  
“She was my colleague… and ex” Wonshik answers.  
“What? ... never mind, we first need to try and save her” Taekwoon says walking away.  
Letting out a sigh he looks at the door close.  
“I’m.. sorry” Sanghyuk says quietly.  
“You!” Wonshik says angry walking to him “First you set your fangs in me and then her! What is wrong with you? I don’t see others being like this.”  
“Shik! Calm down, you don’t want to pick a fight with him now.” Hakyeon says pulling him back.  
“I don’t care! Let him bite me and show what kind of horrible being he is.”  
“Wonshik” Taekwoon says calm placing his hand on his shoulder.  
  
Startled by Taekwoon suddenly standing behind him he feels bad for saying that.  
Taekwoon lets out a sigh “Well.. now I know how you honestly feel about it” he says with a forced smile.  
“No I didn’t mean it like that.. I was just angry” Wonshik sighs and goes with his hand through his hair.  
“It doesn’t matter” Taekwoon smiles “Sanghyuk, come with me”  
With that he watches Taekwoon walk away with Sanghyuk.  
  
“Don’t feel too bad about it. I’m sure he understands” Hakyeon says soft.  
“Yeah.. it just wasn’t nice of me” Wonshik sighs.  
“Shik” Jaehwan calls him.  
Turning around he sees Jaehwan gesture to come.  
Following him to the back Jaehwan turns serious “I’m sorry… she was too wounded and humans don’t do that well with magic..”

  
“No...” Wonshik lets out with a cracked voice “You have to be kidding me...”  
“I’m sorry” Jaehwan says placing his hand on his shoulder.  
Letting his body drop on his knees he shakes his head.  
“Wonshik..” Hakyeon calls him walking in.  
“Why don’t you take him home? It’s quiet anyway, I can manage it my own” Jaehwan says.  
Feeling two hands on his arms Wonshik is being lifted up. “Let’s go home” Hakyeon says.  
“No..”  
“It’s best if you don’t stay here, I'll bring you home”  
Not managing to say anything else he lets himself being dragged along by Hakyeon.  
  
Halfway walking home Wonshik stops.  
“What’s wrong?” Hakyeon asks.  
“I can’t just let her behind like that .. there… I.. I have to go back” Wonshik says turning around.  
“There’s nothing you can do!” Hakyeon says grabbing his arm.  
“What are they going to do with her?” Wonshik asks emotional.  
“They’ll call the sheriff who’s specialized in this. They’ll make sure she’s going back to Seoul for funeral with her family there.” Hakyeon answers.  
“That’s the thing! She doesn’t have a family” Wonshik says angry “I am her family, we.. god never mind” he says walking away.  
“What Wonshik? You’re what?” Hakyeon asks walking beside him steering him into another road.  
“We were married, as she and I didn’t have a family. But we both worked a lot and well.. Can’t complain about our savings. We thought it would be ashame if one of us died to let government take a hold of our savings and belongings” Wonshik explains.  
“And what if one of you fell in love and wanted to get married?”  
“Then we’d quickly settle a divorce, we covered ourselves in a way no one would get fifty fifty if we’d divorce.”  
“That’s… pretty smart” Hakyeon says surprised.  
“She must’ve wanted to come by as a surprise.” Wonshik says looking down. “Say.. what will happen now? Since well legally I’m married to her..”  
“You’ll have to arrange a funeral and talk with a lawyer about what you inherit.” Hakyeon answer. “Well.. we’re here” he says gesturing to his house.  
“You live here?” Wonshik asks looking around as they walk up to his house they walk in.  
  
“Can.. I ask you some questions?” Hakyeon asks pulling off his shoes.  
“Yeah sure” Wonshik says walking behind Hakyeon to the kitchen.  
Hakyeon places down two beers and they sit down.  
“When did you date her? And when did you got married to her?” Hakyeon asks.  
“I dated her when I just moved to Seoul, so around 18. We got married when I was 25, two years ago.” Wonshik answers.  
“I also heard you had an abusing ex boyfriend.. So you’re...”  
“Gay yeah. That’s also the reason we broke up, I wasn’t showing interest in her. She didn’t mind and already had a suspicion, we stayed friends after” Wonshik answers.  
“You said you were colleagues. She was also a bartender?”  
“She was, well owner.. Oh my god.. She owns a bar” Wonshik realizes.  
“Now you do..” Hakyeon says with a nervous laugh.  
“Oh man..” Wonshik sighs sliding his hands through his hair.  
“What are you going to do with the bar?” Hakyeon asks.  
“I don’t know.. Sell it? I can’t manage a bar”  
“You’re managing one fine now” Hakyeon jokes.  
“That’s only serving drinks, not doing the administration.”  
“True.. true.. I’m sorry”  
“It’s fine.. Let’s .. let’s stop about it for now okay? I’ll deal with this tomorrow again” Wonshik says taking a sip from his beer.  
  
“Wonshik..” Hakyeon says soft  
“Hm? Yeah”  
“What do you feel for me?”  
“Wow.. that’s sudden” Wonshik laughs. “Uhm.. I don’t know. Why?”  
Standing up Hakyeon walks over to Wonshik. Pushing his chair back he leans in for a kiss.  
Startled Wonshik looks up at Hakyeon.  
  
“God.. now really?” Hongbin asks walking into the kitchen.  
Stepping back Hakyeon looks startled at him “I didn’t expect you home..”  
“There wasn’t much to do so I could go home early” Hongbin answers grabbing a beer. “I’m sorry about that girl..” he says to Wonshik.  
“Yeah.. well” he replies looking down.  
“You should stay away from Sanghyuk and Taekwoon from now on.. Sanghyuk already almost bit you, one almost died and one did die in that short time you’re here. On the longer term there will be more deaths.. It’s not good staying close to them” Hongbin says stern.  
“He’s right.. It’s too dangerous.”  
“I know.. But he’s been my friend all my life, I can’t just turn my back on him”  
“So you’d rather risk your life?” Hongbin asks raising his eyebrow.  
“No.. I just.. It went fine before. Why wouldn’t it now?” Wonshik asks looking down.  
“I don’t know.. But I recall something of him biting you as a kid. Now as a mature he’s more dangerous. I dare to say if he smells your blood he’ll bite right away” Hongbin scoffs.  
“I agree with Hongbin, if you don’t believe us, test it” Hakyeon says taking a sip.  
Letting out a sigh Wonshik looks away.  
  
With Hongbin’s phone going off he stands up “Work” he says walking away.  
“Maybe you should try and get some sleep. You can stay here, or do you want me to walk you home?” Hakyeon asks.  
“Here’s fine. I’m not that difficult with sleeping”  
“Drink up so we can go upstairs” Hakyeon says standing up throwing away his can.  
Emptying his can Wonshik also throws it away.  
Following Hakyeon they go upstairs.  
“Here, I have a toothbrush for you” Hakyeon says grabbing one from a cabinet.  
Brushing their teeth they walk into Hakyeon’s bedroom.  
“It’s really nice here” Wonshik says looking around.  
“Thanks, I try to keep it natural and simple. Here a shirt” Hakyeon says holding one out.  
“For what?” Wonshik asks taking off his shirt “I sleep without, a jogging pants would be nice though”  
  
Seeing his bare chest Hakyeon blushes and quickly looks away.  
“Here” he manages to get out holding a jogging pants behind him keeping his head in the closet.  
“You already saw me naked, why shy now?” Wonshik asks laughing taking the pants.  
“It’s just… different now”  
“Different how? Naked is naked” Wonshik says casual.  
“Can I ask something?”  
“Again?” Wonshik laughs.  
“Yeah… what do you feel for me?” Hakyeon asks turning around.  
“Heh, you already asked that downstairs”  
“And you didn’t answer..”  
“Touché.. I guess.. I kinda like you.. I think” Wonshik says careful.  
“You guess? Think?”  
“It’s been a while since I dated or anything or even opened up myself to the idea of dating” Wonshik answers “But.. having fun and maybe slowly work to it never hurts” he says taking a step to Hakyeon.  
  
Bumping with his back against the closet Hakyeon looks with big eyes up to Wonshik.  
Placing his hand on Hakyeon’s waist Wonshik slides his hand carefully under Hakyeon’s shirt lifting it up.  
Biting his lip Hakyeon tries to hold back.  
“What? Hm? Why hold back?” Wonshik whispers close to Hakyeon’s ear.  
“This… it unfair” Hakyeon says letting out a soft moan.  
“Why? Because I’m not drunk now and know what I’m doing?” Wonshik asks taking off Hakyeon’s shirt  
“Hmhm, exactly” Hakyeon replies nodding his head placing his hands on Wonshik’s arms.  
Pressing his lips against Hakyeon’s, he now gives in.  
Lifting him up he brings Hakyeon to the bed.  
Leaning over him Wonshik takes off Hakyeon’s pants.  
  
When Hakyeon bites his lip again Wonshik can’t help but chuckle.  
“What?” Hakyeon asks blushing.  
“You’re still inexperienced aren’t you?” Wonshik asks smiling.  
Nodding Hakyeon looks away.  
Letting out another chuckle Wonshik tilts his head back and gives a kiss.  
“I want you” Hakyeon lets out between kisses.  
Not saying another word they kiss each other passionately 

  
Sliding his hand over Hakyeon’s body, he becomes restless.  
Wonshik looks up to the night stand and opens a drawer.  
“Other drawer” Hakyeon says shyly.  
Smiling Wonshik opens the next drawer and grabs a bottle of lube.  
Pushing out some lube he leans over Hakyeon giving him a kiss as he carefully slides in one finger.  
When playing a bit Hakyeon becomes restless and lets a moan escape from his lips.  
Sliding in his second finger Hakyeon wraps his arms around Wonshik and presses his lips against his.  
“I want you” Hakyeon whispers after parting lips.  
  
Smiling Wonshik removes his fingers and pushes his dick in making Hakyeon convulse and tilt his head back.  
With a loud moan Hakyeon holds even tighter onto Wonshik’s arms.  
“You said you wanted me… so” Wonshik teases as he gives a soft kiss in his neck.  
“You’re.. mean” Hakyeon mumbles as Wonshik trusts his hips.  
“Wons...shik ahh” he moans husky.  
“You’re so gorgeous” Wonshik replies giving a kiss.  
Breathing heavy and moaning between kissing Hakyeon has trouble holding back.  
Wonshik notices this and grabs his dick jerking him off.  
“Wonshik! I .. I can’t … hold back” he lets out with trouble.  
Wonshik too who has some trouble thrust his hips faster “O’god Hakyeon” he moans going faster.  
Hakyeon firmly holds onto Wonshik moaning and unable to remain a straight posture.  
“Wonshik-ah… No.. I… Ahh~” he lets out as he can’t hold in anymore and comes.  
With that Wonshik comes as well.  
  
Breathing heavy he remains motionless until Hakyeon wraps his arms around him and pulls him on top of him.  
“Careful” Wonshik says leaning up again.  
“What for?”  
“Hurting you”  
“Shik… I’m a wolf remember.. Your weight won’t hurt me”  
“Right..” Wonshik chuckles awkwardly “I forgot”  
Lying down next to him he wraps his arms around Hakyeon.  
Remaining like this for a while he notices a quiet and steady breathing from Hakyeon.  
When he looks over he notices he’s already sleeping.  
Smiling he closes his eyes again and falls asleep as well. ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** The next morning Wonshik wakes up first and carefully gets out of bed.  
Walking downstairs he doesn’t see Hongbin.  
Going to the kitchen he grabs a glass of water.  
Thinking about all that happened and his ex that was killed he feels numb and empty.  
“You okay?”  
Hearing that he looks up and sees Hongbin walk by and grab a glass of water.  
“Oh hey.. Yeah just a lot happening and my life being a total mess right now. And apparently the only real friend that was still a human just died and now I became owner of a club and … man I don’t know”  
“Yeah, sounds pretty messy.. Try to think about it slowly, give yourself the time allowing to mourn and give everything a place”  
“That was exactly what I was planning on doing”  
“Morning” Hakyeon says joining them in the kitchen.  
“Hey you” Wonshik smiles.  
  
As Hakyeon walks to him he gives Wonshik a kiss.  
“I didn’t knew you were dating...” Hongbin mentions as he takes a sip from his water.  
“We’re not” Wonshik answers “Just having some… fun” he says careful.  
“Exactly” Hakyeon says agreeing while making coffee.  
“Okay, if you say so” Hongbin replies walking out the kitchen.  
  
“I have to get going. But I guess I’ll see you tonight?” Wonshik asks standing up.  
“You’re going to work tonight? How about the situation..”  
“Life doesn’t stop once someone dies.. I have to keep on working. But that’s why I’m going home now, so I can manage some of that before going to work”  
“You’re right.. If you need some help. Feel free to ask”  
“I will. Well see you tonight“  
“Bye”  
  
Leaving the house he goes back home.  
At home when he opens his door he sees a ton of letters on the ground he picks them up and goes through them.  
“All about the passing of her..” he mumbles.  
Letting out a sigh he places the letter on a little table in the hallway.  
  
Going upstairs he first takes a shower before dealing with everything.  
Back downstairs he grabs all the mail and sits down on the couch.  
Opening the letters one by one he reads them carefully.  
“Just one day and already this much work...” he sighs leaning his head back.  
Standing up, he goes to the kitchen and grabs a beer.  
When the doorbell chimes he walks to the door and opens it.  
  
“Hey.. are you alright?” Taekwoon asks.  
Not knowing how to react he simply stares at him.  
“I’m sorry for what happened and Sanghyuk did.. I shouldn’t have..”  
“Leave” Wonshik interrupts him.  
“What?”  
“Leave.. I don’t want you here now”  
“Shik.. please..”  
“No.. I have a lot of work to do now with her death so… just leave”  
“Why… why would you have to do that? That’s her family's job..”  
“Exactly Taek… and I am her family. Legally I’m married to her..” Wonshik answers with a sigh.  
“Married to her? Why?”  
“For legal.. Financial reasons. Not out of love or anything.. But in case of something like this when one of us would die our belongings wouldn’t be wasted to the government”  
“Right..” Taekwoon replies suspicious “Can’t I help with something? I really feel bad about it and ...”  
_ ~I dare to say if he smells your blood he’ll bite right away, if you don’t believe us, test it~ _ Wonshik recalls what Hakyeon and Hongbin said in his mind.  
“Sure..” he says.  
“Hm?”  
“You can stay and help..” Wonshik says with a forced smile stepping aside letting him in.  
“Thanks.. Just tell me where I can help you with”  
  
Walking to the living room he hands the letters to Taekwoon and grabs his laptop and work together through the procedure.  
After a while Wonshik’s stomach rumbles.  
“Have you even eaten anything since yesterday?” Taekwoon asks.  
“No..”  
“Then go.. eat something!”  


Standing up, he goes to the kitchen and grabs some ingredients to make a meal for himself.  
Taekwoon follows him and sits down at the table.  
Grabbing a knife he starts cutting casually.  
Looking back at one point he sees Taekwoon on his phone. Taking a breath he cuts himself in his finger.  
“Ouch!”  
“Shik?! You okay?” Taekwoon asks standing up.  
“Ah yeah, just a small cut” Wonshik smiles turning around.  
“Do you have bandaids?”  
“I don’t.. know..” he replies looking around.  
Noticing Taekwoon turned around he tilts his head “Something wrong?” he asks placing his hand on his shoulder.  
“Don’t..” he replies with trouble.  
Removing his hand he turns around again looking through the drawers for band aids.  
  
“Did you… cut yourself.. on purpose?” Taekwoon asks placing both his hands on Wonshik’s shoulders.  
“What?” he asks looking up “No.. It was an accident. You know how clumsy I am” he laughs awkward.  
“You’re.. an idiot” Taekwoon says breathing heavy.  
Feeling the warm breath of Taekwoon in his neck he stiffens.  
Slowly Taekwoon places one hand on Wonshik’s chin and tilts head.  
“Taek…!” he calls him, but before he can finish Taekwoon’s fangs pierce Wonshik’s skin.  
With that a flinch of pain goes through his body and he tries to get himself out of Taekwoon’s grip.  
“Taek! Let go!” he says panicked. But Taekwoon doesn’t budge in the slightest.  
  
When Taekwoon leans back again and catches some breath he keeps holding Wonshik tight making him unable to go anywhere.  
“More… I want more”  
“Taekwoon stop!”  
“Your blood.. it’s too good” he says softly next to his ear making a shiver go through Wonshik’s body.  
“I think that’s enough” someone says removing Taekwoon from Wonshik.  
  
Looking around he sees Hakyeon and Hongbin.  
“Of course, the guard dogs” Taekwoon says annoyed.  
“At least we’re friends that protect him.. I mean look at yourself! Can you truly call yourself a friend if all you want from him is his blood?” Hakyeon asks.  
“Look at him” Hongbin says annoyed “You did that”  
Looking around to Wonshik, he sees his hand covering his neck which is covered in blood and a pained and frightened expression.  
With his eyes going back to normal his expression worries “I’m sorry Shik.. I never intended to bite you..”  
“Yet this is already your second time”  
Getting annoyed again Taekwoon turns around “don’t pretend like you’re better, dogs” he scoffs walking past them to the front door.  
Before leaving he looks back to Wonshik one more time before closing the door.


	5. Chapter: V

Looking around he sees Hakyeon and Hongbin.  
“Of course, the guard dogs” Taekwoon says annoyed.  
“At least we’re friends that protect him.. I mean look at yourself! Can you truly call yourself a friend if all you want from him is his blood?” Hakyeon asks.  
“Look at him” Hongbin says annoyed “You did that”  
Looking up to Wonshik, he sees his hand covering his neck which is covered in blood and a pained and frightened expression.  
With his eyes going back to normal his expression worries “I’m sorry Shik.. I never intended to bite you..”  
“Yet this is already your second time”  
Getting annoyed again Taekwoon turns around “don’t pretend like you’re better, dogs” he scoffs walking past them to the front door.  
Before leaving he looks back to Wonshik one more time before closing the door.  
  
“You okay?” Hakyeon asks.  
“Yeah, I’m fine”  
“Told you, once he smells your blood he can’t help but bite” Hongbin scoffs.  
“I expected more from him though.. We used to be around each other plenty of times where I bled”  
“As a kid the blood lust is way different than adolescence or adult”  
“Let’s first get this taken care of, where do you have band aids?” Hakyeon asks walking to Wonshik.  
“No clue..”   
“Good god..” Hongbin sighs “Sit down"  
Together with Hakyeon they look through the kitchen but can’t find any.  
  
Going through other closets Hongbin finds some in the bathroom.  
“Here, got some. Now let me take a look” he says placing down the case on the table in the kitchen.  
Tilting his head Wonshik lets Hongbin take a look and aid it.  
“It’s a pretty nasty wound, maybe we should let Jaehwan take a look or it’ll scar”  
“Thanks, but it’s fine”  
“You sure? It won’t be pretty..” Hakyeon says concerned.  
“Why? Don’t like to see scars on me?” Wonshik asks jokingly.  
“I don’t like seeing his fangs as scars on you” Hakyeon replies frowning.  
“Okay, okay. I’ll let Jaehwan take a look at it” he says standing up.  
  
Going to the front door he pulls on his shoes and they leave the house.  
Walking to the bar they encounter Taekwoon and Sanghyuk. Ignoring them they walk by.  
“You okay?” Hakyeon asks worried.  
“Why wouldn’t I?”  
“I.. don’t know”  
Arriving at the bar Wonshik turns the handle but it’s locked. Knocking on the door, it doesn’t take long before Jaehwan opens the door.  
“What happened to you?” he asks seeing the blood.  
“Taekwoon happened” Hongbin says annoyed “He couldn’t resist putting his fangs in his neck”  
Letting out a sigh Jaehwan walks to the back “Follow me”  
  
Wonshik looks at Hakyeon and Hongbin, who are gesturing him to go.  
Following Jaehwan he goes to the back as well.  
“Here” Jaehwan says waving from another door.  
Going in he sees all kinds of herbs and potions.  
“Whoa”  
“Impressive huh? Well sit down” he says gesturing to a chair.  
“No magic?” Wonshik asks jokingly.  
“These potions are magic as well. Beside, magic and humans don’t go that well together remember. It’s better to use an herb. I can’t promise it won’t scar, but it will decrease the possibility and it will heal faster for sure” Jaehwan explains while mixing some herbs into a bowl.  
  
Scooping out the paste he applies it onto the wound.  
“Ah! That stings”   
“Never said it would be pleasant”  
Feeling it burn more and more he can’t help but groan.  
“You okay?”  
“Never… better” he manages to say clenching his teeth.  
“It should fade away quickly, so hold on a little longer” Jaehwan says as he cleans up the herbs.  
  
After a minute or two the pain becomes less.  
“You good again?” Jaehwan asks as Wonshik stands up.  
“Yeah, I am. Thanks”   
“Good, if you want you can take tonight off”  
“No, I’m fine. I want to work. I’m first going to eat something and I’ll see you tonight”  
“Okay, take your time” Jaehwan says as he places his hand on Wonshik’s shoulder.  
“Thank you” Wonshik replies walking out the kitchen.  
“I heard something about food. I know a good place we can go to” Hakyeon smiles.  
“Sure, let me first get changed” Wonshik replies looking down to his blooded shirt.  
“Heh yeah”   
  
Going back home Wonshik quickly changes shirt and they set off together into the town.  
Walking up a restaurant Wonshik looks around.  
“What’s wrong?” Hongbin asks.  
“Nothing” Wonshik smiles “Let me guess, a werewolves restaurant?”  
“Yeap, here no vampire will sets foot in” Hakyeon replies satisfied.  
  
Inside they take a seat and a waiter takes their orders.  
Still feeling grim about everything Wonshik isn’t saying much.  
“You okay?” Hakyeon asks during eating.  
“Hm? Oh yeah sorry, I’m fine. Just thinking a lot”  
“No need to apologize, you lost a dear friend. No wonder you’re upset”  
“That, and the fact his ‘best’ friend set his fangs in his neck” Hongbin scoffs “You should really reconsider your friends”  
“Yeah...” Wonshik replies absent.  
  
Quietly continuing their dinner they finish soon and head outside again.  
“I should go back home and manage a bit more for the funeral” Wonshik sighs.  
“Want me to help?” Hakyeon offers.  
“No, I’ll be fine. I just want to be alone for now”  
“Okay, well take care and call me if you need anything”  
“Will do” Wonshik smiles and takes off.  
  
Walking back home he notices the sun is slowly setting and a warm red orange glow is shining over the forest and buildings.  
Enjoying the scenery he feels at ease for the first time in a while.  
Standing still for a moment he closes his eyes and breathes in the air.  
Opening his eyes again he continues his walk home.  
  
Back home he throws off his shoes and drops himself onto the couch with a sigh.  
Lying down he places his hand palm on his forehead staring at the ceiling.  
Shaking his head he sits up again “I should get some things done” he sighs grabbing his laptop.  
  
Doing some business and planning the funeral he finishes up in the evening.  
“Shit, it’s already 9:30pm..” he scolds standing up.  
Stretching his body he goes upstairs, gets dressed in his work clothes and right away leaves the house.  
  
Walking into the bar Hakyeon looks up at him first “And, were you able to do some things?”  
“Yeah, most things are taken care of regarding the funeral. All I need to do now is the financial and taking care of the club”  
“What funeral are you doing?” Jaehwan asks.  
“Well it’s not like anyone would show up, so I decided to send a card to the club she owned and the employees. And just keep a closed quick cremation here”  
“That’s probably the smartest thing you could do. If anyone else would come here to attend it, more could be hurt”  
“Exactly. I’ll go by the club myself when this is over and talk with them as I know the employees as well”  
  
“Hey” Taekwoon says joining them “Are you okay?” he asks careful.  
“Yeah, fine for someone that was bitten I guess.. What do you want to order?” Wonshik asks slightly annoyed.  
“Ah.. the same as usual please”  
Not reacting to it Wonshik grabs the bottle and two glasses. Shaking and pouring it he places them down “That’ll be 8 dollar please”  
Taekwoon places down a 10 dollar bill and takes the glasses “Keep the change” he says walking away.  
  
Feeling a bit dizzy he leans back against the counter and places his hand on his forehead.  
“You okay?” Jaehwan asks worried.  
“Yeah.. just a bit dizzy. I’ll be fine”  
“Why didn’t you just stay home? You have a lot on your mind, probably lost too much blood and I can bet you didn’t properly eat today”  
“Maybe..” Wonshik pouts.  
“Want me to bring you home?” Hongbin asks.  
“No, I’ll be fine… I’ll see you tomorrow” he replies taking off his apron.  
“See you tomorrow”  
  
Leaving the bar he heads home quietly.  
Taking it easy he feels his body become heavier with each passing minute.  
Losing balance he diverts to the left and places his hand on a building to remain standing.  
“Maybe I should’ve let Hongbin go with me..” he sighs shaking his head.  
Removing his hand he continues walking again and from one to the other second he blacks out.  
  
Opening his eyes again he sees a dark gray ceiling and feels nice, warm and comfortable. Looking to his side he recognises the room.  
Sitting up he sees no one and carefully gets out of bed.  
“Ehh.. I’m in different clothes..” he says noticing jogging pants and a simple t-shirt.  
Shaking his head he leaves the room and goes downstairs.  
“Wait.. what’s this smell?” he mumbles sniffing into the air “meat?” he mumbles “ramen?”  
Coming downstairs he walks to the kitchen.  
“Morning, sit down I made you something to eat”  
“I didn’t knew you cooked Taek...” Wonshik says surprised.  
“Well it’s my first time so I don’t know if it’s good… but I tried” Taekwoon smiles.  
“What are you trying to do? And why am I in different clothes?”  
“When you left the bar I got worried and followed you.. Which was a good thing I did. I brought you here and thought the jeans and long sleeved shirt were uncomfortable so I changed you..” Taekwoon explains. “Oh, right ..here” he says scooping the food onto a plate.  
“I didn’t even know you have pans and plates..” Wonshik says tilting his head.  
“We didn’t… I bought it this morning along with groceries… I followed a recipe from internet” he replies placing the plate down.  
“At this point I don’t even care what it tastes like.. I’m starving” Wonshik says sitting down.  
  
Grabbing the chopsticks and spoon he starts eating.  
Taekwoon sits down across from him and watches him eat.  
“How does it taste?” he asks.  
Sticking up his thumb Wonshik notifies it tastes good.  
Seeing a soft smile on Taekwoon’s face and munching down the food, he forgets for a moment about what happened between them.  
Once he’s done eating he leans back and lets out a satisfied sigh “Thanks. That did me well”  
“I’m glad it was to your likings.. So how are things?”  
“Busy, chaotic but fine”  
“And how… how is your wound?” Taekwoon asks careful.  
  
Coming to realisation about his wound he places his hand in his neck “I don’t know.. I haven’t looked at it.. But it doesn’t hurt anymore”  
“That’s good… can I take a look?”  
“Ah.. hmm yeah… sure”  
Removing the band aid Taekwoon kneels down to take a look at it.  
“It already healed far.. I think it’ll be gone tomorrow”  
“Okay. Well good… thanks”  
“No need to thank me for looking.. It’s my fault you got it in the first place” Taekwoon sighs sitting down.  
  
Feeling troubled Wonshik sits straight again “How come you weren’t able to hold in now, but you were when we were younger?”  
“Ahh.. as a kid the hunger is different and the first many years you basically only feed from your parents. When I bit you it wasn’t out of hunger but curiosity. Later as a teenager the hunger starts to develop more often and as a mature it’s even worse”  
“But even as teenager you never bit me even though we were basically always together and I got wounded a lot”  
“Because you got wounded a lot I always had some blood with me. That when you did bleed and I got tempted, I could ease it down with that.. You weren’t paying attention to me whenever you got hurt so you didn’t notice me taking a sip or two”  
“Right..”  
“And when it became more challenging controlling my hunger. You already left to Seoul”  
“It was actually my granny that send me.. She thought it was good to get experience in a big city”  
“Yeah, because she knew how close we were and didn’t want to risk it.. My parents even helped pay to get you there” Taekwoon sighs “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to tell you everything honestly before”  
“Whatever.. It’s in the past” Wonshik says with a forced smile “I should go though. I still have enough to do”  
“You sure? Need any help?”  
“I think I’ll do just fine on my own..” Wonshik answers standing up.  
“Right… yeah.. sorry”  
“Well I’m first going to get dressed” he says walking out the kitchen.  
  
Upstairs in the bedroom he takes off his shirt and pants and grabs his own clothes.  
When Taekwoon walks in he notices him awkwardly looking away.  
Ignoring it he continues dressing with his back to Taekwoon.  
“Oh..”   
“What is it?” Wonshik asks looking up.  
  
Taekwoon walks to Wonshik and grabs his sleeve “Your shirt got ripped..”  
“Oh must be from falling. It’s fine I’ll just throw it away at home”  
“You can take my shirt with you”  
“It’s fine, really”  
“Okay, if you say so” Taekwoon says letting go of his sleeve.  
  
Standing so close behind him Wonshik becomes restless as he notices the same behaviour as when Taekwoon bit him.  
Closing in a little more Taekwoon lets out a sigh “You should go..” he says leaning his forehead on Wonshik’s shoulder.  
“Yeah.. I should” he replies taking a step away “I’ll see you later”  
“Wait, your phone” Taekwoon says quickly before Wonshik walks out the room.  
Going to the nightstand he picks it up and gives it to Wonshik.  
“Thanks.. Well bye” he says walking away.  
  
Going downstairs he pulls on his shoes.  
Taekwoon who joins him downstairs keeps a distance.  
“You okay?”  
“Yeah, just.. Never mind” Taekwoon sighs.  
“You can tell me”   
Taking a step to Wonshik Taekwoon slides his hand over his shoulder and touches his fingers just under his wound “Your blood… it was really good”  
Stiffening in fear Wonshik can only wait and see what he’s going to do.  
“I don’t know what it is.. Usually I have myself really well in control. But with you I’m not” Taekwoon sighs wrapping his arms around Wonshik.  
“I really care about you, a lot. And I want you to never be hurt.. Yet here I am the one hurting you the most”   
  
Hearing the sadness in his voice Wonshik leans his head back a bit looking at his face.  
“You okay?”  
“Why would you ask that..” Taekwoon asks confused.  
“I care about you as well.. And I’m noticing you’re hurt.. Try and talk with me”  
“You’re unbelievable sometimes.. I hurt you multiple times but still you forgive me and worry about me.. You’re weird”  
“As if you’re normal” Wonshik laughs.  
Smiling Taekwoon pushes Wonshik against the wall and presses his lips against Wonshik’s.  
  
Startled he looks with big eyes to Taekwoon.  
_~What… Taek? Why?~_ he thinks confused.  
As if being in a hypnosis he’s unable to push him away.  
Feeling himself becoming relaxed he wraps his arms around Taekwoon and kisses him back.  
Hearing his phone ring they part lips and he grabs his phone.  
“It’s Hakyeon..” he mumbles. Taekwoon takes the phone from his hand and places it on a table.  
“Hey, I have to get th..”  
Before he can finish his sentence Taekwoon presses his lips against Wonshik’s again.  
“No you don’t” he whispers between kissing.  
“Taekwoon-ah..” he moans “we shouldn’t..”  
“Why not? Surely not because of Hakyeon” Taekwoon scoffs.  
  
Before Wonshik can answer Taekwoon drags him into the living room and pushes him onto the couch.  
Lifting his shirt up he holds his arms above his head and gives kisses over his upper body.  
Convulsing Wonshik had trouble keeping a straight posture.  
“Your mouth was saying no, but your body is saying yes” Taekwoon smiles placing one hand on Wonshik’s pants hinting to him having a boner.  
Blushing he looks away.  
  
“Wonshik?!” someone yells running through the front door.  
As they look up they see Hakyeon walk in.  
“Here you are. Thank god”  
“Get off of him!” Hongbin says angry.  
“Now why would I?”  
“You have no right to touch him” Hakyeon says stepping forward.  
“I have just as much as you have” Taekwoon smiles.  
  
As both Hakyeon and Hongbin growl and take a step forward Taekwoon shows his fangs as his eyes glow yellow “Don’t take another step” he says looking at Wonshik.  
“Taek stop! He didn’t do anything so let him go”  
“Who says he doesn’t want to be here? He seems just as excited as me” Taekwoon smirks.  
“Taek.. let me go” Wonshik says serious.  
“Fine..” he scoffs releasing his arms.  
  
Pulling his shirt back down, Wonshik walks to Hakyeon and Hongbin.  
“Let’s just go” he says walking past them.  
Without another word Hakyeon and Hongbin follow behind him leaving the house.  
  
“He can’t be serious with you wanting it right?” Hakyeon asks running up to him.  
“I don’t know… I don’t know what got over me.. When he kissed me, it was as if I was unable to push him away.”  
“That’s a vampire thing..” Hongbin sighs.  
“Vampire thing?”   
“Whenever a vampire kisses you passionately you can’t help but get sucked in the passion and give in” Hongbin answers.  
“But! The other needs some sort of feeling as well..” Hakyeon says thinking out loud.  
  
Stopping in their tracks both Hakyeon and Hongbin look at Wonshik.  
“What?” he asks.  
“Do you have feelings for him?” Hakyeon asks troubled.  
“What? No! He’s just a friend”  
“You sure? Like he said, the other needs some feelings as well..” Hongbin says suspicious.  
“Yes.. and as friends that is also ‘some feelings’ right? I mean as a friend I care about him..”  
“If you say so..” Hongbin says walking away.  
“What’s up with him?” Wonshik mumbles.  
“He just really doesn’t like Taekwoon”  
“I never saw them get in a fight. I mean you and him get in a fight all the time”  
“That’s because he’s so fed up with Taekwoon, he stays miles away from him”  
“Ahh...”  
“Well, I’ll bring you home” Hakyeon says with a smile.  
“It’s fine, I’m feeling much better”  
“You sure?”  
“Positive. I’m going to get dressed quickly and then go by the lawyers firm anyway so”  
“Okay, good luck”   
“Thanks, see ya” Wonshik replies walking off.  
  
Going home he gets dressed quickly and leaves again.  
Driving off into the town he stops by the lawyers firm.  
“Hey, I have an appointment with Mr, Lee”  
“You can take place” the secretary says gesturing to the chairs.  
  
After waiting for a short while he’s being picked up by the lawyer and they discuss matters for quite some time.  
When finally done and leaving the building he stretches his body and lets out a sigh.  
“That took ages” he mumbles walking back to the car.  
“It’s already dinner time… damn”  
Unlocking his car he gets in and drives back home.  
  
After having a meal and taking a shower he gets ready to go to work.  
Hearing his phone buzz he takes a look at it.  
“Hmm.. message from a number I don’t know”  
_~Hey Wonshik, I’m sorry for messaging you like this. But could we talk sometime? - Sanghyuk~ _  
“Why would he want to talk to me?” he questions himself frowning as he pulls on his shoes.  
Not knowing what to react to it he puts his phone in his pocket and takes off to go to work.  
  
“Hey Jaehwan” he says talking into the bar from the back.  
“Evening”  
“I have a question, is it okay if I take tomorrow or the next day off?”  
“For what?”  
“I want to go to Seoul to the club and talk with the employees. Also I have to visit the city hall regarding the ownership of the club and possibly selling it”  
“Oh right.. Have you thought about what you want to do with it?”  
“I have, I wish the club to remain. But I can’t be the owner of it. So I’ll sell it as it is to someone that wants to take it over”  
“Which club is it?”  
“Flashback, have you ever heard of it?”  
“Yeah I have. Isn’t that one of the most popular clubs in Seoul?”  
“It is, so I think selling it won’t be an issue”   
“Okay, well you can take tomorrow off. That’s a Wednesday anyway so shouldn’t be too busy”  
“Thanks, you’re amazing”  
“I know. Anyways I’m going to mix some drinks, can you open the bar?”  
“Will do” Wonshik says walking to the door and unlocks it.  
  
Going back behind the bar he cleans up a bit and stacks the glasses.  
With people coming in one by one he starts serving them.  
“Hey” someone says making him look up.  
Seeing Sanghyuk he becomes a bit awkward.  
“Hey… what do you want to order”  
“Ah… a bloody mary please and.. did you read my message”  
Grabbing the bottle and a glass, he shakes and pours it.  
“I did...” he answers.  
“So… can we talk sometime soon?”  
“Well.. I’m gone tomorrow.. Maybe the day after when I get back?”  
“Sounds good… what are you going to do tomorrow?”  
“Managing things for my dead friend whom you killed” Wonshik says resentful as he places the glass down in front of Sanghyuk “That’ll be 4 dollar”  
Startled Sanghyuk takes a step back. Placing the money down he grabs his glass “Thank you..” he says careful and walks off.  
  
“You’re too harsh on him” Jaehwan says joining.  
“I think he’s too easy on him..” Hongbin says sitting down.  
“No Hakyeon?”   
“He’s still working, can I get a howling?”  
“Sure” Jaehwan replies.  
  
Wonshik cleans up in the meantime as he spilled a bit.  
“Hey” Taekwoon says walking up to the bar.  
“Hey” Wonshik replies as he already grabs the bottle and a glass.  
“You know me well”  
“I’m not so sure I do” Wonshik replies with a smile placing the glass down.  
“Still as resentful as ever” Taekwoon smiles back putting the money on the bar as he takes the glass.  
  
“I love how fierce you’re becoming” Hongbin smiles as he takes a sip from his glass.  
Not knowing how to react he shakes his head as he smiles putting the bottle away again.  
With the evening going by quietly and as usual, they finish up together.  
“Well, good luck tomorrow and I’ll see you in two days” Jaehwan says as he locks the door.  
“Thanks, see you in two days” Wonshik smiles walking away.  
  
“Haii” Hongbin says joining him while walking home.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Well, I was having an evening stroll and suddenly saw you. Thought I’d accompany you while walking home”  
“It’s night...”  
“Evening stroll, night stroll.. Whatever.. Do you mind me joining?”  
“You already are so..”  
“True… say back to earlier… you really don’t have feeling for Taekwoon right?”  
“Why the sudden question?”  
“I just… I don’t trust him and you seem like a nice guy. I’d hate it if something happened to you”  
“Thanks, but I can handle it”  
“Yeah… I’ve noticed.. Why won’t you listen to the warnings and stay away from him?”  
“Look.. I’ve known him my whole life, he wouldn't do anything to hurt me deliberately. Beside last time when I said to get off, he did”  
“Yeah… because we were there” Hongbin frowns pulling his arm “I’m not saying this because I hate him so much, but because I care about you… be careful with him and stay away from him”  
“Right… got it”  
  
Letting out a sigh Hongbin looks away for a second “you clearly don’t as you keep going back to him.. That’s what’s making me wonder about your feelings for him”  
“There can also be deep feelings on a friends level.. You also don’t like Hakyeon on a romantic level right, but you still care about him and would do anything for him..” Wonshik explains.  
“True.. okay, what do you feel for Hakyeon?”  
“I… I don’t know..” Wonshik says hesitant.  
Nodding Hongbin looks away “Well… okay...”  
“Why do you care so much?”  
“I don’t… your house is right there… I’m going home as well. Night” Hongbin says walking away.  
“Okay… night” Wonshik says confused and turns the other way walking the last meters alone.


	6. Chapter: VI.

“True… say back to earlier… you really don’t have feeling for Taekwoon right?”  
“Why the sudden question?”  
“I just… I don’t trust him and you seem like a nice guy. I’d hate it if something happened to you”  
“Thanks, but I can handle it”  
“Yeah… I’ve noticed.. Why won’t you listen to the warnings and stay away from him?”  
“Look.. I’ve known him my whole life, he wouldn't do anything to hurt me deliberately. Beside last time when I said to get off he did”  
“Yeah… because we were there” Hongbin frowns pulling his arm “I’m not saying this because I hate him so much, but because I care about you… be careful with him and stay away from him”  
“Right… got it”  
  
Letting out a sigh Hongbin looks away for a second “you clearly don’t as you keep going back to him.. That’s what’s making me wonder about your feelings for him”  
“There can also be deep feelings on a friends level.. You also don’t like Hakyeon on a romantic level right, but you still care about him and would do anything for him..” Wonshik explains.  
“True.. okay, what do you feel for Hakyeon?”  
“I… I don’t know..” Wonshik says hesitant.  
Nodding Hongbin looks away “Well… okay...”  
“Why do you care so much?”  
“I don’t… your house is right there… I’m going home as well. Night” Hongbin says walking away.  
“Okay… night” Wonshik says confused and turns the other way walking the last meters alone.  
  
_~what was up with that?~_ he thinks as he takes off his shoes.  
With a sigh he rubs his hands through his face as he walks up the stairs.  
Minutes later he’s lying in his bed staring at the ceiling.  
Thinking about the conversation earlier with Hongbin he becomes restless.  
“There was some kind of undertone and hidden meaning in why he approached me and asked those questions… just what is he up to” Wonshik mumbles to himself. “I just can’t figure him out..”  
Turning to his side again he stares into his room.  
  
The next morning when he wakes up by his alarm he gets out of bed and right away walks to the bathroom to take a shower.  
After finishing his shower he dresses himself and goes downstairs to eat something.  
“I need to do groceries again when I get back” he mumbles to himself as he notices his fridge is almost empty.  
  
Making a quick and easy breakfast he gets his stuff together.  
“Phone, wallet, clean clothes, check… keys?” Wonshik mumbles looking around. “Where did I leave my keys?”  
Going through his pockets, drawers in the hallway he doesn’t find it and goes upstairs.  
In his jeans he finds his keys “Why did I put them in my pants?” he asks shrugging as he goes backstairs.  
  
Just as he steps out his bedroom the doorbell rings.  
Going downstairs he opens the door and sees Hongbin.  
“Morning” he says cheerful.  
“Morning.. Why are you here?”  
“You’re going to Seoul right? Is it okay if I ride with you?”  
“Why?” Wonshik asks suspicious.  
“My sister lives there and needed my help. I can also take the bus.. That just takes three times longer… don’t worry, once in Seoul you won’t see me”  
Letting out a sigh he grabs his bag “Let’s go”  
  
Closing the door behind him he locks it and they get into the car.  
“Where are you going to stay for the night?” Hongbin asks while driving.  
“I guess I’m just going to crash at a hotel”  
“You can stay with me at my sisters place.. That’s cheaper”  
“Where does she live in Seoul?”  
“Yongsan district”  
“Oh.. that’s also where the club is”  
“See, convenient. Just stay there as well”  
“Fine.. only because it makes it easier”  
Seeing Hongbin smile, Wonshik smiles as well.  
  
An hour later they pull over in the busy streets of Seoul.  
Getting out of the car they stretch their bodies.  
“Brother!” his sister says happy leaning out of the window “come on up”  
“We’ll be right there”  
Grabbing their bags they go into the apartment building and go up.  
  
“It’s been ages how are you little brother”  
“I’m doing good, this is Wonshik” he says introducing him.  
“Oh my, you’re handsome” she smiles “and human..” she says surprised.  
“Is that so weird?” Wonshik asks.  
“For him it is, seeing he never leaves that town and no human lives there”  
“He lives there” Hongbin says wrapping his arm around his neck.  
“Are you...”  
“No! No we’re not” Wonshik says defending.  
With a smile she looks from Wonshik to Hongbin.  
  
“Anyway, can he stay over as well for tonight? He has some business here” Hongbin asks changing topic.  
“Sure, you do have to share a room though”  
“That’ll be no problem”  
“Talking about that, I should get going, where can I place my bag?” Wonshik asks.  
“Don’t you want to eat first?”  
“No I’m good. I have a lot to do and not that much time”  
“Okay, give me your bag. I’ll place it in our bedroom”  
“Thanks, well see you later”  
“See ya”  
  
With that Wonshik leaves the house and gets into his car.  
Driving into the city he parks his car in the garage.  
Walking to the city hall he discusses the club’s matters with them.  
After more than an hour talking he finally walks out again.  
Having more appointments regarding the club he goes from place to place.  
  
When evening hits upon them and the employees are already at the club as he knocks on the door.  
“Wonshik-ah, it’s been a while”  
“It sure has Changhyuk” he replies walking in “How are things here?”  
“Same as usual.. Just without her”  
“Yeah.. well good you’re managing the club well without her presence, thank you”  
“It’s fine. We’re thankful you coming by.. What are you going to do with the club?”  
“Well, I can’t manage this club. So I decided to sell it. I do want to club to remain as it is.. There will just be a new owner” Wonshik explains.  
“Who?” an employee asks.  
“I don’t know yet.. Someone that gives a good offer I guess… seeing the club’s reputation I don’t think it’ll be that big of a trouble selling it. In the meantime I ask you guys to manage it”  
“Well.. we are short on people for now. As just before her passing two people resigned. That’s why she went to you, to ask if you could help out”  
“I can help tonight, but I also have my job in Moonfalls” Wonshik sighs.  
“There are a couple applicants coming by any moment.. Maybe you can judge them?”  
“Sure, will do” Wonshik answers with a smile.  
  
Walking to the back Changhyuk follows him.  
“Say Moonfalls… how is it there?” he suddenly asks.  
“Uhm yeah… nice I guess. Quiet”   
“I heard quite the rumors from that place”  
“What rumors?”  
“Just… a lot of animal attacks.. Shady things happening there” he says casual as he sort out some boxes.  
“It’s not that bad”  
“Is it true that a lot wolves roam around there?”  
“Wolves? I don’t know..”  
  
Feeling two hands on his shoulders from behind Wonshik startles.  
“Don’t lie to me.. I’ve known you longer than today.. Beside you smell like dog” Changhyuk snears.  
“You’re … a..”  
“Vampire yeah” he says pushing Wonshik against the wall still standing behind him.  
“I knew it was a good thing I went with you” he hears a familiar voice say as Changhyuk is being removed from Wonshik.  
“Hongbin..”  
“Great.. Even a guard dog”  
“The best you’ll ever meet.. Now keep your hands off of him”  
“I thought better of you Wonshik” Changhyuk says annoyed with his yellow eyes glowing.  
Scoffing he turns around and walks back into the club.  
  
“All pureblood are cocky” Hongbin sighs.  
“How even did you get in?”  
“The door wasn’t locked”  
“Why are you even doing here?”  
“I had a hunch.. And it’s good I came by or you would’ve been bitten… again”  
“What is it with vampires and wanting to bite me” Wonshik sighs as he sits down.  
“I’m not sure, could be your blood”  
“Then why has this never happened to me before until now?”  
“All creatures know about places where creatures don’t hide who they are. Moonfall is one of them, living there as a human means knowing about it already. So you being here alive as a human, living in moonfalls, means they know you know. Making them feel safer to just approach you”  
“Oh man.. I knew I never should’ve moved to that town”  
“But then you wouldn’t have met me and Hakyeon” Hongbin smiles sitting down next to him.  
“My life would also be much more peaceful though..”  
“Stop worrying about it all so much.. There’s no going back to before anyway.. Better find a way to live with it”  
“Yeah...” Wonshik replies absent.  
  
“Wonshik, the first applicant is here” a female employee notifies.  
“Yeah thanks, send him to the back” Wonshik replies standing up.  
“Want me to go.. or?”  
“You know… if you could stay for tonight.. That would be great” Wonshik smiles sincere.  
“Of course”  
  
Interviewing the applicants that come by Wonshik helps behind the bar once he’s done with that.  
Hongbin also tries to help out wherever he can.  
When night falls upon them he closes the club with the employees and closes the club.  
“It was nice working with you again” an employee says cheerful.  
“It was nice being here again..” Wonshik says smiling sincere.  
“Why not keep the club, manage it yourself and move back here?” another employee asks.  
“Ahh… I can’t. I’m not cut out to manage it myself”  
“You’re not by yourself, you have us remember”  
“True...”  
“Just forget it, he won’t do it anyway” Changhyuk says annoyed.  
“I’ll.. think about it” Wonshik answers. “Anyway I’m going.. I’ll see you guys soon okay?”  
“Take care”  
“See ya”  
  
With Hongbin they walk to the car and drive off to his sisters place.  
Inside they make themselves ready and go into the bedroom.  
“Ahh.. she also only had one bed, is that a problem?” Hongbin asks.  
“No, it’s fine. Let’s just go to sleep” he replies lying down.  
  
Hongbin too lies down. Both on their backs they stare to the ceiling.  
“You’re not seriously thinking about keeping the club and going back here?” Hongbin asks.  
“Why not?”  
“What if that guy starts attacking you again? I mean I won’t be here always”  
“Just like before.. When I used to live here and didn’t knew about creatures, things went just fine”  
“I explained it didn’t I?” Hongbin asks sitting up.  
“What’s your problem?” Wonshik asks sitting up as well. “At first you were all short and annoyed and now suddenly you’re trying to protect me and look me up, walk with me, go to places with me...”  
“I… never mind” Hongbin sighs lying down on his side, with his back to Wonshik.  
“Just tell me! You owe it to tell me”  
“I do not!” Hongbin replies getting angry sitting up again.  
  
Seeing his eyes shimmer golden Wonshik back off a bit.  
“Sorry… I shouldn’t get angry to you..” Hongbin says looking down.  
“It’s… fine..”  
“How can you always be fine with everything?” Hongbin scoffs.  
“I don’t know… how can you always see the worst in things and be not cool with things?”  
“Touché… you’re really something else you know” Hongbin smiles looking at him.  
Blushing Wonshik looks away.  
  
Feeling two hands on his shoulders he looks up again.  
“You wanted to know what my problem is right?” Hongbin asks pushing Wonshik on his back. “I like you… and I shouldn’t… and I hate myself for it”  
“Why?”  
“Because Hakyeon has imprinted on you and he’s my alpha..” Hongbin sighs looking away.  
  
Not knowing what to say Wonshik remains quiet as he looks at Hongbin being troubled.  
“I just...” Hongbin sighs.  
“You what?”  
“I’m sorry”  
“For wh..”  
Before he can finish his sentence Hongbin presses his lips against Wonshik’s.  
Sliding his hand through Wonshik’s hair he tilts his head and softly kisses his earlobes making him moan and hold onto Hongbin tighter.  
Getting more excited Hongbin slides his other hand under Wonshik’s shirt and lifts it up.  
Automatically Wonshik takes it off as he wraps his arms around Hongbin and they share a passionate kiss.  
  
Parting lips again Hongbin gives a couple kisses in Wonshik’s neck and slowly goes down.  
At his nipple he gives a sucking kiss and lick making Wonshik convulse.  
Grabbing him by the shoulders Wonshik pushes him on his back. Taking off his shirt he takes a moment to appreciate his body.  
“What...” Hongbin asks shyly.  
“You’re gorgeous” Wonshik whispers as he leans in for a kiss.  
“You don’t mind?” Hongbin asks just before their lips touch.  
“I’m not dating Hakyeon… nor do I know if I have feelings for him… I’m not that great with feelings and I live in the moment… maybe with you guys there are tighter rules… but for me there aren’t” Wonshik smiles as he presses his lips against Hongbin’s.  
  
Wrapping his arms around Wonshik, Hongbin forgets about the whole imprintment and enjoys his moment with him.  
Taking off their pants Hongbin is now the one taking the lead again.   
  
“Well.. you sure are more experienced than Hakyeon”  
“That’s because I’ve known my nature longer than him.. I’ve never liked girls, he did” Hongbin answers leaning in for another kiss before Wonshik can say another thing.  
Sharing a passionate kiss Wonshik works Hongbin on his back again and looks up to the nightstand.  
Opening the drawers there isn’t any lube.  
“Do you have any with you by any chance?” Wonshik asks.  
“I didn’t come here with the intent to have sex with you” Hongbin answers. “But I do know where there is..”  
Wonshik gets up so Hongbin can get up as well.  
  
Opening the door he carefully looks before walking out.  
After a minute he already returns holding a bottle.  
“Got it” Hongbin smiles.  
Before Wonshik can get up Hongbin pushes him on his back sitting on top leaning in for a kiss.  
“Did anyone ever tell you you’re really handsome?” Hongbin asks after parting lips as he traces his fingers over his well formed abs.  
“Once or twice” Wonshik smiles.  
“You’re the worst liar there is” Hongbin replies shaking his head.  
  
Wonshik smiles soon as he looks him in the eyes and closes space again to continue their kissing.  
With Hongbin still on top Wonshik grabs the lube and manages to squeeze some out.  
From underneath he carefully slides in one finger making Hongbin startle and hold on to him tighter.  
In his surprise he grabs Wonshik’s arm.  
“Something wrong?” Wonshik asks.  
“Ah.. nothing.. it’s just...”  
“First time receiving?”  
“Yeah..” Hongbin says shyly looking away.  
“Want to switch?”  
“No.. it’s fine. Continue”   
Smiling Wonshik presses his lips against Hongbin's again as he continues.  
  
Playing for a bit with his finger he slides in his second.  
Noticing him being more relaxed he slides in his third and shortly after pushes in his dick.  
With a moan Hongbin hollows his back.  
“I… I have no clue what to do now...” Hongbin says shyly as he sits on Wonshik.  
“Just follow your feeling” Wonshik smiles holding his hands on Hongbin’s hips to keep him still for now as he carefully thrusts his hips.  
Moaning again Hongbin tightly holds onto Wonshik’s shoulders hanging his head low.  
Carefully and slowly Hongbin too starts moving.  
“Ahh this… it’s so good” Hongbin says with a husky voice as a drop of drool escapes from his lips.  
Leaning up Wonshik passionately kisses him again “You really are gorgeous”   
  
With each passing second Hongbin becomes more restless.  
Wonshik works him onto his back and thrust harder, grabbing his dick he starts jerking him off, making it harder for Hongbin.  
“Wonshik-ah.. I.. I can’t...” Hongbin moans “O’god Wonshik!” he moans louder.  
“Ahh fuck.. Hongbin” Wonshik moans as well as he goes harder.  
With Hongbin coming Wonshik can’t hold back, taking his dick out he comes over Hongbin’s belly.  
“Heh sorry… I made a mess” Wonshik laughs.  
“It’s okay.. But I am going to take a shower”  
“I’ll join you”  
  
Standing up they go into the bathroom and turn on the shower.  
Leaning against the sink Wonshik looks at Hongbin.  
“What?” he asks awkwardly.  
“Nothing… you’re just so different now compared to before” Wonshik smiles.  
“Wha… why?”  
“You seem shy now.. I just guess I’m not used to seeing you like this”  
“You different now as well though.. And before we weren’t together alone and didn’t had sex..”  
“How am I different now?”  
“I noticed in the club already, you seemed more comfortable, more in your place and more of a city boy.. Now as well taking the upper hand. As back in Moonfall you let everything happen and walk over you”  
“Is that a problem?” Wonshik asks daring.  
“Not at all.. I like it” Hongbin smiles as he embraces Wonshik and kisses him “Shower’s ready”  
  
Letting go of each other they get under the shower and wash themselves.  
Wonshik is the first to lie down.  
When Hongbin joins he lies against Wonshik.  
“You really knew what you were doing just now..” Hongbin says with a slight sad undertone.  
“Guess in that way I really am a city boy… whenever I was single I had someone else every weekend in the least.. After my ex that became a bit less but still was pretty loose”  
“Ah..” Hongbin lets out.  
“Why, jealous?”  
“What? No! Never”   
“Hongbin.. Can I ask something”  
“Of course”  
“Do you just like me… or is it more than that?”  
“I… I can’t say it’s love… what Hakyeon has is love in our world.. The possibility I imprint on someone tomorrow and then ‘forget’ about you is high.. But I do like you.. A lot”  
“This does make me feel less pressured” Wonshik laughs “Maybe.. We can have some fun more often?”  
“If Hakyeon finds out… he’ll kill me”  
“Why?”  
“This…. It’s against our code” Hongbin sighs.  
“If he finds out and has trouble with it I’ll talk with him. It’s not like we’re dating or anything”  
  
Smiling Hongbin lies against Wonshik again.  
Wrapping one arm around him as well they close their eyes.  
  
The next morning when he wakes up Hongbin’s already gone.  
Dressing himself he walks into the living room and sees Hongbin sit in the window frame looking outside holding a cup of coffee.  
“Morning” he says without looking up.  
“Oh.. morning” Wonshik replies “Are you up long already?”  
“Nah, an hour or so. Want some coffee” Hongbin asks standing up.  
“Sure… is something wrong?” he asks as they go into the kitchen.  
“I’m just… I know Hakyeon will find out and I’m afraid what he’ll do..”  
“Him? He seems like he wouldn’t hurt a fly… you seem the more strict, more aggressive one” Wonshik laughs.  
“He seems all nice and cute… but there’s a reason he’s the alpha.. He’s just better at controlling his anger than me”  
“I’m sure it’ll be fine… beside I’ll say something about it if he comes to you”  
“Thanks but… it would be something for me and Hakyeon to fight out.. Here, your coffee” Hongbin says holding out a cup.  
“Thanks”  
  
Going back to the living room they sit down on the couch.  
“Do you have more business to do here?” Hongbin asks.  
“No I don’t. I managed to do everything yesterday. I do have to come back when someone offers to buy the club, but that’s for then. They first need to set everything up to sell”   
“Okay, then we can go back after out coffee’s are done. How about we eat something on the way?”  
“Sounds good to me”  
  
After drinking their coffee they get their stuff and head back to Seoul.  
On their way they stop by a restaurant to eat something.  
Arriving back home they both go inside Wonshik’s house first.  
  
“You working tonight again?” Hongbin asks as he looks around the house.  
“Yeah, you coming by tonight?”  
“I don’t know. I have to work as well. Maybe after my shift”  
“What kind of job do you have?”  
“Guarding the city, trying to make sure vampire don’t feed from passerby’s. Cover up cases when they do”  
“Like saying it was an animal attack?”  
“Exactly”  
  
“Wonshik..” Hongbin says after a short while of silence.  
“Yes?” he asks looking up.  
As Hongbin closes space he wraps his arms around him and pushes him against the wall. Smiling Wonshik too wraps his arms around him and they press their lips against each other.  
As the doorbell rings they part their lips again and Hongbin takes a step back.  
“That must be Hakyeon..” Hongbin sighs.  
  
Walking to the front door Wonshik opens the door.  
“Hey” Hakyeon says with a smile.   
“Hey.. come on in” he says stepping aside.  
“How did it go in Seoul?”  
“Yeah, went fine. Was able to manage about everything in one day so..”  
“That’s good.. How are things with your sister?” Hakyeon asks looking at Hongbin.  
“Hm?” he questions absent “Oh, right uhm.. yeah fine”  
“Good, say Sanghyuk attacked someone. As he’s under your care the boss wanted to wait till you’re back so you can work on it”  
“Right.. Yeah I’ll go by work earlier then”  
“Under his care?” Wonshik asks.  
“We all have a couple vampires who can be troublesome we work on. For example I have Taekwoon under my care for whenever he does something, Hongbin has Sanghyuk and so we have that with more vampires around here” Hakyeon explains.  
“Ahh.. okay”  
  
“But on the other matter… Hongbin can I talk with you?” Hakyeon asks.  
“About what?”  
“The fact you had sex with Wonshik”  
“How?” Wonshik asks surprised.  
“So I smelled right” Hakyeon growls with his eyes changing gold.  
“Hakyeon.. Let me explain” Hongbin says backing off.  
“Explain what?” Hakyeon asks angry.  
“Hakyeon stop. You have no right to claim me like this”  
“Wonshik, you should back off… he’s really angry now” Hongbin warns him.  
  
Noticing his shape changing Wonshik startles.  
“Is the back door unlocked?” Hongbin asks.  
“No” Wonshik says walking to the kitchen. “Now it is”  
  
Carefully Hongbin takes a couple steps back.  
“Hakyeon… you don’t want to fight over this… let’s just talk”  
“I don’t want to talk… I want to punch your betraying ass”  
“Betraying?” Wonshik asks.  
“I went against the rules.. I shouldn’t have touched you since he imprinted on you”  
“You’re damn right… you have no shed of respect” Hakyeon growls.  
Turning around quickly Hongbin runs out the kitchen into the garden as Hakyeon jumps after him changing into a wolf.  
  
Shocked Wonshik jumps aside.  
From the kitchen he looks how Hongbin tries to dodge him.  
“You can’t win from him like this...” Wonshik says worried.  
“No, but two wolves fighting isn’t smart, I have to try and hold him off until he eases down”  
“And what is he doesn’t?”   
“Then it was nice meeting you” Hongbin laughs nervous.  
  
Not knowing what to say or do Wonshik looks from a distance how Hongbin tries to keep Hakyeon off.  
After just a couple minutes Hakyeon takes the upper hand and has his claws set in Hongbin’s shoulders.  
Groaning Hongbin tries to hold in the fact he’s hurt.  
Determined Wonshik jumps to them and tackles Hakyeon off of Hongbin.  
“Wonshik no!” Hongbin screams.  
As Hakyeon gets on his feet again he lashes out with his claw.  
Hitting him on his chest blood splatters everywhere and he collapses to the ground.  
“NOO!” Hongbin screams jumping up.  
  
Hakyeon changes back to his human form and runs up to him as well.  
“Wonshik! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! Please… wake up!” he says panicked.  
Groaning and fighting against the pain he tries to not lose consciousness.  
But the pain is too much and he blacks out.  
  
Regaining consciousness he pinches his eyes closer as he feels a sharp pain on his chest.  
“Wonshik?! Wonshik?” he hears.  
Opening his eyes he sees Hakyeon, Hongbin and Jaehwan looking down on him.  
“How are you feeling?” Jaehwan asks.  
“In pain..”  
“It should be gone any minute..” Hongbin says a bit nervous.  
Looking down he sees he has no shirt on anymore. With each passing second he sees his wound become less and less until it disappears completely.  
“How?”  
“The wound was too severe.. Magic wouldn’t heal it”  
“So… how?”  
“Because of me” Taekwoon says stepping forward.  
“You?”   
“You would’ve died because of that wound… his blood healed you. There’s only a risk” Hongbin explains.  
“What risk?”  
“If you die in the next 24 hours, you’ll turn into a vampire as well..” Hakyeon sighs.  
  
Feeling numb he stares in front of himself. The thought of turning into a vampire scares him.  
“Wonshik… you okay?” Jaehwan asks worried.  
“Yeah… I am..” he answers absent.  
“Maybe we should leave him alone for now.. Take the evening off as well” Jaehwan says.  
“Yeah...” he says standing up.  
“What are you going to do?”  
“Water.. I’m going to get some water” he answers walking to the kitchen.  
“Let’s just go” Jaehwan says tapping Hakyeon and Hongbin’s shoulders.  
  
Walking into the kitchen he grabs a glass and bottle of water from the fridge.  
Feeling two arms slide over his shoulders his neck is being grabbed firm.  
Startled he drops the glass onto the ground making it scatter over the place.  
“Taek...woon?” Wonshik questions.  
“This is what happens when you befriend dogs… I warned you didn’t I?” he asks with an angry voice.  
“Taekwoon! Don’t” Hakyeon warns him.  
“You almost killed him… and you have the guts to say you love him” Taekwoon scoffs to Hakyeon.  
“Taekwoon… you don’t want to do this” Hongbin says taking a step forward.  
“Actually… I do” he says snapping Wonshik’s neck.


	7. Chapter: VII

Walking into the kitchen he grabs a glass and bottle of water from the fridge.  
Feeling two arms slide over his shoulders his neck is being grabbed firm.  
Startled he drops the glass onto the ground making it scatter over the place.  
“Taek...woon?” Wonshik questions.  
“This is what happens when you befriend dogs… I warned you didn’t I?” he asks with an angry voice.  
“Taekwoon! Don’t” Hakyeon warns him.  
“You almost killed him… and you have the guts to say you love him” Taekwoon scoffs.  
“Taekwoon… you don’t want to do this” Hongbin says taking a step forward.  
“Actually… I do” he says snapping Wonshik’s neck.  
  
“What have you done?!” Hakyeon asks angry.  
Turning into a wolf he attacks Taekwoon.  
Taekwoon kicks him out the house. When Hakyeon attack again Taekwoon gets a hold of him and breaks his ribs, before he can crush any further Hongbin changes into a wolf attack him as well.  
“Darn wolves” Taekwoon scoffs running away.  
  
Opening his eyes Wonshik immediately sits straight up.  
“Oh good, you’re awake” Hongbin says walking up to him “Drink some water” he says handing a glass.  
“Thanks.” Wonshik says taking a sip. “Hakyeon.. What happened? Where is he...?”   
“Calm down, he’s upstairs” Hongbin says walking away. Following him they go upstairs.  
“Be quiet” Hongbin says before walking into the room.  
Opening the door they walk in.  
“What happened to him?” Wonshik whispers.  
“Your vampire friend crushed his ribs, his wolf genes will heal it all in a short while. But it’s still nasty” Hongbin whispers back.  
Sitting on his knees next to the bed Wonshik grabs his hand “I’m so sorry this happened to you..”  
“It’s not your fault, this would’ve happened at one point anyway” Hongbin reassures him.  
“Still..”  
“I know.. now we need to talk. He’ll come downstairs soon probably” Hongbin says walking away.  
Wonshik gets up and follows him.  
  
Downstairs they sit in the kitchen.  
“You know what Taekwoon did right?” Hongbin asks.  
“Yeah.. apparently he turned me into a vampire. I don’t feel different tho” Wonshik answers.  
“That’s because you’re in between transition. You’re no human but also no vampire. You’re stuck here till you drink blood, if you don’t within 24 hours you’ll die. The closer you get to the 24 hours, the more thirst you get” Hongbin explains.  
“You know a lot about this don’t you?” Wonshik asks laughing nervous.  
“We learn about all this when training to control our wolf genes and I also saw multiple transitions” Hongbin answers.  
“Ah..I’m sorry”   
“It’s fine… Look I can’t make you not drink, if you decide to do so. That’s your choice. As a wolf I’m against it but I do understand if you decide to complete the transition as no one wants to die… to be honest I also don’t want you to die. If you decide not to drink blood and die. I know it’ll affect Hakyeon a lot, know I’ll be with his side till things go better again” Hongbin tells him.  
“Right now I can’t even think about deciding that” Wonshik sighs going with his hands through his hair. “Not that long ago, I didn’t even know about all this.. Now I’m turning into one”  
“Taekwoon did it because he was angry. Angry at you, Hakyeon … and me”   
“Why me?” Wonshik asks.  
“Because you turned your back on him, left and because you slept with Hakyeon and me.. He found out the second he walked inside”  
“Why would he care about who I sleep with? He never did difficult because of it” Wonshik scoffs.  
“That’s because you now slept with the guys he hates most. And believe me when I say he likes you. He wants you at his side”  
“Pff well.. This is not the way to do it” Wonshik laughs sarcastic.  
“He’s an impulsive one”   
“You can say that”  
“Anyway, I took the day off to be with both of you. Jaehwan told me you should take the evening off” Hongbin says.  
“Thanks”

After a couple hours when Wonshik and Hongbin are in the living room Hongbin notices Wonshik is getting restless.  
“You okay?” he asks sitting closer to him to hold him in his arms.  
“Yeah.. fine.. Just.. I don’t know” Wonshik sighs.  
“You’re bloodlust is starting. Have you decided what you want?”  
“No.. I still don’t want to think about it.. I can’t” Wonshik sighs.  
“Why not?” Hakyeon asks walking into the living room. 

Standing up Wonshik turns around ”Hakyeon!” he says walking to him. Hugging him tight.  
“Ouch.. still sore” Hakyeon lets out.  
“Sorry” Wonshik says releasing him.  
“I’m sorry for what Taekwoon did” Wonshik apologises.  
“It's not your fault.. but why haven't you decide yet?” Hakyeon asks changing the subject.  
“I don’t know I.. I don’t want to die” Wonshik says with a cracked voice “But I also don’t want to become a vampire.. What will happen to us if I chance?” he asks also looking at Hongbin.  
“Then you’ll be a vampire, we’ll.. Well we'll still be a werewolves… that doesn’t mean we’ll right away be enemies. I mean we’re friends right??”  
“That’s optimistic” Hongbin interferes “And you also still believe in fairytales? Let’s be realistic. Wonshik changes, his bloodthirst will be bad as any new vampire. He’ll go back to Taekwoon so he can teach him the way and we will become natural enemies”  
“Lovely how you know to cheer up the mood” Hakyeon says sarcastic.  
Hongbin winks lifting up his thumb.  
“Let’s go for a walk” Hakyeon says gesturing to Wonshik.  
  
Nodding Wonshik follows him.  
“Are you sure it’s smart to walk? How’s the pain?” Wonshik asks concerned.  
“I’ll be fine, don’t worry… Let’s be serious about the changing. I think you should complete the transition. The idea of losing you.. I can’t” Hakyeon says with a pained expression.  
“Hongbin said he as a werewolf was against me turning.. Shouldn’t you as well then?”   
“As a werewolf I am against it. But as loving you, I don’t want to lose you.. I know we’ll be able to get through it”  
“You know it.. Or you hope it?” Wonshik asks pained.  
“Shik..” Hakyeon says turning to him grabbing his hand.  
“I just.. need to carefully think about it” he replies pulling his hand back.  
“Yeah, no.. I understand” Hakyeon replies looking down.  
  
Wrapping his arms around him Wonshik he gives him a hug.  
“Want me to leave you alone for a minute?” Hakyeon asks.  
“If you could.. I’ll come back inside soon”  
“Stay nearby okay?”  
“I will don’t worry” Wonshik says giving a kiss on his forehead.  
Hakyeon walks back inside and Wonshik walks off the other way.  
  
Walking around a bit he at one point spots a lake. Walking over a small dock he sits down at the edge staring into the water.  
So now and then a fish jumps up.  
Hearing the wind softly rustle through the trees, the water flow and animals in the distance he enjoys the moment.  
Lying down he closes his eyes, breathes in the fresh air and listening to all the sounds around him. After a he stands up again and walks back to the house.  
  
“Hey” Hakyeon says seeing Wonshik.  
“You were gone long” Hongbin mentions.  
“Why? How long was I gone?”   
“Almost two hours” Hakyeon answers.  
“What? It felt like 10 minutes”   
“Where were you to forget time?” Hakyeon asks.  
“At the lake” Wonshik answers sitting down.  
“Ah, that’s a nice spot… So, did you think about it?” Hakyeon asks careful.  
“I did… I’m not going to complete the transition. I don’t want to risk losing you over becoming a vampire and go back to Taek just to learn the way”  
“What? No! Please don’t.. I don’t want to lose you” Hakyeon says getting tears in his eyes.  
“Yeon, with every other person we would make sure they don’t complete the transition. Don’t try to convince Wonshik to complete it. Especially if he doesn’t want to” Hongbin says.  
“But...”   
“I know, you don’t want to lose him.. Trust me I don’t as well” Hongbin interferes “But you know this is the best decision”  
“I know” Hakyeon lets out standing up.  
  
Hours go by and when evening hits over Korea and they all sit downstairs.  
“It’s been 12 hours.. How do you feel?” Hongbin asks.  
“So far, so good.” Wonshik answers.  
“It’ll only get tougher the more time passes by. When you’re close to 24 hours you’ll try to drink blood either way, we’ll try to make sure you don’t okay?” Hongbin asks.  
Wonshik nods.  
  
“Shik..” Hakyeon calls him.  
“Hm?” he replies looking up.  
”Want to go to bed?” Hakyeon asks.  
“You think it’s smart to be alone with him?” Hongbin asks.  
“Can I have one last night with him?” Hakyeon asks annoyed.   
  
Looking at Hongbin he sees a pained expression.  
“I’ll be right there okay?” Wonshik asks Hakyeon.  
“Sure..” he says walking away.

When he’s out of sight Wonshik gets up to sit next to Hongbin.  
“Did I spot some jealousy right now?” he teases.  
“Happy to see you’re still you for now.. Maybe.. A bit. But yeah you should go with him” Hongbin sighs looking away “It’ll make it easier for him when you’re gone”  
“I’m sorry..”  
“No need to.. This isn’t even your fault. I was the one making a move on you remember” Hongbin smiles.  
Leaning in Wonshik gives a kiss.  
“Okay, now go.. I’ll see you when you’re done” Hongbin replies looking away again.  
  
Standing up Wonshik walks out the living room. Looking back one more time he sees Hongbin still look out the window.  
“You okay?” Wonshik asks walking into his bedroom.  
“I should ask you that.. You’re the one...” Hakyeon stops swallowing the lumb in his throat.  
“The one that’s going to die? Yeah.. but you’ll be left behind” Wonshik says feeling guilty.  
Pushing Wonshik against the door Hakyeon leans in for a kiss.  
Wrapping his arms around Hakyeon, Wonshik returns the gesture.  
Hakyeon places both his hands on Wonshik’s waist and lifts up his shirt, followed by taking it off.  
Wonshik returns the gesture and takes off Hakyeon’s shirt.  
Grabbing him by the shoulder he pushes Hakyeon against the wall pressing his lips against Hakyeon’s.  
  
Being sucked in their passionate moment they give in to the sensation.  
When Wonshik parts their lips he gives soft kisses over Hakyeon’s jawline, to his earlobe, down his neck. Giving a soft lick over it Wonshik notices something different.  
“No..” He lets out stepping back.  
“What’s wrong?” Hakyeon asks taking a step forward.  
“Stay back!” Wonshik warns him looking away placing his hand in front of his face.  
“Shik? You okay?” Hakyeon asks taking another step.  
“No.. I’m not” Wonshik says turning back around. Hakyeon startles seeing two red eyes look at him.  
Wonshik grabs him by the shoulders, when he leans in to his neck he feels a smack against his head.  
  
Opening his eyes he places his hand on his head “Ouch.."  
“That was a close one” Hongbin scoffs.  
“What happened?” Wonshik asks.  
“You almost bit Hakyeon. Told you, the closer you get to 24 hours, the harder it’ll get”  
“How long was I out?”  
“Three hours. You still have 6 hours to go” Hongbin answers.  
“Here drink some water” Hakyeon says placing down a glass.  
“Thanks.. and sorry”  
“It’s fine. Let’s all stay awake and downstairs together” Hakyeon suggests.  
“Sure” Wonshik replies.  
  
Sitting straight on the couch Hakyeon sits next to him.  
“Yeon..” Hongbin calls him.  
“You’re sitting right next to us, don’t worry”  
“Fine..” Hongbin sighs.  
  
At one point Wonshik stands up and walks to the kitchen.  
“You okay?” Hongbin asks walking into the kitchen.  
With his hands on the table he leans on it shaking his head. “No.. all I can think about is...”  
“Set your teeth in his neck?” Hongbin asks after a couple seconds of silence.  
“Yeah...” Wonshik answers standing up “I…. this is killing me.. literally” he laugh sinister.  
“Try and continue.. You’re doing great so far.. Better than I’ve ever seen”  
“Thanks.. I guess”  
Hongbin walks past him to the sink. Wonshik smells his scent and grabs his arm, pushing him against the kitchen counter he holds his arms tight.  
“Shik don’t!” Hongbin says leaning back “Let go of my arms... so I can.. stop you” he says with trouble trying to get out his grip.  
With Wonshik leaning in holding him tight, Hongbin has nowhere to go.  
  
“Shik you said you didn’t want to” Hakyeon says walking into the kitchen.  
“Screw that” Wonshik says close to Hongbin’s neck “I want.. blood”  
“Wonshik!” Hongbin calls him.   
Hakyeon grabs a bat standing next to the door just in the hallway. Wanting to swing it against his head, Wonshik grabs it with one hand.  
Hongbin uses his free hand to push Wonshik away.  
Taking the bat from Hakyeon he claps it back knocking him out.  
  
“Wonshik?!” Hongbin asks walking backwards towards the hallway.  
“Why? Didn’t you say you didn’t want me to die?”  
“I did… but not if it means you’ll turn into a vampire. Beside I know you don’t want this”  
“Screw what I said earlier” Wonshik says with a smirk.  
Hongbin turns around to run out the door. Just as he opens it Wonshik closes it again holding him tight from behind.  
“Wonshik don’t!” Hongbin yells in fear.  
“Wonshik?!” Hakyeon asks standing up again.  
  
With Hongbin collapsing to the ground holding his hand in his neck Hakyeon’s face becomes white.  
“I’m sorry..” Wonshik says looking down.  
Blood dripping over his chin, Hongbin turns around and sits against the wall still covering his neck with his hand.  
“I’m sorry!” Wonshik says somewhat panicked.  
Letting out a sigh Hongbin slides his other hand through his hair “What’s done is done..”  
Hakyeon walks past Wonshik to Hongbin “Come, off the ground” he says lifting him up.  
“I’m sorry … It’s my fault” Hakyeon says looking down.  
“How is this your fault… It’s not like you made me bite” Wonshik says feeling guilty.  
“Usually we’d just lock the person up till it’s over. I objected against it and Hongbin agreed after 3 hours of nagging” Hakyeon answers.  
“We had a discussion about that while you were unconscious” Hongbin explains.  
“You… you knew I was against the idea to turn into a vampire, but you decided to not lock me up” Wonshiks thinks at loud looking to the ground.  
“Shik” Hakyeon says begging.  
“You decided it on your own” Wonshik continuous.  
  
He looks at Hakyeon and sees how tears are forming in his eyes. “Why?! This is my life!” Wonshik yells at him.  
“I know…” Hakyeon answers now with tears in his eyes.  
“Then why did you only think about yourself?! I didn't want to become a monster!”  
“Wonshik, try to calm down” Hongbin says trying to calm him down as he noticed Wonshik's eyes are changing color.  
“How can I calm down?!” Wonshiks turns around to Hongbin. “He did this to me and you knew the consequences!”  
“He loves you. How can he lose you?” Hongbin tries.   
“If he really loves me, he’d just let me die! I became a monster because of him!” Wonshik says pointing at Hakyeon. Turning back to him he looks Hakyeon in his eyes. “I really regret that I met you” Wonshik says without emotion. Opening the door he walk away.   
“Shik, wait!” Hakyeon screams. Wonshik tries to ignore it and opens the front door. Feeling Hakyeon grab his arm, he turns around “If you ever bother me again, I’ll kill you” he says angry  
“You don't mean that. You're just angry and thirsty”, Hakyeon says trying to convince himself by his own words. “Yeah… that's it. You're just angry. Let's talk about…”  
“You’re an idiot” Wonshik interrupts him turning back around. Opening the door further he walks away.  
  
A short time later Wonshik arrives by a house he knows all too well. Without asking he slams the door in and walk inside the house.  
“I expected you would show yourself…” Taekwoon starts.  
“Don't even begin with it”, Wonshik says walking with red eyes to Taekwoon. “You ruined it all. You ruined my life, _friend_"  
Before Taekwoon can responses, Wonshik punches him in the face.  
“Are you really here to take revenge at me?” Taekwoon smirks.  
“Why the hell did you do that to me?!” Wonshik screams ready to punch him again.  
“Did what?” a deep voice says. Wonshik looks behind himself and sees a tall old man standing there.   
“Father, you're home” Taekwoon laughs nervous.  
Taekwoon’s father looks at Wonshik and notices Wonshiks red eyes.  
“Wonshik, that's been a while” Taekwoon’s father says somehow absent.

Wonshik remains silent dumbfounded.  
“I see that you're a vampire now. How did that happen?”  
“Your..” Wonshik starts, but gets interrupted by Taekwoon.  
“One of the purebloods turned him” Taekwoon says to hide the truth.   
“Taekwoon!” his Father says raising his voice.  
“Your son turned me” Wonshiks spits angry.   
“It was only because of a wolf!” Taekwoon says quickly trying to defend himself.  
“Is that true Wonshik?”   
“A wolf imprinted on me and had some fun with two wolves. I was fine with it and was even my own decision. Taekwoon here got jealous. After giving me blood to heal, he snapped my neck” Wonshik says annoyed.

Taekwoon's father sighs loudly as he looks at Taekwoon.  
“What happened can't be undone. But I’ll punish you for this. You understand that right?” his father says with an angry undertone.  
“Yes father” Taekwoon replies looking at the ground.  
“Can I be there, the moment you punish him? I would like to see him suffer because of what he did to me” Wonshik smirks. 

With disbelief on his face Taekwoon now raises his head and looks at Wonshik.   
“I can understand your anger, but you need to learn how to control your bloodlust first. As part of your punishment you need to teach Wonshik that” Taekwoon’s father says.  
“Hold up” Wonshik says looking at him. “You want Taekwoon to teach me how to be a vampire?” he asks with disbelief.   
“That's right"  
“That's more of a punishment to me than for him. He wanted me to get away from the wolves and now you're going to grant his wish by letting him train me?!” Wonshik says with a raised voice.   
“You're right. But Taekwoon is the only one I can trust with new vampires”  
“How can a vampire be killed?” Wonshik asks changing the topic.  
“Why do you asks that so suddenly?” Taekwoon’s father asks.  
“Because I prefer to die than train with someone like him that calls himself a friend” he responds.  
“I did this only for you” Taekwoon says soft.  
“For me?” Wonshik scoffs turning around to him.  
“Yes for you. So you got rid of those dogs!” “Taekwoon says with a raised voice.  
“Did you even considered the fact that I didn't want this? That I didn't want to become a monster like you?! Well?!” Wonshik asks screaming. “You're just as bad as them. You only care about yourselves!”  
“Of course I did! I knew your desire. I knew you wanted to be with those dogs. But I…”  
“Then.. wait what?” Wonshik interrupts him.  
“You need to learn a lot about vampires” Taekwoon’s father interrupts. Turning back to him Wonshik looks at the father. “We're purebloods. We are born as vampires. All purebloods have their own kind of power. Taekwoon's and mine are reading desires”  
“So you knew what I wanted, yet you made your own decision. Yeah… I was wrong, you’re worse than them” Wonshik scoffs.  
“Enough now. You made your point” Taekwoon’s father says warning him.  
“No! I didn't made my point. I..”  
“Enough now!” he warns again. Seeing how his eyes changes yellow, Wonshik takes frightened a step back.   
“First go through the basics of a vampire and the first days, then you can always decide whether you want to die or not” Taekwoon’s father says “Taekwoon did this not because of jealousy but because of love”  
“Love?... Love?” Wonshik scoffs “How do you call turning someone against their will love?”  
“You’re getting angry again and I assume you haven’t fed yet. Let’s go” Taekwoon says pulling his arm.  
“Let me go” Wonshik says pulling back his arm, but Taekwoon is stronger and pulls him along.  
“I have an eternity to fight about this with you. So you either follow along or I make you” Taekwoon says stern.  
  
Giving up Wonshik follows him.  
“What happens if I don’t feed?” Wonshik asks.  
“You won’t be able to not feed, you’ll go berserk soon looking for blood. Remember Sanghyuk’s random bloodlust attacks? You’ll have that as well but worse. Sanghyuk is already a vampire for a while”  
“So far I feel fine beside anger” Wonshik scoffs.  
“Okay, make your pick” Taekwoon says.  
“What? Now?”   
“Yeah, there aren’t too many people here. It’ll be easy to snatch someone”  
“This is insane. I’m not doing it” Wonshik says turning around.  
“Then what? You’ll go back to Hakyeon or Hongbin? Once you smell them you will want to bite him as that’s the love for them making you do it”  
Wonshik lets out a sigh and turns around. “What do I need to do?”  
“Pick someone, use all the strength in your body to run. Snatch him or her away to that alley. There I’ll be waiting for you and explain further” Taekwoon explains.  
  
Letting out another sigh Wonshik readies himself, seeing a girl he places all his strength to his legs and starts running.  
Doing as Taekwoon says he grabs her and goes to the alley.  
“That was really good for a first time” Taekwoon compliments.  
“Now what?”  
“Please.. Please don’t do this” the girl begs.  
“Follow your instinct.” Taekwoon says.  
  
Looking back to the girl his eyes right away fixate on her neck, his eyes turn red sensing the blood pump through her veins.  
Holding her firmly he leans in, smelling the scent from her neck he becomes thirsty and his fangs become visible. Hearing the girl plead for mercy, it doesn’t do anything for him.  
His sharp fangs touch the cold bare skin in her neck. Piercing them through her skin into her artery, he tastes the first drops of blood come into his mouth.  
With that taste he wants to hold tighter and not let go. He places his left hand behind her neck holding firm. With every sip he takes he feels the warmth of the blood flow through his cold body.  
Coming back to senses he stops drinking and removes his fangs from her neck. Taking a look at her, she’s still scared. With tears in her eyes she stares at him.  
“You managed to not kill her.. wow. Never saw that with a new vampire” Taekwoon says impressed. “With humans you can make them forget what you did. But she’s a wolf so you can’t. Ironic you keep choosing wolves” he scoffs.  
“I’m so sorry” Wonshik whispers to her letting her arms go.  
Without saying a word she quickly runs away.  
  
“You did great… that was out of the ordinary..” Taekwoon says.  
“Whatever. Are we done?” Wonshik asks annoyed.  
“Yeah.. you can go. You did bite a wolf. Expect someone angry to come up to you. But I expect that annoying imprinted wolf to protect you.. Even though you’re now stronger than them” Taekwoon says annoyed.  
“Great” Wonshik says disappearing.  
  
Going home he walks into the kitchen as an old habbid. Opening the fridge he sighs.   
“Heh, don’t need that anymore” he laughs sarcastic.   
Hearing the doorbell he looks up and walks to the front door.  
“Hey sunshine” Jaehwan says.  
“Why are you here?”  
“I heard what happened and what’s in your fridge is useless now. So I came to bring some blood. You always need to have some in your fridge. Especially as a new vampire” Jaehwan says lifting up a cool box.  
“Thanks” Wonshik sighs.  
  
Walking to the kitchen Jaehwan opens the fridge.   
“You can take everything with you if you want. Otherwise I’ll just throw it away” Wonshik says.  
“Heh thanks” Jaehwan says taking out everything and places multiple blood bags in the fridge.  
Closing it he turns around “So how are you doing?”  
“I don’t know. Fine I guess? Beside the anger I don’t feel that different”   
“I heard you fed and not kill your first pray. That’s impressive.. I think you’d be a good vampire”  
“Yeah well. I don’t want this. Once I know how a vampire dies, I’m going to kill myself. Like I originally intended to” Wonshik mumbles.  
“You sure that’s what you want? You can still be together with Hakyeon. You wouldn’t be the first vampire - werewolf couple” Jaehwan says trying to convince him.  
“Yeah well. Not even sure I want to be with Hakyeon anyway” Wonshik says shrugging it off.   
“If you want tonight free..”  
“No. I want to work. If I keep doing nothing I’ll make myself go crazy” Wonshik sighs.  
“Okay, if you really want to, you can come. But if you think it's too hard or you have trouble keeping control just go home then okay?”  
“I will, I will”  
“Well, I'll get going. Let me know if you need help or have questions” Jaehwan says placing his hand on Wonshik's shoulder.  
“I will” Wonshik says walking with Jaehwan to the front door.  
Closing the door behind him Wonshik goes upstairs to take a shower.


	8. Chapter: VIII.

"Once I know how a vampire dies, I’m going to kill myself. Like I originally intended to” Wonshik mumbles.  
“You sure that’s what you want? You can still be together with Hakyeon. You wouldn’t be the first vampire - werewolf couple” Jaehwan says trying to convince him.  
“Yeah well. Not even sure I want to be with Hakyeon anyway” Wonshik says shrugging it off.   
“If you want tonight free..”  
“No. I want to work. If I keep doing nothing I’ll make myself go crazy” Wonshik sighs.  
“Okay, if you really want to, you can come. But if you think it's too hard or you have trouble keeping control just go home then okay?”  
“I will, I will”  
“Well, I'll get going. Let me know if you need help or have questions” Jaehwan says placing his hand on Wonshik's shoulder.  
“I will” Wonshik says walking with Jaehwan to the front door.  
Closing the door behind him Wonshik goes upstairs to take a shower.

In the evening he goes to the bar again.  
“Shik” a familiar voice says.  
Stopping Wonshik turns around.  
“Can we talk?” Hakyeon asks.  
“No” Wonshik says turning around.  
“Why not?” Hakyeon asks.  
“Because being with you makes me crazy. I don't want you nearby”  
“Too bad. You'll encounter me more often than you'll like. You work in the bar I come often remember? Let's just talk for a minute okay?” Hakyeon persists.  
“No!” Wonshik yells “I can't control myself with you. Being with you makes me crazy of bloodthirst, I want to …” Wonshik sighs.  
“Shik… I trust you. I heard you fed and didn't kill. For a first time that’s really good. I have faith if you do bite me, you won't kill me” Hakyeon says hugging him.  
“Don’t” Wonshik says stepping back “You might trust me. But I don’t.. I don’t know what I’ll do"  
“Hakyeon don’t” Hongbin says pulling him back “Wonshik is a vampire for barely a day. Let him first get comfortable as a vampire, then try it again"  
Wonshik nods at him as a thank you “I have to get going” he says walking off.  
“Okay… bye” Hakyeon mumbles.  
  
He continues his way to the bar. Arriving inside he sees Jaehwan talk with Taekwoon and Sanghyuk. Ignoring it he sets his pace to the bar.  
Right behind him Hakyeon and Hongbin walk into the bar as well.  
Taekwoon grabs Wonshik’s arm “Let’s talk” he says pulling him along.  
“I need to work!” Wonshik says frustrated.  
“I don’t care” Taekwoon replies taking him outside. Going into the alley he pushes Wonshik against the wall.  
“What’s this about? What do you...” unable to continue Taekwoon presses his lips against Wonshik’s.  
He startles but doesn’t fight back and places his hands on Taekwoon’s arms.  
Taekwoon notices him not fighting back and kisses him more passionately, placing his hands under Wonshik’s shirt.  
Abrupt Taekwoon is removed from Wonshik’s body. Opening his eyes he sees Hakyeon’s fist inches from his face and Taekwoon on the ground.  
“Keep your filthy hands off of him” Hakyeon says angry.  
“Or else?” Taekwoon laughs “You going to bark?”   
Getting angry Hakyeon tries his best to hold back becoming a wolf.  
“What is it? Having trouble controlling your anger? Need me to call animal control?” Taekwoon scoffs.  
“I swear I’m going to kill you” Hakyeon says clenching his teeth.  
“Too bad you can’t”  
“Guys stop!” Wonshik says interfering.  
  
Hakyeon pushes him aside and runs towards Taekwoon. Tackling Taekwoon he bangs with his back to the wall.  
Kicking Hakyeon off of him he punches back.  
“Guys! Stop” Wonshik yells.  
Ignoring it they continue their fight.  
When Taekwoon works Hakyeon on his back he starts punching him.  
_~Come on Hakyeon… get up~_ Wonshik thinks with a pained heart.  
Noticing Hakyeon’s losing Wonshik gets angry. He pulls Taekwoon off and pushes him against the wall. “I said stop!” he says angry giving a good punch.  
  
“I am done with both of you! Both of you being like this! This is what caused me to end up a vampire! To become something I didn’t want to! Over your egoism, do you ever think about someone else beside yourself? No! And that’s exactly the reason I want both of you out my life” he says angry letting go of Taekwoon again “I’m done with this” he says walking away.  
“Shik wait” Hakyeon says grabbing his hand.  
Wonshik pushes him against the wall “Again, I’m done with this and you guys”  
Walking away he ignores them calling for him.  
  
Standing behind the bar again he lets out a sigh.  
“You okay?” Jaehwan asks.  
“Never better..” Wonshik answers sarcastic.  
“I know you don’t want to.. But don’t you think it’s better to stay home?”  
“No.. I don’t. Here I at least have someone to stop me when I’m about to do something stupid”  
“Now, now. I don’t think you’ll do something stupid” Hongbin says sitting down.  
“Guess you have too much good faith in me” Wonshik laughs “Weren’t you the one saying the loudest we’ll become natural enemies?”  
“Ouch, grudge holding”  
“Wonshik” Jaehwan says grabbing his arm “If you want to work here. You’ll have to be a neutral party”  
“I am neutral. I dislike them all equally”  
Frowning Jaehwan pinches his arm tighter “You either get your act straight or go home. I know it’s been tough on you and it’s hard adjusting. But don’t be like this in my bar”  
Pulling his arm back he takes off his apron “Fine” Wonshik scoffs walking away.  
“Shik..” Hongbin says reaching his hand out to him.  
Avoiding him he walks out the bar.  
  
Walking through the streets, it’s quiet and empty. More quiet than usual.  
Having a feeling of being followed he looks back, but there’s no one there.  
_~I must be going crazy~_ he thinks continuing to walk.  
Looking at the ground while walking, he notices someone suddenly standing in front of himself.  
Looking up he sees the girl from earlier.  
“Oh.. it’s you. What do you want?”  
“You” she answers short.  
Confused he tilts his head. Before he can ask another question he feels a smack against the back of his head and black out.  
  
Opening his eyes again he’s sitting on a chair with his hands and feet chained.  
Trying to pull them, they don’t budge in the slightest.  
“Don’t bother, they’re for out of control wolves” the girl says walking into the room with two other guys.  
“So it’s revenge you want” Wonshik smiles.  
“No idiotic vampire bites a werewolf.. You got some nerves” one of the guys scoffs.  
“Yeah.. Taekwoon also thought it was ironic”  
“Taekwoon’s a dick. If there’s someone on the list we wolves hate, he’s strong on number one” one of the guys says.  
“Wait… why did he say it was ironic?” the girl asks.  
“None of your business” Wonshik scoffs looking away.  
  
Hearing the door open again he looks up and sees Hakyeon and Hongbin walk in.  
“Great...” he sighs.  
“Why are you two here?” the girl asks.  
“Don’t you dare touching him” Hakyeon says stern.  
“What? Why?”  
“He’s imprinted himself on Wonshik” Hongbin explains.  
“On a vampire? Are you mad?”  
“He was a human when he did. Taekwoon turned him this morning”  
“So if you need to take this out on someone. Do it on Taekwoon”  
The girl looks at Wonshik waiting for what he has to say.  
“Don’t look at me. I won’t stop you, go for it” he smiles.  
Turning back to the two guys they nod and leave the room with the three of them.  
  
Hakyeon and Hongbin wait for them to leave and close the door.  
“I’m assuming you’re not going to let me go for now” Wonshik sighs.  
“We want to talk” Hakyeon answers.  
“Obviously… well, it’s not like I have anything anywhere to go..”  
“Can you tell us honestly who you like?” Hakyeon asks.  
“Neither of you, it was fun. That was all it was”   
“Don’t lie” Hongbin says taking a step forward.  
“I’m not”  
“Bin… I don’t think he’s lying” Hakyeon whispers.  
“Maybe not now… yesterday he would’ve if we asked this question. Shik, how do you feel about being a vampire now?”  
“It’s not like I really changed my mind or am different, I’m just angry at you all for what you did. Taekwoon for snapping my neck, you two for making selfish decisions that got me in this situation where I am a vampire. Once I know how to kill myself, I will, like I intended to do” Wonshik answers determined.  
  
Hearing this Hakyeon’s heart breaks and tears fill his eyes.  
“Maybe you should go” Hongbin whispers.  
Nodding Hakyeon leaves the room and closes the door.  
“That was harsh. Why don’t you try and find a way to live with being a vampire?”  
“Because I don’t want to be one”  
“Why not?”  
“Because I don’t want to set my fangs in people’s necks, I don’t wanna look at you only wanting to suck out the blood from your arteries! I hate this anger that I’m feeling inside of me which I never had in this way”  
“That’s because vampires have heightened emotions, just like werewolves”  
“The more I’m learning about it al, the more vampires and wolves sound alike. The only difference is the diet”  
  
With that silence fills up the room and Hongbin looks dumbfounded.  
“You’re awfully silent suddenly” Wonshik mumbles.  
“It’s because you’re right… you’re absolutely tight. When we’re angry we don’t have control over ourselves, when vampires are hungry they don’t. The only reason vampires are despised more is because they feed from humans and not animals”  
  
Not knowing what to say now, a silence is filling the room again.  
“Wonshik..” Hongbin says after a short while.  
Looking up at him he waits for him to continue.  
“Can you try and live as a vampire?”  
“Hongbin.. That isn’t just something small you’re asking from me” Wonshik sighs looking away.  
Hearing footsteps approach him, he looks up. Hongbin leans forward and presses his lips against Wonshik’s.  
Startled Wonshik stares at him.  
  
“I’m sorry” Hongbin whispers taking a step back.  
“For what?”  
“I… nothing” Hongbin sighs kneeling to remove the chains.  
  
When all chains are open Hongbin gets up and walks out the room leaving the door open.  
Staring at the open door for a short while dumbfounded Wonshik’s thinking about what just happened.  
Shaking his head he stands up and walks out the room.  
Seeing a stairs at the end of the hallway he goes up and walks into another small room with only one door.  
Opening it he steps into a forest.  
  
Looking around he lets out a sigh as no one’s in sight.  
Starting to simply walk, he walks for a while before he finally spots buildings again.  
Walking up to it, he notices it isn’t moonfalls.  
Looking around he smells an awful scent.  
  
“What’s a vampire doing here..” an intimidating buff guy with scars and tattoos asks.  
“I’m not… wait never mind.. Sorry I got lost in the woods”  
“Why is a vampire even in these woods?” a girl asks walking up to the guy.  
“No reason..” Wonshik mumbles looking away.  
“Well you’re on wolves territory, so you know what that means” the guy smiles.  
“Actually.. no”  
“Leave him” another girl says joining them.  
“Hey I know you! You’re Hakyeon’s sister”  
“I am, and you’re an idiot for coming here”  
“Sorry.. I didn’t know”  
“How do you know him?” the guy asks Haejin.  
“He works at Mystics in Moonfalls… last time I saw him he wasn’t a vampire though… what happened?”  
“Taekwoon happened” Wonshik sighs.  
“Heh of course him..” she scoffs “I’m calling Hakyeon to pick you up”  
“He won’t come.. He and Hongbin left me behind so I doubt they’ll pick me up”  
“Not if I call them” she smiles.  
  
“No need to” a familiar voice says.  
Growling they stand ready to attack.  
“Taekwoon.. What are you doing here?”  
“Picking you up, let’s go”  
Doubting he looks at Haejin.  
“You should go” she says walking away.  
Looking back at Taekwoon he walks with him back to his car.  
  
“Why did you came to pick me up”  
“Voices whispered the wolves got you, assuming because you bit that girl. When I saw the girl, Hakyeon and Hongbin in mystics I knew enough”  
“How did you find me?”  
“Your scent is easily recognisable”  
“Oh… Anyways thanks” Wonshik mumbles looking out the window.  
  
Arriving back at him home, Wonshik gets out of the car “Thanks for picking me up”  
“Say Wonshik..” Taekwoon says getting out of the car before he can walk off.  
“Yes?”  
“You should drink something.. It’s been quite a while since you last fed”  
“Not hungry” Wonshik sighs turning around walking to his door.  
“You’re not hungry or don’t want to feed?”  
Letting out a sigh he stands still.  
“Jaehwan gave you some blood right? Use that”  
“Guess now I can ask you if you want a drink?” Wonshik asks slightly amused.  
“And now I can say yes”  
  
“How come you can’t drink anything but you can drink alcohol?” Wonshik asks opening the fridge..  
“That’s because of the alcohol which makes the hunger a little less”  
“Yeah, but why?”  
“I don’t know”  
  
Grabbing two glasses he fills them both with blood and places them on the table.  
“Thanks” Taekwoon says taking one glass. “So… how are you feeling?”  
“Fine I guess.. More annoyed but that’s about it I guess”  
“Well I am glad at least your worst anger is over”  
“Still angry though, I just accepted the fact that I have to deal with you more often than I’d like”  
“Ouch.. I’m sorry for what I did.. I didn’t had the right to”  
“Damn right you didn’t… what did you expect? That if you turn me against my will I’ll come jumping to you declaring love or something?”  
“I don’t know..” Taekwoon sighs.  
“Well whatever, can’t be undone”  
“So… you’ll try and live as a vampire?”  
“I have an eternity to decide if I want to kill myself or not” Wonshik sighs looking away “So I’m going to give it a shot”  
“I’m glad to hear that”   
  
“So” Taekwoon coughs “You like Hakyeon huh?”  
“I never said that. I don’t think I do”  
“What.. but I thought...”  
“Exactly, you thought before confirming with me and got jealous over nothing… but to be fair I am liking someone, it’s just not Hakyeon”  
“Who?”  
“Not something for you to know”  
“Okay..” Taekwoon mumbles “Well, I should get going again” he says standing up.  
“Yeah, good idea”  
  
Walking with him he closes the door the second Taekwoon steps out of the house without saying another word.  
Turning back around he lets a sigh escape from his mouth “Officially my first night as a vampire… I’m not even tired yet and that after already skipping one night” he mumbles walking to the living room.  
Lying down on the couch he stares at the ceiling as he’s sunken in his own mind about all that happened in the last 2 days.  
  
What felt to him like 10 minutes, was in fact many hours.  
Realizing the light, he looks up and notices the sun rising.  
Looking at the run rise with the second he pinches his eyes half closed and blocks the sun with his hands peeking through his fingers.  
  
Standing up he walks to the kitchen automatically.  
Opening the fridge he remembers again that he’s no longer human.  
With a sigh he grabs a blood bag and pours a glass.  
Sitting down at the table he stares out the window with his glass in his hand.  
Hearing his phone buzz he takes a look.  
_~You should stay home from work until you’re more used to being a vampire~_ he reads from Jaehwan.  
Annoyed he puts his phone away again.  
  
Hearing his phone buzz again he grabs it again.  
Answering the call, it’s the real estate for selling the club.  
After the call Wonshik gets up and grabs stuff to go back to Seoul.  
Locking the door he throws his bag in the car and drives off.  
Back in Seoul he right away goes to the club to check some things before the real estate employee and potential buyer comes.  
When they arrive, Wonshik goes through everything with them. Having a long conversation with them, hours go by before they’re finally finished.  
“I’ll let you know as soon as possible if the sale proceeds or not” the employee says before leaving.  
Nodding Wonshik gives both of them a hand.  
  
With them gone, Wonshik goes in again and prepares everything for opening later that evening.  
“Wonshik?” he hears.  
Looking up he sees Changhyuk.  
“What are you doing here so sudden?”  
“I got a call about a potential buyer, they’ll let me know soon if he accepts it”  
“Ah.. shame you won’t take it over”  
“I actually am considering it...”  
“We would like that more than some random person” Changhyuk smiles “Say… you smell different”  
“Really?” Wonshik asks sniffing himself.  
“Who turned you?” he asks annoyed.  
“Just someone”  
“Was it your choice?”  
“Hell no. It was out of jealousy”  
  
Changhyuk frowns hearing that.  
“Why are you getting annoyed out of it?””  
“You smelled so good a couple days ago… turning into a vampire ruined that” he sighs.  
“That’s your reason...”  
“And the fact that I’m against turning against someone’s will”  
“Watch it, you’re seeming nicer than you actually am”  
“Ya! Before you thought I was nice“  
“True.. then you wanted to bite me and trash talked my friend” Wonshik smiles sarcastic.  
“Fine, you got me there.. And I’m sorry. What if I make it up with you?”  
“Haha, no need to” Wonshik smiles “I was only joking a bit”  
“I’m not… what if I can tell you… that I can maybe turn you back?”  
  
Wonshik’s smile disappears hearing that. Taking a moment to process that he shakes his head a bit disbelief “Wait… that exists?”  
“Not that anyone knows off… my family has been working on this for years and years. For many generations… they belief they finally found it, but haven’t found a test subject”  
“So.. you want me to test it?”  
“Well.. you want to be human.. right?”  
“I do.. yeah”  
“Then what do you have to lose?” Changhyuk smiles.  
Nodding Wonshik smiles as well “true”  
“After work, lets go to my parents place then. I’ll call them okay?”  
“Sounds good”  
As he walks off, Wonshik takes a moment to process it all. Feeling hopeful, his mood lifts up.  
  
Later that evening, Wonshik closes the club and Changhyuk waits for him.  
“Let’s get going then” Changhyuk smiles walking off.  
Following him, they walk for a while before arriving at the place.  
Inside a buttler welcomes them.  
“So luxurious”  
“Why? Wanna stay vampire now and live with me?” Changhyuk jokes.  
“Nah, I still prefer my own old fashioned house as a human over this”  
Smiling Changhyuk nods satisfied with his answer.  
  
“Say Changhyuk.. How old are you?” Wonshik asks as they sit down waiting for his parents.  
“I’m 112” he answers.  
Surprised Wonshik blinks a couple times.  
“Ahh, you’re here” his father says joining them.  
Standing up Wonshik bows to him “Nice to meet you”  
“Same” he smiles “Follow me please”  
Nodding he follows them.  
  
“You know it’s a test right? We’re not sure if it works” the father asks.  
“I’m aware yes”  
“Good day” a woman greets them in the laboratorium.  
Bowing he greets her “Nice to meet you ma'am”  
“So polite” she smiles “Are you ready?”  
“I guess..”  
“Please take a seat here” she says gesturing as the man prepares a syringe.

“Now.. this could hurt a bit” he says warning Wonshik.  
Taking a moment Wonshik nods “I’m ready”  
The man places his hand on Wonshik’s head and tilts his head injecting the syringe in his neck.  
As the liquid is being injected in his artery, Wonshik clenches his hands on the arm leaning.  
Starting to spread out in his body, the pain becomes worse and he’s trying his best not to scream out of pain.  
  
After long minutes the pain goes away and he feels like breathing again.  
The man walks up to him and takes some tests.  
“For how long have you been a vampire?”  
“Two days”  
“Oh, so that’s very recent.. How did it happen?”  
“Ahh.. someone got jealous”  
“So.. he forced his blood?”  
“Hmm no.. two werewolves were fighting over me and I jumped in. I got injured so bad that only his blood could save me, he got angry over the situation and snapped my neck” Wonshik explains.  
“Werewolf Vampire fights are always most dangerous for the humans” the man sighs.  
  
Walking to a fridge he grabs a blood bag and opens it.  
Pouring it in, Wonshik fixates himself on the blood.  
As the man turns around he notices his red eyes fixed on the glass he’s holding.  
“I was already afraid for this… it didn’t work” he says giving the glass “Not to give you false hope.. But it could take up to 24 hours to work, just like a vampires transition goes.. Would you mind staying here for the day so we can keep an eye out on you and maybe test your blood to see what the effects of the injection is?”  
“Sure.. I have nothing better to do. Not really welcome at my job at the moment so..”  
“Moonfalls right? They shouldn’t be bothered by a vampire behind their bar”  
“They're not bothered by that, but that I was bad mouthing both Wolves and Vampires”  
“Ahh” the man laughs “Yeah I can understand that.. But I can also understand your point of thinking like this. I’ll tell the butler to make you a room, if there’s anything you need you can ask him. If you get any symptoms please come to me”  
“Will do sir”  
“Also, you can call me Chang Soo”   
Smiling Wonshik nods.  
  
After the butler made him a room, he’s being escorted to it.  
Taking a shower he lies down thinking about all the recent happenings.  
Feeling really tired after skipping two nights, he falls asleep quickly.  
The next morning, not having to wake up by an alarm, he sleeps in a bit.  
Waking up the sun shines through the curtains.   
Turning to his other side he has a hot, burning feeling inside, his throat feels like sand and feels restless.  
Sitting up he places his hand on his forehead.  
Getting out of bed quickly, he pulls on some clothes and goes downstairs.  
  
“Good morning sir” the butler greets him.  
“Where is Chang Soo?” Wonshik asks.  
“In his laboratorium sir” he answers gesturing.  
Walking off he knocks and goes inside.  
“Oh Wonshik, what’s wrong?”  
Explaining what he felt, Chang Soo smiles not concerned “I assume you just didn’t drink enough blood.. How much did you drink yesterday?”  
“That glass you gave me and earlier one glass”  
“That’s not enough by a long shot… you need roughly a liter per day” he answers pouring in a glass. “You should be careful, as a new vampire you’ll be more edgy when not drinking enough.. You could go berserk, not having control over yourself and on a killing spree searching for blood.. You need to keep your bloodlust satisfied at all times”  
  
Emptying the glass Wonshik sighs.  
“You really hate it don’t you?”  
“Yeah..”  
“We’re trying our best to make a cure for people like you..”  
“I really appreciate your effort” Wonshik smiles.  
“No problem.. Say who’s teaching you at the moment?”  
Laughing Wonshik scoffs “The one that turned me..”  
“Hearing your tone, you’re obviously not happy with it.. You can stay here for longer until you’re more comfortable. I’m sure Changhyuk won’t mind”  
“Won’t mind what?” he asks walking in.  
“Helping and teaching Wonshik adjust”  
“Of course not”   
“Thanks… I really appreciate it”   
“Well then.. First you need some more clothes as you only brought for one day” Changhyuk smiles “Let’s go”  
Going with him, they first get some more clothes for him.  
  
Two weeks later Wonshik packs all his stuff again.  
“I’m actually a bit sad you’re going again” Changhyuk says leaning against the door frame.  
“I need to return back to my life.. I can’t keep avoiding it. To be honest I’m already surprised they left me alone all this time”  
“Left you alone? They spammed you with messages.. It’s a good thing you ignored it”   
Wonshik laughs “Yeah.. but no one followed me here, which they did do in the past”  
“Phew.. stalker alert” he jokes “But.. yeah I will miss you having around. Do come visit soon okay? I mean… you pulled through the sell, technically you have no reason to come by again” he says feeling sad.  
“Of course I have a reason.. Visiting my friend is good reason” Wonshik smiles “Well.. I should head back now.. Thanks for everything” he smiles.  
  
“Leaving already?” his father asks joining them.  
“Yes, I need to go back to my life”  
“I’ll let Changhyuk call you when we improve the cure.. I hope it will work next time and I’m sorry it didn’t”  
“It’s okay… I’m not feeling that bad about it anymore thanks to Changhyuk.. But yeah, turning back human would sound great”  
“I’m glad you feel that way.. Well see you next time” he says.   
With that Wonshik gets in his car and drives back home.


	9. Chapter: IX.

“Leaving already?” his father asks joining them.  
“Yes, I need to go back to my life”  
“I’ll let Changhyuk call you when we improve the cure.. I hope it will work next time and I’m sorry it didn’t”  
“It’s okay… I’m not feeling that worse anymore thanks to Changhyuk.. But yeah, turning back human would sound great”  
“I’m glad you feel that way.. Well see you next time” he says. And with that Wonshik gets in his car and drives back home.  
  
Back home he throws his bag down and walks to the kitchen pouring himself a glass of blood.  
Sitting at the dining table he feels like one of the guys will knock on his door any moment.  
When his glass is empty, he grabs his back and to his surprise no one bothered him yet.  
  
Cleaning up all his stuff he makes himself ready to go to the bar again to face everyone for the first time in two weeks.  
Putting his phone in his pocket, his wallet in his jacket and grabbing his keys he locks his door before heading off.  
After a couple minutes he sees Mystics in the distance. As his nerves start to build up, he takes a little longer walking the last meters.  
Placing his hand on the door knob he opens the door and walks in.  
Making eye contact with Jaehwan, he clearly looks annoyed.  
Awkwardly he looks around trying to figure out his place.  
  
“Come with me” Jaehwan says walking to the back.  
Quickly Wonshik walks after him.  
“Where were you all this time?” Jaehwan asks annoyed.  
“I was in Seoul… I actually intended to only stay for a day… but then something came in between..”  
“Like what?”  
“Well..” Wonshik starts explaining everything from the first day on.  
“I don’t like you not replying or contacting… but I do understand why you decided to stay longer… I would’ve done the same in your position”  
“Thank you..”  
“But you’ll have to make up with working a lot! No free nights for the time being”  
“Ahhh Hyung! You told me to take off as long as I needed to adjust””  
“Yeah, but I didn’t mean completely ignore us! We thought something serious happened to you”  
“Why didn’t you just barge in then huh?”  
“We actually couldn’t locate you… but now you told me where you were, that makes sense… I can’t locate in a pureblood’s house. Same for werewolves, they can’t smell or sense you in their houses”  
“I didn’t know that.. I was surprised no one came barging in when I got home though”  
“We knew you were on your way, but as you took off for two weeks… we figured you didn’t want us barge in the second you came home”  
Wonshik laughs a bit hearing that “It is true though.. I do appreciate no one right away came bothering me”  
“Well… we have a bar to open.. You know the drill” Jaehwan says casual looking away.  
“Yes sir” he smiles walking out the back to the bar.  
  
Jaehwan joins him and together they prepare the bar.  
Short minutes after the bar opened the first customers arrive, which Wonshik serve.  
“So..” Jaehwan says “You sold the club?”  
“Yeah, I did”  
“Good… I was already quite scared you would keep it and move back”  
“The thought did occur.. Not to avoid this all, but because I care about the club”  
“Well.. I am happy you decided to sell it”  
  
“Look who’s still alive” Hakyeon says sitting down.  
“Where have you been all this time?” Hongbin asks.  
“I’ll explain later. Two howlings?”  
“Yes please”  
“So.. how are you feeling now?” Hongbin asks.  
“Ah.. pretty good actually” Wonshik answers as he pours the glasses. “I learned a lot in the time I was away”  
“I’m happy” Hongbin smiles.  
  
Hakyeon has been staring at Wonshik the whole time.  
“Ah.. hmm.. What wrong?” he asks noticing it.  
“Hm? Oh.. nothing” he smiles taking the glass.  
“Ya Wonshik!” Taekwoon says annoyed “Where have you been at?”  
Letting out a sigh he laughs a bit “I’ll explain later.. I can tell you I’m doing much better”  
“Well.. okay..” he pouts.  
“Now you’re all here.. I want to say I’m sorry for how I behaved.. It wasn’t fair of me” he smiles sad.  
“It’s okay.. It was because you just turned and you had to adjust to it” Hongbin says trying to comfort him.  
“I know how rough it is.. Not that you did something to me but.. Well just to back you up” Sanghyuk laughs.  
Wonshik smiles hearing that “Oh.. right, I forgot… we were suppose to talk when I got back from Seoul back then.. But being turned made me unable to meet up with you”  
“It’s fine.. I just wanted to apologise for what I did”  
“I’m not sure if I can forgive you yet.. But I appreciate it”   
  
As another customer walks up to the bar he serves her.  
Taekwoon asks for something as well, which he pours in.  
Giving it to them, both Taekwoon and Sanghyuk get up and sit somewhere else in the bar.  
Looking up again he notices Hakyeon’s still staring.  
“What’s up?” he asks with a laugh.  
Hongbin now looks at Hakyeon as well wondering the same.  
“I… hmhm, it’s nothing.. later” he smiles.  
“O.. okay, sure”  
  
Later that evening when he closes the bar, Jaehwan pours in a glass of bloody mary.  
“What’s that for?”  
“What do you think? For you of course”  
“Right” Wonshik laughs “Thanks”  
“How is it, being back again?”  
“It feels good… it feels right. I was nervous to come back to be honest” he laughs.  
“Yeah, I noticed” Jaehwan laughs as well. “Well, we should finish up and go home. I’m tired”  
“I can pull nights now that I’m a vampire” Wonshik says satisfied “Though, most nights are boring now”  
“Just fine someone to spend them with then”  
“Easier said than done.. Well.. I’ll see you tomorrow”  
“See ya”  
  
Walking out the bar he takes his time walking home.  
Arriving back home he grabs himself a glass of blood. In the living room he opens a window and sits in the window frame looking up to the night sky.  
  
“Hey there” he hears. Looking up he sees Hakyeon.  
“Hey.. what brings you here?”  
“Talk… if you want..”  
“Yeah sure.. I’ll open the door” Wonshik answers getting up.  
  
Opening the door, Hakyeon walks in.  
“Hmm.. I would want to offer you something to drink.. But I only have water”  
“Water is fine though”  
Going to the kitchen he gets a glass of water for him.   
In the living room he places the glass on the table and sits down with Hakyeon.  
“So.. what was all the staring about in the bar?” Wonshik asks.  
“Something feels off..”  
“What do you mean?”  
Leaning in Hakyeon presses his lips against Wonshik’s.  
Closing his eyes, Wonshik returns the gesture and kisses back.  
  
When Hakyeon leans back, he’s thinking deeply with his finger on his lips.  
“What’s wrong”  
“It’s just… different” Hakyeon answers looking up.  
“Different how?”  
“I already noticed a bit after you turned vampire, but I wasn’t able to really confirm it as emotions got in the way and then you left”  
“What are you aiming at?”  
“I think.. I unimprinted..” he says hesitant.  
“Unimprinted?”  
“That it’s undone.. It isn’t uncommon when someone imprints on a human and that human is turned, it’s being undone.. But it also doesn’t happen that often”  
“Well.. that’s good news for you.. Right? I mean, now you’re not stuck to me”  
  
Noticing he looks sad, Wonshik’s confused at what to do.  
“Not good?” Wonstik asks hesitant.  
“It is making me sad.. I actually really like you”  
Smiling Wonshik hugs him “I’m sure you’ll imprint on someone better”  
Laughing Wonshik can hear a sob in between. As Hakyeon tightly holds onto Wonshik, he hugs him back firmly.  
“It’ll be fine. Believe me it’s better you’re not stuck to me… beside, as long as you’re not imprinted on someone else, we can continue having fun” he says jokingly.  
“I’ll take you up on it” Hakyeon smiles giving him a playful punch.  
“Now, no need for the tears. It’s not we won’t be seeing each other anymore”  
“It does feel lonely… being imprinted on you allowed me to know where you were, if something was wrong and gave me a sense of protection”  
“Pff, I don’t need protection”  
“Says the one that was turned only two weeks ago”  
“Ouch.. but you’re right… at least now I don’t need protection anymore”  
“Say… how do you now feel about being a vampire?”  
“It’s not that I can say that I like it.. But I won’t end my life here… I’m hoping Chung Soo finds a cure and I can turn back to human. Though I did learn that being a vampire is not all that bad”  
“Watch it, or you’ll start liking being a vampire”  
“Doubt it though” Wonshik laughs.  
  
Seeing Hakyeon jawn, he taps him on his shoulder “Go home and sleep”  
“Can’t I stay here?” Hakyeon asks suggestive.  
Wonshik shakes his head “I don’t trust myself yet.. I’m sorry”  
Smiling faintly Hakyeon nods “Figures.. well, see you tomorrow I guess” he says standing up.  
“Take it easy okay” Wonshik says walking with him.  
Nodding Hakyeon gives another hug before heading home.  
  
The next day decides he’s going to spend the day relaxing.   
Going to the store he buys some instant coffee and tea for if someone gets over, he has something in house. Grabbing some bourbon for himself on the way, he heads home again.  
“Having wild plans?” Taekwoon asks joining him seeing the bourbon.  
“Not really. Just to have a drink so now and then”  
“Okay okay… you have any plans at the moment?”  
“Yeah, to do as less as possible”  
“Funny.. I was just curious”  
Wonshik laughs shaking his head “But okay, whats up?”  
“Nothing.. really. I was just showing interest”  
“So, do you have any plans?”  
“Not really..” Taekwoon pouts.  
“What do you want to do?” Wonshik sighs.  
“Good that you ask, I was thinking of taking you somewhere”  
“I knew it! I knew something was up!” Wonshik says punching Taekwoon on the shoulder.  
“It is something you have to agree with though.. I won’t drag you along if you want..”  
“That suddenly sounds very serious...”  
“If you don’t mind, we want to test how well you can do with blood”  
“Why?”  
“To see if you’re dangerous or not.. It’s also what the werewolves are making us do..”  
Letting out a sigh Wonshik looks away for a second “Sure..”  
  
Back home he places the stuff away and then leaves again with Taekwoon.  
Going towards the woods Wonshik looks around surprised.  
“Isn’t this werewolf territory?”  
“It is, it’s also under their surveillance we do this. They won’t believe us by word”  
Arriving at a large hanger Taekwoon opens the door and they walk in.  
Seeing both Hakyeon and Hongbin inside, Wonshik’s surprised.  
“I’m happy you agreed to it” Hongbin says seeing him.  
“Did I had a choice?”  
“In the end not really” Taekwoon laughs.  
“We first need to ask some questions” Hongbin says grabbing a paper and pen.  
  
Sitting down they start the questioning.  
Many questions later, they’re finally done with that.  
Stretching his body Wonshik sighs “We done yet?”  
“Nope, now the test begins”  
“I got to say though … It’s a pretty hard test for new vampires.. In my opinion too hard” Taekwoon says.  
“It’s not that bad” Hakyeon sighs.  
"Says the non vampire" Taekwoon mumbles.  
Standing up they walk over to another room.  
“You can step inside, someone will join you soon”  
Nodding Wonshik steps inside.  
  
Walking in the white room. He looks around. In the room there’s only a table, two chairs, a cabinet and an one way window.  
Waving he jokes a bit, but from inside feels a quite nervous.  
When the door opens, Hongbin walks in with a tray. On that tray is a small cup with a bit of blood.  
“First test is to see how long you can withstand taking it” he says placing it on the table and sits down.  
Wonshik too sits down “Is there a limit to how long I should at least hold it up?”  
“No, but seeing you only drank a bit this morning.. I don’t think it’ll take that long”  
“Wanna bet?”  
Smiling Hongbin think about it for a second “No, I need to stay professional”

Wonshik laughs a bit hearing that.  
“What?”  
“Nothing.. I didn’t laugh because I don’t think you’re a professional, I know you’re one. I just laughed because of a thought I had”  
Having a hunch Hongbin blushes a bit “Do I even want to know the thought?”  
“I’m sure you don’t”  
Nodding Hongbin doesn’t answer “We shouldn’t be talking, it’s distracting for you. I’m going to go and will watch you from the window” he says getting up.  
  
With Hongbin gone, he’s alone in the room. No sounds, no distractions, nothing. Leaning with his arms on the table and his head on his arms, he’s looking at the white wall.  
Bored he taps his finger on the table.  
Long minutes later he sits straight and leans with his chair back, rocking back and forth.  
Sitting straight again he looks straight at the window “If I drink it, will we continue to the next test?” he asks.  
Not getting an answer he lets out a sigh.  
“Ya! I’m bored”  
Again he gets no answer.  
Nodding he looks back at the white wall again frustrated.  
  
With more minutes passing by, the door opens again.  
Looking up he sees Hongbin again.  
“It’s been an hour, we won’t bother you with this one any longer” he says taking the tray with the cup.  
Walking back to the door he hands the tray over to Hakyeon.  
“Next is how you do with fresh blood” Hongbin says grabbing a small knife.  
_~Shit..~_ Wonshik thinks standing up and looking away quickly _~I didn’t train myself on that~_  
  
Feeling like he can be in trouble now, he doesn’t move from his spot.  
Hongbin looks down to his hands and makes a small cut on the side of his wrist with the knife.  
Putting the knife away again he holds his wrist up towards Wonshik.  
Looking away, he tries to avoid it.  
“Don’t look away” Hongbin says closing distance. Bringing his wrist closer to his face, Wonshik grabs it and pushes it away a bit. Smiling with his eyes closed, he’s unable to look at Hongbin.  
“Is it hard?” Hongbin asks.  
“Ah… this is mean” Wonshik sighs leaning his head back.  
  
Opening his eyes he looks at Hongbin.  
Seeing the red eyes look at him, Hongbin can’t help but startle a bit.  
“You’re cheating though, you keep trying to create as much distance as possible”  
“That’s what I would do if it would happen on the street as well”  
“And what if something happens, someone’s bleeding and the person accidentally wipes some blood on your hands or face?”  
Not knowing how to answer that Wonshik looks down, letting go of Hongbin’s arm.  
  
As blood still drips from it, Hongbin wipes a drip from it and brings it to Wonshik’s lip.  
Unable to contain himself, Wonshik pushes Hongbin against the wall. Holding tightly onto him he leans in his neck.  
“Wonshik… fight it”   
“I can’t… I don’t… I don’t want to” he answers leaning his head on Hongbin's shoulder still trying to resist.  
With all the things Hongbin and Hakyeon said about vampires and Taekwoon flashing through his memory, he’s able to control himself so he won’t disappoint them. He doesn’t want them to think he’s just like the others. Trying his utmost best, he wants to prove he’s better.  
Letting out a sigh he lets go of Hongbin. Punching the wall he clenches his teeth “Get out” he says serious.  
Hongbin doesn’t argue and squeezes out of his position and leaves the room.  
  
Remaining in that position for a while. It takes quite some time before he’s able to relax again.  
Taking a deep breath he straightens his posture.   
Looking at his hand, he notices he’s bleeding from the punch.   
Walking over to the table he sits down and leans his head in his hands, still trying to collect himself.  
  
Getting a break for quite a long time. He’s bored again.  
Going back and forth again on his chair again, he hears a loud creak from the chair at one point making him startle. Sitting straight again he pouts hoping the others didn’t notice that.  
Leaning on the table again he’s tapping with his fingers on the table again.  
When the door opens he looks up and sees Hongbin again.  
“Next test?” Wonshik asks.  
“Hmhm, but that will be in another room”  
Getting up, Wonshik walks with him through the building.  
  
“Sorry” Wonshik mumbles.  
“For what?”  
“For almost biting you”  
“It’s fine, risk of the job”  
Walking up to a door Hongbin opens it and gestures Wonshik to get it.  
In another white room Wonshik only sees a bed.  
“What’s this about?” he asks looking around.  
“Just to clarify… normally I don’t take this test myself.. It’s usually someone else. But I’d figures you’d be more comfortable with me than a woman” Hongbin explains.  
“For what?” Wonshik ask still looking around.  
  
Hearing no response he looks back and sees Hongbin unbutton his blouse.  
“Wait.. what are you...?” he asks surprised.  
“Especially seeing your past, being loose and your sexual need, this is a huge trigger”  
“Huge trigger?”  
“You haven’t had a sexual moment as vampire yet… but it comes together with high bloodlust”  
Blushing a bit Wonshik looks away. “Okay so.. Wait.. you want to have sex?”  
Hongbin laughs “Not that I mind, but no. It’s only a test” he answers as he takes off his blouse.  
  
Walking to Wonshik, Wonshik walks backwards up till the wall.   
Having no trust in himself to hold back, he wants to avoid it. But with Hongbin having him cornered, he has nowhere to go.  
Hongbin places his hand on Wonshik’s cheek making him turn his head back. Before he can react, he presses his lips against Wonshik’s.  
Kissing him passionately, Wonshik starts to relax a bit too.  
Quicker than he’s used to, Wonshik returns the gesture and kisses back. Placing his hands on Hongbin’s side he caresses his upper body.  
When Hongbin slides his hand under Wonshik’s shirt, he lifts Hongbin up and places him on the bed.  
Leaning over him he starts kissing him in his neck, down his collarbone and over his upper body. Being dragged along, Hongbin’s enjoying it more than he intended to.  
“Ya, it’s still a test” he hears Hakyeon in his ear piece.  
Coming back to senses Hongbin scrapes his throat. Pushing Wonshik on his back he starts teasing him. Taking off his shirt he throws it aside, leaning in he gives kisses and some soft bites in his neck while monitoring his behavior.  
Kissing him down over his upper body, Wonshik’s clearly starting to have a harder time. Holding him tightly by his arms, he has his head tilted away taking long breaths trying to calm himself.  
  
“Are you trying to calm yourself from biting? Or going further too quick”   
Smiling Wonshik sits up a bit “Both” he answers pulling Hongbin back pressing his lips against Hongbin’s.  
Sitting on Wonshik’s lap, Hongbin caresses over Wonshik’s body and through his hair.  
When Wonshik suddenly pushes him back, he looks down on Hongbin with bright red eyes. Without trying to hold back or giving a moment, he leans in Hongbin’s neck.  
“Wonshik! No!” he says somewhat panicked trying to prevent him from biting. With all his strength he tries to push him off, but he doesn’t budge.  
Grabbing his wrists Wonshik pins them down on the bed as he closes in again.  
Feeling his breath on his skin, Hongbin knows he’s unable to stop him now.  
Giving a soft kiss first, he then gives a lick making Hongbin unintentionally moan a bit. But that soft feeling is interrupted by his fangs setting in his skin. As the pain takes over, he clenches his firsts and teeth trying to hold in a scream of pain.  
  
Letting go of his wrists again, Wonshik leans back not making eye contact. Sitting up he gives Hongbin the space to get up.  
Sitting up as well, he sits next to Wonshik. Wanting to place his hand on Wonshik shoulder, he stops a couple inches away from it, hesitating for a moment he retracts his hand and gets up.  
Looking back, he wants to say something, but decides not to and leaves the room.  
  
When the door opens, Taekwoon walks in, grabs his shirt and hands it over to Wonshik. “Let’s go back” he says somewhat awkward.  
Pulling on the shirt, he wipes away the blood from his mouth and walks off.  
Just outside the building he stops for a moment “Can you leave me alone?” he asks.  
“Ah.. what?” Taekwoon asks surprised.  
“I want to be alone”  
“Right… sure” Taekwoon answers.   
Hearing that Wonshik right away walks away.  
  
Back home he locks the door behind him and lies down on the couch.  
Grabbing his phone he messages Jaehwan asking is it’s okay if he stays home for the day.  
Taking quite some time before he gets an answer, Jaehwan messages back that’s fine.  
Turning off his phone he throws it on the table and turns to his side.  
Thinking back to biting Hongbin, he feels bad.  
  
Staying on the couch for a while, his doorbell chimes at one point.  
Not bothered to get up, he remains on the couch.  
“Wonshik?” he hears “I know you’re home… open the door”  
Standing up he goes upstairs, in his bedroom he sits in the window frame looking over his back garden.  
Hearing the doorbell again, he closes his eyes trying to ignore it.  
  
The next day he goes downstairs again. In the kitchen he grabs himself a glass of blood and sits down at the table.  
Letting out a sigh he leans back. Emptying his glass he gets up and grabs his wallet and keys.  
Getting in the car he drives off to a construction store. Buying all sorts of materials, he goes back home again and unloads the stuff on his porch.  
With a hammer in his hands, he starts breaking down some stuff he wants gone.  
As the sun shines bright and he’s working hard. Sweating he off his shirt and throws it over a chair.  
  
“Look at you working hard” he hears from behind. Looking over he sees Sanghyuk.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Taekwoon was wondering how you’re doing”  
“So he sends his errand boy?”  
“Good one.. No he figured you didn’t want to see him now”  
“As if I do want to see you. I just want to be left alone”  
“Right” Sanghyuk nods “I’ll pass the message”  
With that he leaves again and Wonshik focusses on his work again.  
  
Time flies by, finally having broke out everything he wanted gone. He takes a break.  
Grabbing a bottle, he fills it with blood and sits down on his porch.  
With his feet up on a stool, he leans his head back, closing his eyes, he lets the sun shine on his face.  
Taking a sip from time to time, he takes a good moment before going back to work.  
Hearing footsteps close in, he can smell who’s in front of him.  
“I have nothing to talk about” he says before a question can be asked.  
“I was just wondering how you’re doing”  
“Shouldn’t you worry about your own wound?” Wonshik asks back.  
“It’s already healed, Jaehwan gave me a creme”  
  
Opening his eyes he looks at Hongbin’s neck to confirm it.  
“Well good” he replies standing up.  
Hongbin looks around “Need help with anything?”  
“No, I’m good”  
“Right.. You going to keep ignoring?”  
“No Hongbin, but for now I really want to be alone” he answers annoyed.  
“Right.. Sorry. I’ll get going” he sighs walking away.  
  
Looking at Hongbin walk away, Wonshik feels a bit guilty. Frustrated he gives a punch to the wall, punching a hole in it.  
Letting out a sigh he places his hand on his forehead. “Another thing on my to do list… fix this wall”  
Continuing to work on his house, he stops in the evening.  
Putting all the materials away, he goes upstairs to take a shower.  
Grabbing his stuff he takes off to the bar.


	10. CHapter: X.

Looking at Hongbin walk away, Wonshik feels a bit guilty. Frustrated he gives a punch to the wall, punching a hole in it.  
Letting out a sigh he places his hand on his forehead. “Another thing on my to do list… fix this wall”  
Continuing to work on his house, he stops in the evening.  
Putting all the materials away, he goes upstairs to take a shower.  
Grabbing his stuff he takes off to the bar.

“Evening” Jaehwan greets him as he walks in.  
“Hey”  
“Feeling better?”  
“Kinda”  
“Anything I can do for you?”  
“No, let’s just get this evening over with” 

Opening the door, customers start coming in.  
When Hongbin and Hakyeon walk up to the bar, Wonshik feels awkward.  
Awkward because of what Hakyeon told him before and what happened yesterday with Hongbin, while knowing Hakyeon and Taekwoon saw that.  
Not saying a word he turns around and pours in two glasses for them.  
“Still don’t want to talk?” Hongbin asks.  
“Hmhm” Wonshik nods placing the glasses down.  
Letting out a sigh, Hongbin grabs one glass, places the money down and walks away.  
“You know” Hakyeon says with a soft smile “You did exceptionally well.. Maybe you saw it as a failure because you bit him.. But every new vampire would’ve given in with the cup of blood and especially the blood from the wrist.. Just so you know, we don’t see you as a dangerous vampire at all” he says taking the glass “Don’t beat yourself up on it too much”  
As he walks away, Wonshik lets out a sigh.

“You can leave early if you want, take a moment for yourself.. He’s right, don’t beat yourself up over it too much”  
“I’m fine, really”  
“If you say so” Jaehwan shrugs.

Going back to work, he serves the customers well. When Taekwoon, Hongbin or Hakyeon come by, he’s still awkward but doesn’t avoid them.  
In the night they close up and he sets off to home.  
Not being tired he continues working on the house a bit, quietly he prepares everything for during the day.  
With the sun coming up and hearing people outside, he brings the materials outside again and starts working.  
In the noon working concentrated, he doesn’t notice Hongbin walk up to him.  
Looking at him work for a while, he sits down watching him.

When Wonshik comes down the ladder and turns around he spots Hongbin. Startled he stops in his track.  
“Didn’t know I looked that scary”  
“I just didn’t notice you.. What are you doing here?”  
“Can we talk?”

Knowing he can’t keep avoiding it he nods “sure” he answers walking inside.  
Hongbin gets up and follows behind him. In the kitchen he grabs a glass of blood for himself and a glass of water for Hongbin.  
Sitting at the dining table, he makes sure there’s quite some distance between them. Patiently he waits for Hongbin to start talking.  
“So..” he starts awkward “how are you?”  
“Yeah...fine.. I guess.. You?” Wonshik asks back.  
“Yeah, not bad”  
“Good.. good”  
“I’m sorry..” Hongbin mumbles.  
“For what?”  
“For the test”  
“Well it was mandatory right?”  
“Ah.. yeah.. But still.. You did great though”  
“Yeah.. Hakyeon told me. I’m still sorry though, I don’t want to bite you”  
“You don’t want to?”  
“Well I want to.. But I don’t.. I don’t want it that I want it” Wonshik explains being confused himself.

Hearing that Hongbin laughs “Wonshik… I like you”  
Startled he looks up.  
“I’ve been thinking about it for a while.. And I really like you. I don’t mind you biting me.. Ah, this’ll sound weird but.. Knowing that you struggle to not bite me is in some way flattering… vampires want to bite the ones they like the most..”  
“So, they want to bite their loved ones?”  
“Yeah.. it’s like I said yesterday. Sexual feeling and bloodlust comes together, the one you like, you will feel more sexual attracted to and thus more bloodlust”  
“I guess I get the way that works”  
“Do you… do you like me?” 

Looking up, Wonshik blushes a bit now knowing what to say to that.  
Scraping his throat he takes a moment.  
“Well..” he starts “I still feel hesitant about opening up to the idea of dating or anything or admitting my feelings.. But I do feel attracted to you a lot”  
Smiling Hongbin feels happy and stands up.   
Sitting down on Wonshik’s lap, he doesn’t know how to respond and leans back looking away.  
Hongbin leans in and presses his lips against Wonshik’s.  
Afraid of not being able to hold back, Wonshik looks away “I can’t...”  
“Don’t be afraid, you don’t have to hold back”  
“That’s what I’m scared of.. What will happen if I don’t.. I don’t trust myself”  
“But I do, I know you will most likely bite me.. And that’s fine, the longer you avoid this, the harder it’ll be”  
Making eye contact with him again, Wonshik doesn’t know what to answer.  
“Do you trust me?” Hongbin asks.  
“I do..”  
Hearing that Hongbin smiles and gets up. Grabbing his hand he takes Wonshik with him upstairs.

In the bedroom he pushes Wonshik on the bed and sits on top of him.  
“How the roles have switched” Wonshik laughs.  
“To be fair… this is also new for me.. I’ve never had sex with a vampire before, but the fact that it’s you.. Makes me okay with it”  
Wonshik’s happy hearing that and makes him a bit more confident.  
Leaning in Hongbin kisses Wonshik, which he gladly returns.  
Wrapping his arms around him, they’re sucked in the moment.  
Kissing passionately, Wonshik takes off Hongbin’s shirt and caresses his upper body while taking a moment to appreciate him.  
Smiling Hongbin takes his shirt off as well and leans in giving kisses over his chest and stomach.  
Grabbing his upper arm firm, Hongbin startles and looks up.  
Seeing him with the back of his other hand over his eyes, breathing heavy he sees his fangs.

Leaning in, Hongbin hugs him comforting him.  
“Not helping” Wonshik smiles but hugs back. Taking a deep breath he pushes Hongbin on his back.  
Looking each other in the eyes, Hongbin notices his eyes are back to normal. Knowing how hard Wonshik’s trying to hold in, he can’t help but smile.  
Giving a kiss, he caresses Wonshik.  
Kissing down his chest and stomach again he removes Woshik’s belt and takes off his pants.  
Standing up he also takes off his own pants as well.  
Wonshik sits up and pulls Hongbin on his lap and right away kisses him.  
Holding onto each other tightly they’re sucked in each other’s passion.  
Working him on his back, Wonshik takes of his boxers and his own.  
Leaning over to the night stand he grabs a bottle of lube and pushes out the liquid.

Sliding one finger in Hongbin, he stops for a second and looks away.  
“What’s wrong?” he asks placing his hand on Wonshik’s cheek turning his head.  
Looking him in the eyes he sees they’re red again.  
Pulling back he sits straight taking a deep breath trying to calm himself.  
Taking the bottle of lube, Hongbin squeezes out the lube and slides his own finger in him.  
Noticing what he’s doing, Wonshik can’t help but smile at the gesture.  
“It’s too much of a trouble doing it yourself” he whispers leaning over Hongbin again. Removing his hand, Wonshik continues again by sliding in two fingers.  
Taking out his fingers, he pushes in his dick.

That same second he feels his bloodlust come up again severely. Holding tight onto Hongbin’s shoulders, he tries to hold it in.  
Wrapping his arms around him, Hongbin tries to comfort him and calm him down.  
Digging his face in Hongbin’s neck, he gives a kiss. Breathing heavy he leans up again and smile soft at Hongbin.  
Thrusting his hips he feels the urge to bite him come back. Clenching his teeth he tries his best to hold it back.  
Going back and forth, Hongbin moans and hollows his back. “Wonshik-ah” he moans holding onto him tight.   
Forgetting for a moment about the fact he’s a vampire, he enjoys his moment with Wonshik.  
Pressing his lips against him, he noticed Wonshik isn’t really kissing back.  
Opening eyes, Wonshik quickly closes his and looks away.  
“It’s really hard on you.. Isn’t it?” he asks concerned.  
“It’s fine” Wonshik answers with a faint smile.

Pushing harder, Hongbin tilts his head back again firmly holding onto Wonshik. Wrapping his arms around his neck, he gives soft kisses and playful bites in his neck.  
“Hong...bin… you.. You make me crazy” Wonshik says with a husky voice next to Hongbin’s ear.  
Grabbing his dick he starts jerking off Hongbin, making it harder for him.  
Restless Hongbin tries his best to not come.  
“Wonshik-ah! I can’t… ahh shit” he moans “Fuck me harder”  
Doing as he says he starts going faster while still jerking him off.  
“Ahhh~ Wonshik. I’m… I’m gonna..” he mumbles moaning setting his fingers in Wonshik’s skin.  
Not able to hold back he cums, giving it all Wonshik goes back and forth faster, coming as well.  
Breathing heavy he right away stands up turning around.  
Sitting up Hongbin watches him closely.  
“I… I’ll be right back” Wonshik says leaving the room.

Getting up Hongbin follows behind him.  
Downstairs Wonshik opens the fridge end grabs a blood bag.  
Before he can open it Hongbin places his hand on it.  
“Hongbin...”  
“I know.. You can’t hold back any longer” he answers with a small smile “Drink from me..” he says looking up.  
Not giving him the chance to change his mind Wonshik lets go of the blood bag and stands behind Hongbin. Wrapping one arm around Hongbin’s waist, he places the other hand on his chin tilting his head.  
Leaning in he right away sets his fangs in his skin.  
Unintentionally Hongbin lets out a small moan.  
Hearing that Wonshik holds onto Hongbin tighter, pushing him against the wall.

“Ahh.. Wonshik! Enough” Hongbin says after a while. “You’re taking too much”  
Not hearing him Wonshik holds onto him tightly.  
“Wonshik!” Hongbin says louder making him snap back.  
Letting go he takes a step back.  
“I.. I’m sorry.. I don’t know what got over me”  
Hongbin smiles turning around “I do.. Constant the fight of holding back got too hard. You actually already surprised me upstairs”  
Blushing Wonshik looks away “I just don’t want to hurt you”  
Smiling Hongbin places his hand on Wonshik’s cheek and wipes away the blood from his lip.  
Giving a small kiss on his cheek he hugs him “Thank you”  
Hugging back Wonshik takes a deep breath “Ahh.. we should really take a shower”  
“Yeah” Hongbin laughs “we should”

“Will you be fine?” Wonshik asks under the shower tracing his finger over the bite wound.  
“I’ll just ask Jaehwan”  
“Say… do you hate it?”  
“What?”  
“Me being a vampire”  
“At first yeah.. But you showed me how strong you are and you didn’t change that much.. You’re like a picture perfect new vampire” Hongbin laughs “I still prefer human you.. But I can live with this”  
“Tsk, you’re talking as if you love me”  
Placing his hand on Wonshik’s cheek, Hongbin turns his face and looks him in the eyes. “But I do..” he whispers and gives a kiss.  
Dumbfounded Wonshik stares at him.  
“Wait… but.. Didn’t you say earlier that..”  
“I know..” Hongbin interrupts him “And I wasn’t lying… I don’t want to pressure you but..” he says hesitating for a moment.  
“You imprinted.. Just like Hakyeon unimprinted when I became a vampire.. You imprinted on me.. The vampire me”  
“Yeah...”  
“Ahh.. this isn’t making it easier” Wonshik sighs.  
“What is?”  
“I got a message from a friend this morning..” Wonshik starts and explains that Changhyuk’s father is working on a cure, that he tried it before but without success and that he got a message now they made some changes.  
“Wait.. you told me you were there because he helped you learn”  
“And he did.. That’s just a part I left out because I didn’t want to give any false hope”  
“But.. why is it now, with what I said.. it not making it easier”  
“I...” Wonshik hesitates for a second before continuing “I like you… I really do. With Hakyeon I felt pressured when he told me he imprinted.. With you I feel happy.. But I’m afraid that if I turn back now.. You will unimprint”

Smiling Hongbin hugs him tightly “You’re weird.. Of course you should take the cure if there’s any, even if we don’t end up together. If you stay a vampire, you will outlive me anyway”  
“True.. but I can always take a cure when you’re gone”  
“Then you’ll stay all young and handsome while I turn old.. No fair!”  
“I just need to think about it”  
“I understand… even if I unimprint again and Hakyeon imprints when you’re back as human.. Hakyeon’s a good guy and I’m sure he’ll be a great lover” Hongin smiles getting out of the shower “I should go..” he says grabbing a towel and his clothes walking out of the bathroom.

Standing alone under the shower, he leans his head against the wall. Letting the water flow over his body, he stays like that for a long time.  
Letting out a sigh he turns off the shower and grabs a towel.  
Back in his bedroom, Hongbin left everything behind neatly. Even made up the bed for him.  
Looking at the time he startles how late it is and quickly dresses himself.  
Still with wet hair he runs into the bar.  
“You’re late” Jaehwan sighs.  
Hongbin looks up surprised seeing him rush in like that.  
“Sorry, I lost track of time under the shower”  
“Well it’s not that busy.. So it’s fine” Jaehwan pouts throwing him an apron.

Making eye contact with Hongbin for a short moment, he looks away awkwardly not knowing how to react.  
Concentrating on his work, he tries to set his mind aside for now.  
When they close up he faces Jaehwan “Say.. can I take tomorrow off? I have some business in Seoul”  
“In Seoul? I thought everything was taken care off”  
“Ahh, yeah it is. It’s personal business”  
“Well sure.. Take a day off”  
“Thank you” Wonshik says happy bowing deep.

Leaving the bar after closing timme, he goes straight home and grabs his stuff.  
With his bag packed he throws it in the car and drives off.  
Arriving in Seoul he parks his car at Changhyuk’s place and gets out.  
“Good day sir” the butler greets him opening the door. “Master have been waiting for you”  
“Thank you” Wonshik replies as the butler takes his bag.  
Walking through the building they go to the laboratorium.

“Ahh, you’re here” Chang Soo says when Wonshik walks in.”  
“Sorry for making you wait”  
“Oh no it’s fine. Want to get started right away?”  
“Actually… can I ask you something?”  
“Sure..”  
Smiling Wonshik asks his question, in which Chang Soo answers the way Wonshik hoped to.  
“Well, sit down then” he gestures to the chair.  
Sitting down, Wonshik takes a deep breath trying to suppress his nerves.

When the door opens, he sees Changhyuk come in.  
“Sorry I’m late”  
“Happy you’re here” Wonshik smiles.  
“Of course”  
“Ready?” Chang Soo asks walking to him with the syringe in his hand.  
“I guess...”  
“Ehh, of course you are” Changhyuk smiles placing his hand on Wonshik’s shoulder.

Holding onto his head, Chang Soo injects the syringe in his neck.  
Feeling the fluid spread through his veins, the burning feeling wells up.  
Clenching his fists he tries to sit still as the syringe is still in his neck.  
When it’s being removed he tilts his head down with his eyes pinched closed.  
“You okay?” Changhyuk asks.  
“It.. hurts” Wonshik answers with trouble.  
With each second passing the pain spreads more through his body and it starts hurting more.

Getting out of the chair he drops himself in his knees, wrapping his arms around himself screaming out of pain.  
“Make it stop!” he begs.  
“There’s nothing I can do now.. You have to sit it out” Chang Soo answers.  
“Hey, calm down” Changhyuk says placing his hand on Wonshik’s shoulder.  
Looking up his red eyes, now filled with anger looks straight at Changhyuk and he pushes him away “don’t touch me!” he yells.  
Standing up he wants to walk to Changhyuk, but the pain makes him collapse on his knees again.  
Unable to endure the pain longer he blacks out.

Waking up he lies in a bed.  
Looking around he recognises the room.  
With his head feeling heavy he sits up and brings his hand to his head.  
“Good, you’re awake” Changhyuk smiles.  
“I’m sorry for wanting to attack now”  
“Pff it’s fine, you’re nowhere near as strong as me. Here, drink this” he says handing over a glass of water.  
“Thanks” Wonshik replies taking the glass and emptying it.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Changhyuk smiles at him.  
“What?” Wonshik asks awkward.  
“You smell good”  
Laughing he looks away “That’s so weird”  
“Think about it” Changhyuk says with a soft smile.  
“What?”  
“You don’t get it do you...”  
Taking a moment to think, he shakes his head “No..”  
“What did I tell you about your scent?”  
~“You smelled so good a couple days ago… turning into a vampire ruined that”~ Wonshik recalls in his head.

Opening his eyes wide he looks at Changhyuk happy “Wait… you.. You’re telling me..”  
“We tested your blood while you were unconscious.. You’re human again”  
Jumping up, he jumps in Changhyuk’s arms “That’s great! Thank you”  
“No need to thank me.. Thank my father” he smiles standing up “You should be careful around vampires again.. I meant what I said about your scent.. Your blood smells real good”  
“Ah..” he lets out looking down to his hands. Hearing footsteps walk away he looks up “Wait”  
Stopping in his tracks Changhyuk turns around.  
“You can… if you want.. Only for this time” Wonshik mumbles embarrassed holding out his hand.  
Walking back Changhyuk grabs his hand “I’m not going to let you say that twice” he says serious tilting his head and sets his fangs in his wrist.  
Flinching in pain Wonshik pinches his eyes closed. Opening them again he looks up at Changhyuk and sees his yellow eyes look back. Not being afraid by them at all anymore he remains his normal posture.

Letting go of his wrist again he sighs “ahh.. You should’ve stayed vampire for your own safety..”  
Smiling Wonshik covers his wrist “I guess..”  
“If you decide you want to be a vampire again.. I’ll gladly turn you” he says before walking off “I’ll ask the butler to do something about that wound and then you should head back.. You were unconscious for more than a day… I think you have to work in one or two hours”  
Startled Wonshik looks up “What?!” he asks and grabs his phone. Seeing the day and time he indeed only has roughly an hour.  
Looking up again he sees Changhyuk left.


	11. Chapter: XI.

Letting go of his wrist again he sighs “ahh.. You should’ve stayed vampire for your own safety..”  
Smiling Wonshik covers his wrist “I guess..”  
“If you decide you want to be a vampire again.. I’ll gladly turn you” he says before walking off “I’ll ask the butler to do something about that wound and then you should head back.. You were unconscious for more than a day… I think you have to work in one or two hours”  
Startled Wonshik looks up “What?!” he asks and grabs his phone. Seeing the day and time he indeed has roughly an hour.  
Looking up again he sees Changhyuk left.  
  
Getting out of bed he dresses himself and grabs his stuff together.  
Hearing a knock he looks up.  
“I’m here for your wound sir” the butler says.  
“Right” he replies sitting down in a chair.  
The butler smears a creme on it and bandage it.  
“It’s created by our master, so by the time you’re home it should be healed already”  
“Can I thank him before I go?”  
“I’m afraid he’s out for business, but I’ll pass the message”  
Smiling Wonshik nods “Thank you”   
  
Standing up he grabs his bag and leaves the place.  
Arriving back home he parks his car and walks in his house again.  
“Ahh.. of course, I have no food in the house now” he sighs looking in his fridge.  
Closing is he notices the bandage and removes it. Not seeing any sign of being bitten he’s impressed.  
Grabbing his wallet he leaves the house and heads over to the supermarket to buy a simple bread for along the way.  
Running into the bar he’s way too late as driving alone was an hour and he also had traffic jam.

“I’m so so sorry! It took a little longer in Seoul than expected” he says walking behind the bar.  
“I already assumed that, it’s fine” Jaehwan answers casual.  
“Hey, you’re back. Where were you yesterday?” Hongbin asks sitting down.  
“Hm? Ohh just something regarding the club”  
“Oh.. okay. I thought it was all done”  
“Yeah it was, there was just something missing” Wonshik smiles.  
“Right.. Well can I get two howlings?”   
“Of course” Wonshik smiles turning around.  
“To who are you lying? Me or Hongbin?” Jaehwan whispers standing close next to him.  
“I’ll explain after work, okay?”  
Nodding Jaehwan turns back around.  
  
After work Wonshik locks the door and Jaehwan sits down at a table. Shoving another stool away with his foot he gestures Wonshik to sit down.  
“So.. explain”  
“I didn’t lie to you, I did go to Seoul for personal reasons” Wonshik starts. Explaining everything about the cure and what happened the day before Jaehwan stares at him in disbelief.  
“So.. what you’re telling me is.. you’re human again?”  
“Ye..yeah.. I didn’t right away want to put it in town news because I’m skeptic it’s permanent.. But I think so”  
“This is great! Wait.. but does that mean the roles are switched again? And Hakyeon is now.. and.. wait how was it again?”  
Wonshik laughs hearing him confused and starts explaining that as well.  
“My head spins around.. But you’re telling me you like Hongbin? Then what if he’s not imprinted anymore?”  
“That’s a decision I’ll have to make after hearing what they say”  
“What do you mean?”  
Letting out a sigh Wonshik looks away “I asked Chang Soo if it’s okay that if it does work but Hongbin indeed turns out not being imprinted anymore, that I could be turned back”  
“I would like to say that’s stupid.. But it’s not, I understand your logic and to be honest there are many humans wanting to be turned into a vampire”  
“Well for me it makes no difference if you’re human, vampire or alien. As long as you do your work here properly” he smiles “Lets go and head home. I’m tired”  
“I’m pretty beat as well” Wonshik says standing up “I’ll see you tomorrow”  
  
Walking back home he feels good again. Smiling he closes his eyes for a second.  
Arriving home he sees Hongbin and Hakyeon sit on his porch waiting for him.  
“What are you doing here?” Wonshik asks tilting his head.  
“Why did you lie?” Hongbin asks standing up.

Knowing what he’s talking about, he lets out a sigh.  
“I’m sorry, I wanted to tell you tomorrow but not in the bar”  
“Why didn’t you tell me beforehand what you were going to do?” he asks getting angry standing up.  
Nodding Wonshik looks away “the roles switched again, didn’t it?”  
“Not really.. Hakyeon didn’t imprint again, but I knew from the second I saw you..”  
“I’m sorry”   
Walking to him Hongbin stops next to him.  
“Do me a favor.. Don’t let yourself be turned into a vampire again just for me.. I want you to be happy and I know you weren’t while being a vampire” he says and walks away.  
  
Hakyeon too stands up and places his hand on Wonshik’s shoulder “You okay?”  
Smiling he shakes his head “No..” letting out a sigh he looks up “I just want to be alone now”  
Nodding Hakyeon walks off after Hongbin.  
Going inside Wonshik grabs the bourbon and sits in the window frame looking into the starry night sky.  
Taking a sip from time to time he starts to become tipsy and annoyed.  
Raising the bottle he wants to throw it, but stops mid air letting out a sigh.  
“If you want to throw it away, just give it to me then” Taekwoon says walking up to the window.  
“What do you want? Just go away”  
“Ouch! Drunk, annoyed Wonshik is mean” Taekwoon smiles getting in through the window “Penny for your thoughts?”  
“I’m just an idiot”  
“Why?”  
“To think I can actually have what I want”  
“Do explain my very human friend” Taekwoon smiles sitting down.  
“Tsk..” he scoffs. Taking a sip he looks at Taekwoon again “after years I finally start liking someone and then all I can think about is sucking out all his blood.. Turning back human, it physical is possible to be with him.. But then he isn’t imprinted anymore and doesn’t want to risk being with me”  
“Yeah.. wolves their love is imprint. No imprint.. no love. They won’t risk dating while tomorrow they can imprint themselves on someone and hurt the one they’re dating”  
“Can’t I just fall in love with a human?”  
“Whoa… you said you liked him.. Not love”  
  
Stopping for a second Wonshik nervously looks away.  
“You… you fell in love with him.. Didn’t you? That’s why you went through all this trouble for him”  
“I realised two days ago.. I … we.. well we had sex and.. I just wanted to bite him so bad, but didn’t want to hurt him. Now knowing how that works I realised I’m not just attracted to him.. I .. well yeah” he sighs.  
“Phew.. you really have trouble even talking about it don’t you?” Taekwoon says surprised “Just take it easy for now, give your thought some time. It’s not like there’s a rush”  
“I’m surprised.. That you can give such wise advice”  
“Yeah.. I’m surprised as well” Taekwoon laughs “Well.. get some sleep okay?”  
“Will do” Wonshik nods.  
  
Jumping out the window again, Taekwoon walks off. Getting up Wonshik goes upstairs and right away dives in bed.  
Waking up a couple hours later, he right away sighs.  
Standing up he feels dizzy and averts to the wall.  
Holding onto the door, he manages to stay up.  
“Ahh.. my head” he mumbles carefully walking into the bathroom.  
Turning on the shower he gets underneath and washes himself.  
  
Downstairs he makes some coffee and sits down.  
Not feeling well he gets up and goes to the toilet.  
Lifting the toilet seat he throws up.  
Opening his eyes he’s startled seeing a lot of blood.  
Backing up he opens the door and walks to the kitchen grabbing his phone.  
Simply pressing someone from the recent list he brings it to his ear but passes out.  
“Yeah?” the person on the other says. “Wonshik? Hello? You there?..”  
  
Opening his eyes again his head feels heavy. Groaning he tries to sit up.  
“You okay?” he hears.  
Looking up he sees Hongbin. Confused he tilts his head. “Why… are you here?”  
“You called me.. Don’t you remember?”  
“N..no” he mumbles.  
“What happened to be in this state? You’re really sick” Hongbin says concerned sitting down. Placing his hand on Wonshik’s forehead he shakes his head “I want to temperature you, you’re burning hot”  
“I..I’m fine.. You don’t need to be here” Wonshik says soft not making eye contact.  
“You’re kidding right? You threw up blood, you were all shivering while you were passed out, Jaehwan’s magic didn’t help one bit and you’re burning hot”  
“Jaehwan?”  
“Yeah.. when I arrived here and saw you like that, I right away called him”  
“I’m sorry”  
“No need to apologize.. But if his magic isn’t working, it must be something unusual”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Can you call that professor?”  
“Chang Soo.. why?”  
“I think his so called cure is doing this to you” Hongbin says grabbing Wonshik’s phone “Chang Soo right?”  
“I don’t have his number.. I do have Changhyuk’s”  
“You mean that vampire that wanted to attack you the second you came in the club?”  
Letting out a sigh Wonshik doesn’t feel like answering to that.  
  
“Well whatever” Hongbin says annoyed pressing ‘call’   
“Hello? Changhyuk? This is Hongbin.. Wonshik’s really sick and I think it’s because of that cure… yeah.. Okay” Hongbin says and presses the call away. “They’re coming over” he says messaging the address to him.  
Pinching his eyes closed again, Wonshik crawls together.  
“You okay?”  
“Toi..let” he mumbles getting up.  
Hongbin quickly grabs him and walks with him to the toilet.  
Opening the door Wonshik sits on his knees and throws up again.  
  
“How are things going?” Hakyeon asks walking in the front door with Taekwoon.  
Standing in the hallway Hongbin looks up and gestures to Wonshik “Not good”  
“Maybe I can..”   
“No!” Hongbin says quickly interrupting Taekwoon.  
“You didn’t even let me finish”  
“You wanted to suggest giving him blood right? No way that’s gonna happen. The professor is coming, I’m letting them fix this”  
“For someone that’s not imprinted, you’re awfully protective” Taekwoon sighs walking off to the kitchen.  
  
“Hongbin.. You.. love him, don’t you?” Hakyeon asks careful.  
“Shut up.. We don’t do love like humans”  
“True.. but we can still love, even if it’s not like imprinting”  
“I just can’t be with him risking to imprint on someone else”   
“I get that.. But don’t be too harsh on yourself.. And him” Hakyeon smiles “Especially now..”  
“Don’t say it” Hongbin interrupts him.  
“Hongbin..”  
“I know it looks bad for him.. I just hope the professor can do something for him”  
  
Trying to get up, Wonshik feels weak and has trouble holding himself up.  
Hongbin right away jumps in and supports him.  
Sitting down, Hakyeon brings him a glass of water.  
“Thank you”  
“Why is it taking so long?” Hakyeon asks impatient.  
“It’s at least an hour driving” Hongbin answers.  
  
Lying down, Wonshik crawls together in pain. Sweating and breathing heavy.  
Hakyeon goes to the kitchen and grabs a wet cloth for him placing it on his forehead,  
Trying to help him as good as possible, they monitor him closely with the three of them.  
When the doorbell finally rings, Taekwoon jumps up and opens the door.  
“How is he doing?” Chang Soo asks rushing to him.  
“Not good”  
Kneeling down next to him he starts examining him.  
“I can try something.. But...”  
“Well that sounds confident” Hongbin scoffs.  
“It’s the first time a cure is even created.. I can’t know what happens beforehand”  
“I appreciate you trying to make a cure, but maybe you shouldn’t. If he dies because of you, I will kill you” Hongbin says angry.  
“I’m trying to keep him alive okay?! He wanted to try this for you!” Chang Soo says standing up.  
“What?” Hongbin asks backing off.  
  
Changhyuk quickly jumps in between “let’s stop here” he says nervous.  
“What do you mean with that?” Hongbin asks pushing Changhyuk aside.  
“He got used to being a vampire and his mind was at peace with being one, the only thing that made him not want to be one was the fear of hurting you.. Knowing your hatred to vampires”  
Not knowing what to say Hongbin sits down.  
Realizing in how much pain Wonshik was when they did the test and with sex, how hard he was fighting to hold back. “He wasn’t unhappy because he was a vampire.. He was unhappy because of what I think of vampires..” he mumbles.  
“Anyway, back to what’s important.. It almost seems like he’s in transition… just without being turned, he’s stuck between turning from human to vampire, even though he is a vampire”  
“What?” Hakyeon asks confused.  
“He was a vampire turning back to human. Apparently biologically he stayed vampire, but still turned human. He got the no craving for blood, able to eat and drink human food.. While his body did still need the blood. You could say he’s a vampire that needs blood, but also human that needs human food. He’s both and can’t handle what the other needs”  
“How do we fix that?”  
“By turning him again, I think giving him vampire blood of the one that turned him will be the safest as that's already in his system.. Who turned him?”  
“I did” Taekwoon says stepping forward.  
“Give him your blood again”  
  
Bringing his wrist to his mouth he bites in it and brings his wrist to Wonshik’s mouth.  
With the little strength in him, he unconsciously tries to fight it away.  
Holding him tight, Taekwoon makes sure he drinks a good amount.  
“Now what?” he asks standing up.  
“We kill him”  
“What if you’re wrong? And he dies” Hongbin asks.  
“He’ll die if we don’t do anything” Chang Soo answers.  
“I hate to be on their side.. But what do we have to lose?” Hakyeon asks careful.  
Scoffing Hongbin gets up and walks out the room, Hakyeon follows behind him to support him.  
  
Chang Soo makes eye contact with Taekwoon, giving a nod Chang Soo leans in and grabs his neck.  
Taking a deep breath, he snaps Wonshik’s neck.  
“I hope you’re right… for your sake” Taekwoon says threatening.  
  
Waiting for hours, time goes slow. Hongbin and Hakyeon joined them in the living room again and wait for any sign from Wonshik.  
Some time later Hakyeon and Hongbin play a card game together. Changhyuk and Chang Soo are busy on their laptops and Taekwoon is killing time on his phone.  
When night falls upon them again, Hakyeon and Hongbin take turns sleeping.  
  
Yawning Hakyeon comes back downstairs and Hongbin goes upstairs.  
Chang Soo left in the meantime as he had other businesses to attend. Changhyuk stayed knowing what to do when he wakes up.  
Grabbing a cup of coffee, Hakyeon sits on a chair next to the couch Wonshik’s lying on.  
  
When empty he places the cup down and carefully looks over Wonshik.  
Seeing his expression twits he gets up. Looking even closer he sees it again.  
“I think he’s waking up” Hakyeon mentions.  
“I’ll get Hongbin” Taekwoon says standing up.  
Hearing a groan Wonshik turns his head.  
Running downstairs Hongbin joins them and sits on the edge of the couch next to Wonshik.  
Opening his eyes he quickly pinches them closed again bringing his hand to his head.  
“Wonshik?” Hongbin calls him.  
Opening his eyes he looks straight at Hongbin. Smiling tears flow over Hongbin’s cheeks and he right away gives a hug.  
“I’m so sorry!” Hongbin says holding him tight.  
“W..why?”   
“Not now” Hakyeon smiles placing his hand on Hongbin’s shoulder “We’ll talk about that later”  
Hongbin sits up and nods “Yeah..”  
  
“How are you feeling?” Changhyuk asks standing up.  
“My head is exploding and my throat feels like sand”  
“We think you’re now back to normal transition. Meaning you can choose again if you want to become a vampire or not”  
Looking at Hongbin, he hesitates.  
“You should do what you want, we will support you no matter what” Hongbin says with a smile.  
Nodding Wonshik smiles back “I’ll think about it.. Now I could use a glass of water”  
Taekwoon comes over and hands him one.  
“I have to get going again, but let me know if anything’s up okay?” Changhyuk asks.  
“Yeah, thanks” Wonshik smiles.  
Grabbing his bag he leaves them.  
  
Sitting up Wonshik takes a moment to come by.  
“Ahh I.. uhm.. I want to take a shower” he says awkwardly.  
“It’s your house, if you want to shower just go” Taekwoon says casual.  
Nodding he stands up and goes upstairs.  
Taking a nice, long shower he comes out feeling refreshed.  
  
Dressing himself in his bedroom, the door opens and Taekwoon walks in.  
“What’s up?”  
“How are you feeling?”  
“The same as the first time I changed”  
“Have you had a thought about your choice while showering?”  
“Kinda.. I think I’m going to complete the transition.. It wasn’t that bad being a vampire.. Yes I struggled, but I think I didn’t do that bad”  
“Not that bad? You were exceptional good for a new vampire” Taekwoon laughs giving him a tap on the shoulder. “I’m going downstairs again. I was just wondering how you’re doing and what your thought was”  
“Thanks, I’ll come downstairs in a minute”  
Nodding Taekwoon leaves the room.  
  
Taking his time, he goes downstairs when he’s done.  
“Hey” Hongbin greets him when he walks in the kitchen.  
“Thanks for helping and being here for me” Wonshik says giving a hug.  
“You shouldn’t.. It’s partly my fault you ended up like this..” Hongbin sighs.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Chang Soo explained.. He told me you changed while you were there and started to be at ease being a vampire but the fear of me held you back..”  
“Right.. Hongbin, don’t blame this on yourself. In the end I made the decisions on my own”  
“Still… I’m sorry..”  
“To be fair, it’s not weird you think that way about vampires. You grew up being taught to hate them and be against them”  
Smiling he nods “True.. but still”  
“Ahh, well whatever.. It happened, we learned and changed from it” Wonshik says hugging him again.  
  
“Wonshik...” Hongbin calls him looking down.  
“Hm?”  
“Will you complete the transition or not?”  
“Why?”  
“I don’t want to lose you”  
“So.. you want me to complete it”  
Not answering he slightly nods.  
Taking a step back, he grabs Hongbin’s wrist and lifts it up.  
Bringing it to his mouth he carefully bites it.  
Flinching Hongbin holds onto Wonshik’s arm tight.  
  
As the first sip of blood flows through his mouth again the bloodlust rushes back in.  
Grabbing him by the shoulder he pushes him against the wall.  
Realizing what he’s doing he lets go of him again and takes a step back.  
“Sorry…”  
“It’s okay… must’ve been an odd feeling for a second”  
“Heh.. yeah”  
Grabbing a paper towel, Hongbin wipes away the blood from his mouth. Putting it on the counter he leans in and presses his lips against Wonshik’s, embracing him.  
Embracing him back, Wonshik returns the gesture.  
“This feels right” Hongbin smiles hugging him.  
Hugging him back they stay like that for a couple minutes.  
  
“Looks like you made a decision” Taekwoon smiles.  
“Heh.. yeah” Wonshik replies.  
“Funny.. The first time I wanted you to complete the transition, and now it’s Hongbin”  
“That imprinting thing is a really weird thing” Wonshik jokes.  
“What’s more weird is that you manage to get two people to imprint on you.. I don’t think that has ever happened before” Hakyeon says thinking out loud.  
“Not at the same time though..”  
“What I find fascinating is that Hongbin, the one that hated vampires the most. Was ironic the one to imprint on a vampire” Taekwoon laughs.  
“I agree with you on that one!” Hakyeon nods.  
“Wait.. didn’t you say imprinting only happens once.. Does that mean you won’t be able to do it again?” Wonshik asks.  
“Well.. it’s complicated, but as I’m not imprinted anymore, it can happen again”  
“I’m glad, I was already a bit afraid you wouldn’t be able to”   
“Well..” Taekwoon says standing up “with everything being back to how it was. I think it’s time to head back home”  
“Yeah. I’m pretty beat so, I’m going to get some sleep” Hakyeon says agreeing.  
“Right, thanks guys” Wonshik says with a sincere smile.  
“No problem. Well, see ya!” Taekwoon replies and leaves just like Hakyeon.  
  
Closing the door he turns around and sees Hongbin walk up to him.  
“Maybe you should also get some rest”  
“I’m fine” Hongbin replies hugging him again.  
“What’s up with you?”  
“I thought I would lose you...”  
“You won’t get rid of me that easily!”  
Smiling a tear rolls over Hongbin’s cheek.  
“Ho? What’s wrong?”  
“I’m just happy”  
“Hm?”  
“I love you” Hongbin says hugging him tighter.  
Smiling Wonshik hugs him back “I love you too”  
  
A year later Wonshik throws a closet out of the window upstairs frustrated.  
“Phew, that’s the last one” he sighs.  
“Now let’s get in the new stuff” Hongbin smiles.  
Together with the help of Taekwoon and Hakyeon they renovated Wonshik’s house.  
After moving in all the new stuff, Hongbin officially starts living together with Wonshik.  
“Took you long enough to finally live together” Hakyeon jokes.  
“Ya! I just wanted to do it right.. I wouldn’t let him live with me in that old, outdated house”  
“I don’t mind the wait. It was worth it because he really tried his best on doing it proper”  
“Yeah, yeah. smootch, smootch. Whatever” Hakyeon sighs waving it away.   
“Let’s just get this done huh”  
  
“Hey guys” Sanghyuk says joining them.  
“Hey! You’re back!”  
“And.. did it work?” Wonshik asks careful.  
“Yeah it did.. I’m human again” Sanghyuk says happy.  
“Regret it?” Taekwoon asks smiling.  
“Hmm no. I was a bad vampire anyway so..”  
“Well I’m happy for you” Wonshik smiles.  
  
Letting out a sigh Hakyeon looks away.  
Hongbin laughs at that second.  
“What’s wrong?” Wonshik asks.  
“Guess who he just imprinted on?” Hongbin asks still laughing.  
“Ya!” Hakyeon scoffs punching him.  
Smiling Sanghyuk looks away awkwardly.  
“Let’s just continue okay?!” Hakyeon scolds walking inside with a table.  
  
Finishing up the move they start living together and happy.  
A couple months later Sanghyuk and Hakyeon confirm them dating.  
With everything all good and on tracks, they’re able to live a happy life together.  
Even though Hongbin’s jealous that Wonshik doesn’t age and stays young.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
Thank you for reading <3 I really appreciate it.  
I hope you enjoyed it!   
  
If you did like this, I would like to recommend my other stories: 'Forbidden love' & the spin off 'Doomed Love'   
Which are about a love relationship between pureblood vampires and hunters.  
  
If you have any comments about the stories or would like to see me write a certain kind of story/genre, suggestions are always welcome <3


End file.
